


I wish I could hate you

by SJJforever



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Everyone Is Gay, Hate to Love, Homophobic Language, I will write a warning at the notes of the chapters, JB is a dick, M/M, More tags will be added later on, Slow Burn, at first, bc why not, like seriously, past bullying, will feature big byung in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 40,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJJforever/pseuds/SJJforever
Summary: I will make him regret what he did to me.-In where Jaebum got bullied in highschool because he wrote a love letter to Youngjae.The younger is now, 9 years later, his secretary but doesn't recognize it's Jaebum he is working for and wonders why his boss is so rude towards him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this already :) just so you know I do not tolerate any kind of bullying, it’s only for the plot. 
> 
> If you struggle with any sort of problems or are bullied I’m always here to listen if you want to talk. 
> 
> Now let’s move on with the story, I hope you like it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homophobic language

Prologue

9 years ago

"I'm sorry", Jaebum muttered as he yet again bumped into someone. He was hurrying  
to his classroom but the task proved to be quite difficult as the other students just wouldn't move faster. He was in such a rush that he didn't notice the small yellow letter falling out of his pocket. 

In fact he didn't notice that it was gone till lunch time came along. 

Jaebum sat with his friends, Yugyeom and Jackson, around a small table in the cafeteria. They were talking about something that sounded like homework but he only listened to them with one ear. Jaebum kept stealing glances at another student, that sat on the other side of the large room. 

Choi Youngjae. 

The boy had his full attention since Jaebum first met him in class and over the time he developed a crush on the other. But how could one not? He was literally a walking sunshine and always made other people laugh. 

It was fair to say that Youngjae and his group of friends were one of the most popular students at this school. 

"Hey, Jaebum? Are you listening?" Jackson hit his shoulder lightly. 

Slowly he turned his gaze to him. The blonde had a frown on his face and Jaebum excused himself for not talking to them. 

His friends sighed but let it slide since it hadn't been the first time. 

"Can you all listen to me?" A loud voice yelled. It was one of Youngjae's friends. 

Immediately the attention was on the boy who seemed to practically glow under their stares. But there was something about his expression that Jaebum didn't like. 

"I found something pretty interesting on my way to class today", he continued. 

He climbed on top of the table and searched for something in his jeans pockets. Finally he found whatever he needed. 

As soon as Jaebum caught sight of the yellow letter in the other's hand his heart began to beat faster. It couldn't be possible. 

Youngjae's friend opened the note and cleared his throat. He sent an evil smile towards Jaebum, whose breath hitched as he realized what was about to come. 

"Dear Youngjae", he began, "I honestly don't know with what I should start. Maybe with the way your laugh always makes me smile too? You don't know it but whenever I hear your beautiful laugh it feels like the sun shines just a little bit brighter. I'm normally not a fan of expressing my feelings, especially not romantically but you won't ever read this letter. At least I hope so," 

The whole cafeteria was dead silent, everyone wanted to know the rest and watched in anticipation, whereas Jaebum felt like crying. 

"This letter is basically me confessing to you. Of course I know you won't return my feelings. Hell, I don't even think you know I exist but like I mentioned before. You'll never read this and it feels good to let everything out. I was bottling these feelings up for god knows how long. But back to the point, 

I think I love you, Youngjae. 

Yours truly,  
Jaebum."

The tears were visible in Jaebum's eyes as everyone looked at him shocked. Jackson and Yugyeom were practically fuming with anger as they glared at the male who had just read their friend's love letter in front of the whole school. 

It all happened so fast. Youngjae stood up but was held down by one of his colleagues. The students started laughing, whispering and even shouted at Jaebum. 

"So you're a fag?" 

"I called it!"

"He's disgusting, how could Youngjae ever like him?" 

"Oh my god I think he's about to cry!" 

Jaebum shot up from his chair and ignored his friend's calls as he sprinted out of the cafeteria. 

He ran till his lungs started to burn. He didn't care where he went to as long as it was far away. 

The whole school knew that he was gay and had a crush on Youngjae. He cursed himself for being not more careful with the letter, for writing it in the first place. 

He pulled on his hair as he tried to breathe normally again. To no avail. His heart rate wouldn't slow down and he felt close to a panic attack. If the school knew, it wouldn't take long for his parents to find out that their son was gay. 

Jaebum didn't want to think about their reaction when they hear the news. He could take the shouting he would probably receive but not the disappointment he would cause. 

At some point the tears stopped running down his cheeks. His phone vibrate in his jacket but he didn't feel like checking it. It was probably Jackson or Yugyeom asking where he was. 

He didn't even know himself. Apparently he ran outside and was currently at what looked like to be the back of the school building. 

His phone was now constantly vibrating but he ignored it every time. 

He slumped down onto the ground defeated. Jaebum held his head in his hands, rubbing circles on his temples from time to time.

The sound of shoes hitting the ground made him look up. He gulped when he saw Youngjae's friends standing around him, caging him. 

Youngjae was there too but in the background. He looked extremely apologetic which Jaebum didn't understand. That's when the guy who read the letter broke the uncomfortable silence. 

"Did you really think you could run away from us, fag?" He spat the words with so much disgust out that Jaebum flinched. 

"Stop i-" Youngjae tried to calm his friend down. But that was the only thing he said and didn't try again as the other male shot him a glare. 

"Why don't we teach you a lesson?", he cracked his knuckles in what was supposed to be an intimidating way but failed. Jaebum wasn't going to tell him that though. 

Strong hands pulled Jaebum up from the ground and held him by his collar. Then they began to hit him. The hits turned into punches and soon they were also kicking him. At the beginning he tried to take it all but it grew harder and harder till Jaebum was a sobbing mess. That only caused them to get more violent. 

All the time Youngjae did nothing but watch. 

The beating stopped as soon as the bell rang and the boys let go of Jaebum who curled himself into a ball. His whole body ached and you could already see the bruises starting to form. 

Youngjae lingered around a little longer and opened his mouth a few times as if to say something but nothing came out. Then he too went back to class. 

Jaebum just laid there in his own puddle of blood. He could feel the metallic liquid rolling down his chin. He didn't know how long he laid there, minutes or even hours, till he fell asleep. 

The sound of shouting and something that sounded like sobs woke him up. He opened his eyes to see a crying Yugyeom kneeling next to him. Jackson stood a little afar, talking to someone on the phone loudly. 

"-already calling the ambulance", he heard Yugyeom choke out in between sobs. 

Jaebum only nodded before blackness overcame him once again. 

~

It got a routine. 

Everyday Jaebum would get called names in school or be beaten up. The only ones that truly stayed at his side were his two best friends. But they were worried about Jaebum. He changed a lot over the months of bullying. They didn't blame him but it hurt to see the once so cheerful guy shutting himself more and more off.

Jaebum had to tell his parents eventually that he was gay and surprisingly they didn't kick him out. They were surprised, yes, but said that he was still their son, that they didn't want to lose their child over something as stupid as sexuality and he was extremely grateful for that. 

He threw himself into his studies and spent less time with his friends. He didn't want them to get hurt too. It had its advantages though as he scored top marks on his exams. Of course that was only added on the list as to why he got beaten up nearly every day but it didn't stop him from acing his classes. 

It was needless to say that his crush on Youngjae dissolved. The other never said anything to him nor did he beat him. But that's exactly it. He never did anything to help him either. 

One time the beating escalated and Jaebum had to be taken to the hospital. He remembered his mother crying as she saw his bruised face and his father shouting at the teachers for letting something like that happen. 

His parents decided that a different school would be the best for Jaebum. They didn't have to move but the way to his new school was by far longer. 

While he was attending the new school Jaebum started to talk to Jackson and Yugyeom again. They wouldn't shut up about how much they missed him and Jaebum would lie if he said he hadn't missed them too. 

They told him that Youngjae changed too after Jaebum left. That he stopped hanging out with his old friends and made new ones, Mark and Jinyoung. He even began to study more and got better marks. Not as good as Jaebum's but still, it was an improvement. 

Jaebum couldn't care less.


	2. Chapter 1

"Have you called our new client yet?", Jaebum asked while he shrugged his coat off and lazily threw it over his office chair before he sat down.

"Good morning to you too, Jeajae. Did you sleep well?", Yugyeom replied with a hint of mock in his voice. 

Jaebum looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow at the younger. 

„Yes I called him, he wants to meet this week to discuss how we will promote his new product and asked when you'd be available to do so." 

„I already checked your agenda," came a third voice, „tomorrow you have to meet with Mr. Pak but as far as I saw there won't be anything coming up for you afterwards." 

The voice belonged to no other than Jackson who had entered the office room. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit since he had a presentation in the afternoon.

Jaebum leaned back in his chair and couldn't fight the small smile that formed on his face. He was grateful to have his two best friends working with him. 

„Thank you, both of you." 

„Shut it, you're making me blush," Jackson brushed it off and took a sip of the coffee Jaebum had bought for himself on his way. He didn't say anything as Jackson emptied the whole cup without a single drop left for Jaebum. 

„I really needed that", The blond muttered as he threw the now empty coffee away. 

„Seems like it", Yugyeom remarked with a small chuckle as he noticed the small frown on Jaebum's face. 

„That was my coffee", he mumbled and looked at Jackson who only shrugged.

„It wasn't that good so I basically did you a favor." 

Jaebum shook his head before he waved both of them out, saying he had to focus on some papers. The other two shuffled out of the door and silence filled the room. 

Jaebum opened his desk drawers and searched for a folder he needed. 

Once highschool was over Jaebum went to college and after he graduated his father helped him get a job at one of the best PR agencies in Korea. After five long years of hard work the old CEO retired and offered Jaebum his position since the old man didn't have any children he could pass it on. Of course Jaebum had to prove himself worthy of it and worked even harder and more than before. Needless to say he got the position at the end. 

Not long after he asked his two best friends, Jackson and Yugyeom, if they were interested in working with him. He didn't just ask them because they were friends but because they both were perfect for PR. 

Jackson was never lost of words and had his ways of making people love him with his charms. Yugyeom was a bright mind and helped Jaebum a lot with writing the scripts for Jackson. Together they made an excellent team. Of course they had a lot of other employees too but it was no secret that these three were the most important ones. 

Jaebum studied the statistics in front of him. The product they had to promote was a new type of coffee. The problem was that Mr. Jung, the founder of the coffee brand, hadn't had much success in the last months. They needed to fix that. 

Jaebum started writing down some notes and ideas that he wanted to discuss later on with the other two. 

After more or less an hour his door flew open and Yugyeom entered. They didn't bother knocking anymore. 

"Post is here!" He shouted excitedly. 

The younger dumped the stack of envelopes on Jaebum's desk and began sorting threw it.

"You couldn't do that at your own place?" Jaebum asked, clearly irritated that his work got interrupted. 

"There's no fun in doing it alone and Jackson is busy", Yugyeom mumbled absentmindedly. 

Jaebum sighed defeated and took a few envelopes to go through them himself.

"Look at that! We got some new applications!" Yugyeom beamed with excitement. 

"We don't need new employees, we managed good enough like this."

„Yadda, yadda", Yugyeom dismissed Jaebum's remark, „you could use a secretary." 

He had a point. It would have many advantages. 

„There's a guy called kunpimook boo whale cool or something." 

Jaebum scoffed at his friends poor attempt to pronounce the guy's name. He took the application out of Yugyeom's hand and looked for himself. 

Kunpimook Bhuwakul. 

He had to admit that the man looked very charismatic on the picture. He also got good grades and was around the same age as Yugyeom. Jaebum decided that they could at least give him a try. Maybe someone new would freshen everything up. 

As Jaebum eyed his friend again he noticed that Yugyeom stopped to stare wide eyed at one application. 

"What is it?" Jaebum wanted to know. 

"N-Nothing, I'll be going then. I'm gonna write Mr. Bhuwakul that we would be glad to speak with him in person", Yugyeom turned to leave hastily, a strong grip on the papers. 

Before he could leave though, Jaebum grabbed his wrist and tried to sneak a glance at whatever the younger one was hiding. 

"Jaebum-", Yugyeom called but it was too late, Jaebum had already freed the folder from his hands. 

The sight was something Jaebum never thought he would see. 

The application belonged to Choi Youngjae. 

"This is going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 2

Later that day Jaebum once again went over the application. He had told Jackson and Yugyeom that he would like to hire him. Why? Because he wanted to take revenge for all the trouble he and his best friend had to go through when they were younger. 

Jaebum was aware that Youngjae never said anything to him nor did he ever hurt him but Jaebum couldn't help the sting of pain in his chest whenever he remembered the disgusted looks he received from his first love or how he just watched the others beat Jaebum up. That hurt more than the punches.

His two best friends didn't like the idea, they said it would just bring up bad memories. Both of them yelled at him that he was an idiot for just thinking about hiring Youngjae. 

Jaebum probably was but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

What if Youngjae recognizes him? Jaebum thought after he closed Youngjae’s file. 

He didn't think about that. Hastily he searched for his phone which was in his pocket. As he found it he studied himself in the camera. 

He changed a lot in those nine years, he had to admit. Back in highschool he was a lot chubbier and wore thick framed glasses that nearly covered his whole cheeks. But now he had a well built body and contacts. 

He ran a hand through his hair. That was one thing he changed too. As a teenager he always let it fall over his forehead. He thought it would help to hide himself. Stupid, right? 

But nowadays Jaebum slicked his hair back and also dyed it black.

"No," he said, "he won't recognize me." 

"What about your name, you freaking idiot?" 

The voice startled Jaebum who dropped his phone on the floor. He didn't bother picking it up and turned towards Jackson and Yugyeom, both stood at the doorway. They looked extremely angry and disappointed, something Jaebum never liked.

"I don't think he'll remember it. I mean, my nickname back then was faggot", Jaebum tried to lighten the mood up with the joke but only got a hard slap on his shoulder from Yugyeom. The younger had sprinted towards him as soon as he said the f-word. 

"Damn it Yugyeom, that hurt!" The eldest muttered while he rubbed the sore spot. He was sure a red bruise would form. 

"It better did!", Yugyeom was practically shaking with anger and Jackson pulled the younger into a hug. It didn't last long before the taller male freed himself from Jackson's grip and ran out of the office after he threw one last look at Jaebum. 

"What's going on?", Jaebum asked concerned, he didn't like seeing Yugyeom upset although this time it was his own fault the younger was.

Jackson rolled his eyes as he sat down in front of Jaebum. 

"What do you think, idiot?"

"Hey! I'm still your boss, show some respect."

Jackson ignored him. 

"Do you think you were the only one that suffered the last year of highschool? Can you imagine how hard it was for Yugyeom and me to see our best friend get beaten up more or less every single day?" 

Jaebum opened his mouth to say something but he thought it would be better to let the blond continue. 

"You don't know how often I had to comfort Yugyeom when he was crying because the poor boy couldn't handle seeing you shutting yourself off from us. Heck, even I cried a few times but I had to be strong for Yugyeom. I know you suffered the most of us but don't you dare thinking for just one second that you were the only one", his voice cracked a little. 

"That's why we don't want to see Youngjae or any of his old friends again but I know our opinion won't change your mind. You're too stubborn. So please just be careful when you hire him", Jackson mumbled the last parts and stood up, again ignoring Jaebum's attempts to say something. 

Before he left the office Jackson turned around once again. 

"It might take a while for Yugie to calm down but just know that we will always be here for you when you need us." 

As soon as the door shut Jaebum wiped away the single tear that ran down his cheek while Jackson told him all that. He knew both of them suffered but never imagined it to be so bad. 

The fact that Yugyeom and Jackson cried only made Jaebum hate Youngjae more. 

He would hire Youngjae, yes, but only to make him pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far, I promise the plot will soon get more interesting, I just don’t want to rush things.... if you don’t like something let me know. I appreciate any kind of critic but please be nice about it :) 
> 
> Have a great day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Yugyeom gave Jaebum the cold shoulder. 

"Good morning!"   
No response. 

"How are you?"  
No response.

"Have you eaten yet?"   
No response. 

"You can't ignore me forever."  
No response. 

It got so frustrating that Jaebum decided to lie on the other's desk and distract him so the younger would have to at least look at him. He jumped on top of Yougyeom's papers and chose to ignore the mean he look he received. 

"Draw me like one of your french girls", Jaebum whispered. 

Yugyeom cursed himself for smiling at that but Jaebum looked too stupid in this position. When he saw Jaebum falling down his desk because he had wiggled his butt a little too far back, he couldn't help but laugh till tears streamed down his face. 

"Oh my god! Are you alright?", he asked although it was hard to understand since he wouldn't stop laughing. 

Jaebum groaned from the floor and tried to sit up, that's when he noticed how his body hurt from the fall and decided that the floor was strangely comfortable all of a sudden. 

"Will you talk to me again?", he asked a few seconds later and Yugyeom got silent. 

"Pretty please?" 

"Damn it alright", the younger sighed and stood up to help Jaebum. 

"Thank you", Jaebum smiled. Yugyeom chuckled at his disheveled appearance and pushed Jaebum's hair back in place. 

A loud squeal made both of them jump. 

"You talk to him again!" Jackson screamed before he remembered that there were other people on Yugyeom's floor. 

"Yes he does", Jaebum squished the younger's cheek only to have his hand smacked away. 

"Anyways!", the loud blond clapped his hands together, "Yugyeom, daddy long legs will be here any minute so you better go and get him before I do." 

"Daddy long legs?"

Yugyeom sent Jackson an evil look before he explained to Jaebum what they were talking about. 

"We researched the Bhuwakul guy and damn he got some fine legs, also according to his Facebook relationship status he's single", he winked. 

Jackson agreed. "If Yugyeom hadn't called dips first I'd be the one interviewing him but now that lucky bastard will do it." 

"You guys are unbelievable", Jaebum shook his head. 

"We know", both said in unison. 

"If you excuse me, I'll go and see him now", Yugyeom informed them and walked out of his office to get to the lift. 

"You gonna interview Youngjae too or have you already hired him?" 

Jaebum was surprised by how straight forward Jackson was. Probably the only time he was straight. 

"He'll come here in half an hour and yes I'll interview him." 

Jackson nodded, "Don't forget your meeting with Mr Pak."

Jaebum groaned, he was so busy thinking about the interview that he totally forgot about his appointment. 

"When is that again?"

"In three hours", with that Jackson went his own ways, saying that he had to prepare something for a presentation. 

Jaebum took the lift to his office floor and decided to go through Mr. Pak's file while he waited for Youngjae. 

Mr. Pak wanted them to promote his newest soap and body lotion and it wouldn't be difficult considering that it was a very popular brand. 

Before he knew it a knock on his door could be heard. 

Youngjae.

He fixed his tie and hair before he told him to come in. 

The door opened with a small screech and Youngjae grimaced at the sound. 

"Good Morning, it's nice to meet you", he said and bowed. 

"Take a seat", The other mentioned to an empty chair.   
Youngjae nodded and did as told. 

Jaebum used the time to study Youngjae a bit. The other didn't change much except that his hair was now light brown. 

They shook hands and Jaebum flinched as he moved because his back still hurt from his extremely graceful fall. 

„Are you alright?", Youngjae asked with concern. 

"Yeah, I just fell off a desk today", Jaebum explained but the minute he said those words he realized how weird it sounded. 

"It wasn't my table", he tried to make it better but obviously it didn't work. 

"Okay", Youngjae nodded awkwardly. 

Jaebum coughed and took Youngjae's application in his hands. 

"Have you ever worked for a PR agency?" 

"Yes I have, two years to be precise."

"Why did you leave?" 

The other visibly tensed up which only made Jaebum more curious. 

"I would prefer not to talk about it but I can assure you that it had nothing to do with the way I did my work." 

The answer wasn't very satisfying but Jaebum didn't want to push it. 

"We'll see, why do you want to work here?" 

The questions went on and on for the next hour. Jaebum was glad Youngjae seemed completely oblivious as to who he was.

After the interview Jaebum told Youngjae that he would give him a chance and the man smiled brightly before he thanked him repeatedly. 

The smile was the one thing Jaebum loved the most back then, the thing he would look forward to see every day. How it made him happy whenever he had the chance to see or hear a small laugh from the other.

Now he felt nothing at all. 

As Youngjae got ready to leave he faced Jaebum again. 

"I hope you don't mind me asking but have we met before? You seem familiar." 

The other stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up at Youngjae, a fake smile gracing Jaebum's face. 

"No, I don't think we have."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today because I had the feeling it would get boring if I don’t include Youngjae now :) Hope you like it and thanks to all those wonderful people who leave kudos and comment, you guys make my day <3

"How did it go?", Youngjae's best friend Mark asked as he picked him up outside the office building. 

"I got the job!" Youngjae squealed like an excited child. 

Mark engulfed him in a tight hug, whispering things like 'I knew you would' and 'I'm so proud' in Youngjae's ear. 

"The CEO seemed a little off while he interviewed me but I'm sure I'll make him like me", Youngjae told Mark. 

"Of course you will, how could he not like you?" 

They both began walking to the next bus stop, they planned on telling their other friend, Jinyoung and celebrate that Youngjae got a new job. 

"Jinyoung! We're home!", Mark screamed as soon as they entered their apartment. 

They had decided to move in together after they had graduated. Nine years later all three were still at the same place. 

"How was it Youngjae?", Jinyoung yelled back from the kitchen. He was probably preparing lunch since it was 12:36pm. 

"I go-" 

"HE GOT IT", Mark interrupted him. 

"I'm so happy for you!", Jinyoung came running towards them and hugged Youngjae too. The poor guy couldn't breathe and told Jinyoung that. 

"Sorry", he smiled sheepishly. 

The three friends ate and spent the whole afternoon watching movies. Mark and Jinyoung didn't have work that day either so it was no problem. 

"Youngjae? Are you okay?", Jinyoung questioned. His friend had been lying on the sofa for the past hour and didn't hear his friends calling him, he looked deeply in thoughts. 

"Huh?" 

"I said are you alright?" 

"Yeah sure, just thinking", he mumbled. 

Mark went over to Youngjae and lifted his legs before he sat down on the sofa and laid his legs back on his lap. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Youngjae sighed frustrated.   
"It's JB"

"Your Boss?"

"Yes, he seems so familiar but I can't remember him and it's annoying me." 

"JB? That's a nickname, right?", Jinyoung sat down in front of them on the ground. 

"His name is Jaebum."

"It does sound familiar", Mark admitted after a long pause.

"Never mind, I should go to bed now. I don't want to oversleep tomorrow", Youngjae lifted himself up and bid a small good night to his friends. 

In his bedroom Youngjae fell asleep immediately, his energy was drained after the interview he had in the morning. He snuggled his pillow a little closer and welcomed the warmth that his blanket provided. 

The next morning he woke up before his alarm went off. Deciding that it wasn't worth it to sleep again he stood up and got dressed. Sleepily he took one of his suits and put it on. He was too lazy to tie his tie just yet so he hung it messily around his neck. 

With a quick glance towards his mirror he ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to fix it. He nodded when he approved of his appearance. 

He went to kitchen and prepared coffee for himself. He sipped on the streaming cup while he scrolled through his social media. Nothing caught his interest besides a few memes that managed to make him laugh. 

"I'll get going now!", he yelled when it got time to leave. A small groan was heard from Mark's room and a 'good luck' from Jinyoung.

Throughout the whole bus drive Youngjae couldn't stop fidgeting around. He finally fixed his tie, then redid it over and over again till it was perfect. He switched his phone on typed his password in only to switch it off again repeatedly. He couldn't understand himself why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he had never worked at such a big company like that. Yeah that was it. 

He jumped out at his stop and walked towards the office building with fast steps. He regretted not wearing his coat as the cold wind hit him. 

Youngjae opened the big entrance door and stepped in. Sighing as the warm air inside helped unfreeze his cold fingers. 

He put on a bright smile and headed to the lift. Just as he was in front of it someone walked into him and sent him falling on the ground. The person that had ran into him was a tall man with brown hair, a little darker than his. 

He extended his hand to help Youngjae up but when he saw his face he simply walked away and left him lying on the ground without an apology. 

"Rude", Youngjae muttered as he stood up and wiped nonexistent dust off of his suit. 

Finally Youngjae was where he would be working in front of JB's office. He knocked on the others door and entered. 

"Good morn-" 

"You're work is on your desk", his boss told him without looking up. 

"Alright", Youngjae forced a smile but kept standing at the doorway. 

"Why are you still here?", Jaebum asked irritated. 

"I'm sorry", the brown haired whispered and closed the door. 

Maybe he was just grumpy today, Youngjae told himself. 

A loud groan left his lips as he saw what was supposed to be his work. Piles of loose papers were scattered on top of his desk. It wasn't just on his desk though, the whole floor was covered too. How didn't he notice that when he got here?

He noticed a yellow post it note stuck to one of the papers. 

'Sort after date, client and alphabet' 

"I better get started", he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are feeling well~ 
> 
> I just wanted to say that I know my writing skills are by far not the best yet but I’m really trying to improve them..... I’ll edit the whole story once I’ve finished every chapter. Also if you have any kind of criticism or suggestions please let me know
> 
> But now here’s the chapter :)

Three hours passed and Youngjae felt like crying. The piles wouldn't get smaller because his boss kept bringing more and more and every time he did he would scold Youngjae for being too slow. 

It was extremely frustrating. 

Jaebum on the other hand enjoyed it immensely. He chuckled every time the other groaned when he did something wrong. 

„Youngjae?",he yelled and a moment later the man in question appeared at the doorway. 

„Yes, JB?" 

„Employees aren't allowed to call me that, it's either boss or CEO", Jaebum reminded him and Youngjae lowered his head, apologizing quietly for his mistake.

Of course it was a lie, everyone called him JB or Jaebum but he wanted to see how long it would take for Youngjae to realize that too. 

"Could you bring that to Yugyeom?", he asked but it sounded more like a command to Youngjae.

The other nodded and took the paper from Jaebum's hand. 

On his way down he looked a bit closer at the paper. It was a flyer for coffee but it didn't look very appealing in Youngjae's opinion. The colors were too bright, something in pastel colors would be better for a coffee but he was too afraid to tell anyone that. 

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find Yugyeom?", he asked another employe since he had no idea who he is or where he worked. 

"You must be Youngjae, I'm new here too", the man said and Youngjae smiled at him. 

"Yes I am, nice to meet you", he was glad at least someone was nice to him that day. 

"I'm Kunpimook but everyone calls me Bambam"

After they introduced themselves Bambam told Youngjae to follow him since he knew where Yugyeom was. 

"So what's your job here?", Bambam tried to make small talk. 

"I'm the CEO's secretary, you?" 

"Wow, man. I've heard he's pretty cool, you're lucky. I'll do the presentations since Yugyeom told me I would be perfect to sell products to people." 

Youngjae could understand why. Bambam had something special around him when he talked that made people listen to him, besides he was extremely good looking so that was a plus. 

They continued to talk on their way and Youngjae thought that Bambam was a really nice person. Maybe they could become friends. 

"Here we are, I better get going now and do my own job", Bambam chuckled and waved at Youngjae before he disappeared again. 

Youngjae knocked on the door and waited for a reply. 

"Come in."

He opened the door but stopped in his tracks as he saw the guy that had ran into him this morning sitting on a chair. 

So that was Yugyeom. 

„What is it?" he asked harshly and Youngjae wondered what his problem was. 

„Jae- I mean boss told me to bring you this", he shuffled over to him and handed him the flyer. 

„No, no, no", Yugyeom mumbled as he inspected it. Reluctantly Yugyeom decided to ask Youngjae for his opinion since he didn't want to bother Jackson. 

„It looks wrong, don't you think?" 

Youngjae wasn't sure if the question was directed at him and turned his head to see if someone else was behind him.

"Yes, I'm talking to you", Yugyeom watched him with raised eyebrows. 

"Well, uhm-"

"If you don't have any ideas you can go"

Youngjae may be new here but he didn't understand why they were so rude towards him. First JB and now this guy. 

He stood up a little straighter before he talked again. 

"Actually I think it's too bright, some pastel colors would look more welcoming and approachable than an aggressive yellow." 

Yugyeom thought about it, he had a point. 

"But would people even notice it then?", he asked. 

"Yes, when the flyer is next to colorful surroundings it will be more noticeable." 

"I'll think about it, you can go now", Yugyeom waved him away. 

Once Youngjae was outside again he scoffed, did he do something wrong? 

Probably. 

But what?

Thinking about it wouldn't help him so he decided to continue with his previous task. 

Youngjae even skipped meals today because he wanted to finish the papers faster. 

Jaebum didn't comment on it as he passed Youngjae to grab lunch with his friends. Frankly he didn't care about it. 

"So how's working next to Youngjae?", Jackson asked as he munched down on his sandwich. 

"Pretty uneventful so far", Jaebum admitted, picking on his own food.

"I thought you'd be happy to boss him around?"

"Oh believe me, I am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all those nice comments! They make me so happy ahhhhh!! 
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter~

They day continued and as Jaebum walked into his office after lunch he saw Youngjae still sitting on the ground, rearranging papers. 

He wanted to ask if he had eaten yet but scoffed at his thoughts. So much about not caring, huh? It wasn't his problem if he had or not. 

Over lunch Yugyeom had told him Youngjae's idea about the coffee flyer for Mr. Jung and as much as he hated to say it, the idea wasn't too bad. 

After another two hours Youngjae eventually finished the papers and went to Jaebum's office. 

"Boss? I'm finished. Can I do something else?" 

Jaebum thought for a moment. 

"Yes actually, could you buy me a coffee? And afterwards you have to pick some probs up we need for a photo shooting later", Jaebum scribbled something on a small post it note before he handed it Youngjae, "here's the address."

Youngjae knew he was in no position to complain so he took the post it and asked what kind of coffee he wanted. 

"Simple latte will do." 

After fifteen minutes Youngjae found himself standing in line at nearest shop he could find. It was especially busy that day and the line seemed endless. Nonetheless after a long wait Youngjae was finally able to order. 

When he got the latte he thought the smartes thing would be to deliver the coffee to JB and then pick up the probs so the hot liquid wouldn't cool down. 

Jaebum didn't even thank him. Again, Youngjae thought, extremely rude but he kept his mouth shut. 

In all honesty Jaebum didn't even notice that Youngjae had brought him the coffee already. Only as the door closed he looked up from his computer and saw the cup. He shrugged it off and continued his work. 

It was around 4pm when he heard panting coming from outside and Jaebum stood up to see what was going on. Youngjae was carrying two large bags in both hands which made walking extremely difficult for him. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and wanted to turn away again when a loud crash was heard. He spun around and saw Youngjae lying flat on the floor. He must have tripped over one of the bags. Clumsy idiot.

The other had his eyes shut in pain and bit his lip so he wouldn't yelp. Jaebum wanted to help him up as he saw his distress but decided against it. Youngjae had never done it too. 

All Jaebum did was pick up the bags. 

"You can't even do that?" He asked Youngjae a little harsher than he intended. 

The male on the floor looked like he might cry any second and rubbed his eyes. If it was because of the fall or Jaebum's words he didn't know.

Without another word Jaebum delivered the bags himself and apologized to the photographer on behalf of his employe who had broken two props. 

The photographer was furious but after a few nice words and a bright smile from Jaebum he calmed down again. 

Youngjae didn't dare to say anything when Jaebum entered the office again. He was sure that if he did, nothing nice would come out and he didn't want to get fired on his first day of work. 

"Anything else I could do for you?", Youngjae asked through gritted teeth after he was sure nothing rude would leave his mouth.

"I don't know, will you mess it up again?", Jaebum questioned sarcastically. 

Youngjae's face turned red with anger. Why was he so mean? 

"I won't."

"Alright fill these papers out", after Jaebum explained to him how to do so Youngjae went to work and was extra careful not to make any mistakes.

After he was done it was time to go home. Youngjae shot up from his chair relieved and sprinted out with a quick goodbye to JB who ignored him. 

When Youngjae got home his friends were already waiting for him and bombarded the brown haired man with questions. 

"I don't want to talk about", he said and went immediately to his room, only coming out to eat.

Mark and Jinyoung were confused about the other's actions but Youngjae didn't answer their questions.

That they Youngjae went to bed earlier than usual with an awful headache.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo I know I’m a bit late but I forgot to mention it yesterday. SEVENTEEN AND MONSTA X ARE OUT THERE TRYING TO KILL ME! I love their new songs, they are so good
> 
> Anyways, I decided to include a female client because I thought it couldn’t always be a male. She’s completely made up and I didn’t try to include myself in the story in any way.   
> Also I actually have no idea if what I’m writing about his agency is correct (hehe) just correct me if you find something wrong, I’m trying my best~

Nothing changed for the next few days. It was Monday now, Youngjae's second week of work.

"Youngjae!", his boss yelled. 

With a groan he stood up from his chair and entered JB's office. 

"How can I help you?" 

"You didn't fill these papers out correctly", Jaebum said and held the ones Youngjae had to do last week with the help of his instructions in the air before he threw them on the floor with a loud thud, causing a huge mess. 

Youngjae watched dumbfounded. 

"I did it the way you told me", he said irritated. Jaebum behaved like a small child in his opinion. Which grown up would be so immature as to throw papers on the floor?

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault?"

"That's not-" 

"Whatever, do it again and correctly this time. Then you can clean this mess up", Jaebum demanded and shrugged his suit jacket on.

"I have a meeting now, it's better done when I come back." 

Youngjae let out a frustrated scream as soon as he was sure Jaebum couldn't hear him. 

Why did he hire him when all Jaebum did was make Youngjae's day awful? It wasn't that Jaebum was rude towards his other employees, in fact he acted like the nicest person in the world around the others. It was just him.

And JB wasn't the only one. Jackson and Yugyeom seemed to hate him too for reasons he couldn't figure out. One time Jackson tripped Youngjae which resulted in him bruising his ankle so that he limped for the rest of the day. That bastard didn't even apologize. 

With a loud sigh Youngjae began.

Meanwhile Jaebum waited for his client inside a small restaurant that they had chosen to discuss their further steps. It had a cozy atmosphere and Jaebum found himself relaxing immediately.

He didn't have to wait long till a tall woman stepped inside. He waved a little so she would see him. The woman, Ms. Yoon, smiled brightly at him, the pink lipstick visible on her teeth while she did so.

He stood up and helped her sit down after he took off her coat and hung it over the chair.

"Again a gentleman", she said fondly. 

"Of course I am", he joked. 

After that it got serious. They went over the statistics and Jaebum was thrilled that her jewelry line got more popular since he started to promote it. 

"I seriously have to thank you Jaebum", she said at the end, "without you I wouldn't be as successful as I am now"

He shrugged the compliment off because it wasn't true. 

"I had help from my best friends so you should thank them too", he told her. 

"That actually is a really good idea", she said, "I'll visit you guys this week then" 

"I'm looking forward to it." 

For some it might have looked like flirting but the truth was that Ms. Yoon had been Jaebum's client since he got the position as CEO. Together with his two best friends and other employees they helped her a lot. So it was only logical that they got along well.

Also in his opinion being nice to someone didn't automatically mean you felt attracted towards that person, just that you had manners. 

Besides he was still gay, she never had a chance. 

 

They said their goodbyes and Jaebum drove back to his office. He stopped Jackson's door and entered it without knocking. 

"Damn it Jaebum, you scared me!", the blond screeched as Jaebum tapped his shoulder. 

Jaebum ruffled the other's hair, apologizing. 

"Can't you go annoy Yugyeom or something?", he asked. It's not like he didn't want Jaebum here, it was just that he was extremely busy and didn't need a distraction. 

"Is it the art gallery?", Jaebum wanted to know. 

"Yeah"

"I can do it if you want, you worked really hard the last few days"

"You would actually do that? But it's tomorrow", Jackson said skeptically but JB could see the hope in his eyes. 

"Sure" 

Jaebum's friend jumped up and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", he repeat over and over again. 

And that's how Jaebum found himself surrounded by piles of papers, pictures and folders around his own office desk. 

He didn't see Youngjae as he got there but the mess was cleaned so he had no reason to complain. 

Jaebum was so occupied with the art gallery exhibition that he didn't notice how late it was till his secretary knocked on his door. 

"Do you need help or can I go home?", he asked. 

"It's alright, go home", somehow he really appreciated it that Youngjae asked if he needed help but would never say that out loud.

He didn't have to tell that Youngjae twice. The other rushed out and headed back home as fast as he could. 

While Jaebum stayed at the office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how many of you have heard it yet but JYP decided to move on without Lee Minho. I’m really sad because in my opinion Minho deserves to debut with the other straykids. They are all so talented and I grew extremely fond of every single one in a short time.
> 
> I don’t want to be an annoyance but I would really appreciate it if you could sign this petition to keep him. (Thanks to Julia Pennock for creating it) It’s easy and for free to participate in and all you have to do is write your name and email address. 
> 
> Here would be the link: 
> 
> http://chn.ge/2hXO0PB
> 
> Let’s hope it will change something!  
> #JYPLetOT9Debut  
> #STRAYKIDS9ORNOTHING
> 
> Thanks to everyone who signed it! <3

Youngjae didn't want to go to work today but he knew he had to. Together with other sleep deprived people he took the bus and stepped out at his halt. It felt like school all over again.

He made sure to avoid Jackson and Yugyeom since he didn't have the nerves to get insulted at this ungodly hour. 

He nearly fell asleep in the lift again but the 'ping' when the doors opened again woke him up. 

He entered Jaebum's office without knocking and prepared himself for getting scolded because of it but the sight in front of him wasn't what he expected.

Jaebum had his head on his desk, slightly snoring with his mouth a little open. 

Although Youngjae didn't want to admit it he looked beautiful when he slept. So calm and not angry at all like he usually did when he saw Youngjae. 

His hair was falling down his forehead and again Youngjae thought he had seen Jaebum somewhere before. 

He took off his own coat and laid it over Jaebum's shoulders so he wouldn't get cold. Although he was a dick to him, Youngjae couldn't help but care about his health. 

Quietly he left the room and went to his own desk where he began to work, his mind didn't want to cooperate though. 

He kept thinking about Jaebum. Did he even leave the office last night? Wasn't the art gallery Jackson's project? Why did he seem so familiar?

Focus Youngjae, he reminded himself. 

After an hour a loud scream startled Youngjae. 

Jaebum came running out of his room, completely disheveled but with his hair now brushed back. Youngjae had to chuckle at the sight but immediately regretted it as Jaebum's eyes landed on him. 

"Why didn't you wake me!", He nothing but yelled.

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't have the heart to wake you up", Youngjae tried to keep his voice down but the other frustrated him with his childlike behavior.

"Well thanks to you I'll be late for the art gallery!"

"Excuse you?", now it was Youngjae's turn to lose his temper.

"I'm not the one that fell asleep on his desk, am I?", he yelled back. 

Jaebum ran his hands over his face before he looked at Youngjae with so much intensity that the other gulped afraid. 

Did he cross a line? Of course he did, he shouldn't have talked to his boss like that. He was just an emplo-

"You," Jaebum interrupted his thoughts, "take off your shirt" 

"What?"

"I can't wear the same shirt like I did yesterday!"

"Ask Jackson then", Youngjae wasn't comfortable with the situation he was in. Jaebum noticed that but didn't mention it.

"We don't have the same size and yours looks like it will fit", JB explained. 

"Fine", Youngjae snarled after he thought about it a bit more and began to button his shirt down. 

"Can you turn around? And give me your damn shirt in return", Youngjae asked through gritted teeth as Jaebum's eyes wouldn't leave his now revealed stomach. 

The other looked like he just got ripped out of a trance and complied. 

He turned his back towards Youngjae and stripped out of his own wrinkled shirt.

The exchange proved to be quite awkward as both refused to look the other. Youngjae tried to hide it but his cheeks gained a pink color too as he tried to avoid staring at Jaebum's abs. Who would have thought he was so well built?

As soon as they grabbed the other's shirt they didn't miss a beat to put it on. Both facing different directions they buttoned it up and as Youngjae turned around, Jaebum was already gone.

His boss didn't even thank him. Youngjae scoffed annoyed but what did he expect? 

He went back to his work. 

Jaebum couldn't stop blushing and cursing as he thought about Youngjae's incredibly fit body. That was why he left as soon as possible, he was afraid the other would catch him starring again but now that he was thinking about it it was a real dick move to do. He promised himself he would apologize and thank Youngjae later. 

He drove to the art gallery and used the car ride to calm down and not to think about how he was wearing Youngjae's shirt that was a bit too tight for Jaebum.

This was going to be difficult. 

Youngjae wasn't much better. The shirt was a little too big on him and he had to push it up every now and then so his collarbones wouldn't be visible. 

He didn't know what he ever did to deserve this but later that day Jackson decided to visit him. The blond was extremely confused as he saw the shirt. 

"Isn't that Jaebum's?", he asked and leaned a little bit too close for Youngjae's liking to smell the shirt. 

"Could you maybe not sniff me?" 

"It even smells like him", the blond squinted his eyes and Youdngjae thought now was a good moment to explain everything.

"Damn it, I knew I should have done it myself", Jackson whispered as soon as Youngjae recalled the events from earlier and slumped down on the ground. 

Youngjae didn't know what he should do. On the one hand he wanted to comfort Jackson even though he didn't know what the big deal was, on the other hand it was Jackson, who obviously didn't like him.

He chose the first option and sat down next to the other male, reluctantly putting a comforting hand on his knee. 

„Why?" 

"He keeps overworking himself for us", Jackson whispered. It was weird talking to Youngjae like that but he needed to tell someone about it. 

"Ever since we were younger Jaebum cares more about us than himself and Yugyeom and I feel so guilty because all we do is give him more work. We try to help, really, but at the end he's the one who fixes our mistakes and believe me, there are a lot." 

He kept talking and instead of saying anything Youngjae just listend to Jackson ramble and patted his back whenever he thought it was appropriate. 

After ten minutes Jackson seemed to realize what was going on, or more like who he talked to and jumped up to his feet. He all of a sudden looked extremely angry.

"This never happened, don't tell anyone we talked", he hissed threateningly, Youngjae backed away in fear and nodded. 

The other left the office without another word, leaving Youngjae on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all doing great! I’m sorry if this chapter has any spelling or grammar mistakes, I’m just sooooo tired rn but I didn’t want to make you wait. I’ll probably go through it tomorrow again... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it :)

Youngjae didn't see Jaebum for the rest of the day and decided to simply go home once it got late.

The next day when he saw his desk, a small bag stood on top of it. Youngjae shrugged off his jacket and put his own bag, where the now clean shirt of Jaebum was in, on the floor before he curiously opened the bag

He gasped as his hands felt a silky material. Youngjae pulled the content out to reveal a black silk shirt that looked like it had cost more than his whole wardrobe at home. 

As he folded it up a small letter fell to the floor and Youngjae bend down to get it. 

For letting me borrow your shirt  
-JB

Youngjae didn't believe his eyes. This had to be some sort of joke, right? No way Jaebum would give him such an expensive gift. 

He went over to the other's door and knocked. The best way he'd get an answer is to ask the man himself.

"Come in"

"Good morning", Youngjae greeted maybe expecting an answer today. 

He didn't get one. 

"Is the black shirt for me?", Youngjae thought it would be the best to get directly to the point. 

"Do you know someone else I borrowed a shirt from?", Jaebum asked mockingly.

"Just as I thought you'd get nicer", Youngjae mumbled disappointedly. Jaebum didn't seem to hear him though. 

"Yes Youngjae", Jaebum leaned back in his chair, "it is for you" 

Youngjae shook his head.   
"It's way too expensive, boss." 

"Well, I didn't buy it. It was a gift from a client. Don't think I'd waste money on you", Jaebum's voice was rid of emotions as if the whole conversation bored him and there was a certain coldness with his words that hurt Youngjae.

He thanked him nonetheless and handed Jaebum his shirt. 

"I cleaned it"

Now it would have been Jaebum's turn to thank the younger but he didn't. Just as Youngjae wanted to tell him that he could at least nod in acknowledgment a knock interrupted them. 

At the door stood Ms. Yoon, dressed in jeans and an oversized pullover. It didn't look like she would own a successful jewelry shop. 

„Good morning, I didn't expect you so soon", Jaebum said and stood up, not noticing the weird looks he got from Youngjae. 

„I wanted to see Jackson and Yugyeom as soon as possible and oh well, I guess I have to see you too", she mumbled but the small grin on her face gave away that she was only joking. 

„I'm sorry but I don't have much time today but I'm sure my secretary can bring you to Yugyeom" 

Youngjae thought about what Jaebum had just said. As his secretary it was his job to inform the other about events and appointments and today there wasn't anything. 

„That would be great!", Ms. Yoon didn't seem to care much though. 

„Youngjae, could you show her the way?" 

To be honest he didn't want to talk to her right now. It wasn't anything personal, it was just that Jaebum was still exhausted and the whole conversation with Youngjae drained the last bits of energy he had left. 

„Of course", Youngjae would rather not but saying that wouldn't be very smart. 

Youngjae opened the door for the woman and told her to follow him. 

The silence between the two wasn't the good kind, it was extremely uncomfortable so Youngjae decided to break the ice. 

„I hope you don't mind me asking but are you his girlfriend?" 

Maybe not the best way to start small talk but now it was too late.

She turned to look at him before a bubbly laugh left her. She tried to calm down but whenever it seemed that she would stop, Ms. Yoon started laughing again. 

„Girlfriend? Oh honey!", she patted Youngjae's arm who was really confused. The two seemed close and she also knew his friends so what was so funny about it? 

They reached a long hallway where Yugyeom's office was at the right.

„I think I know the way now, thanks for accompanying me and I'm sure we'll see each other again", she went away and left Youngjae standing alone. 

He shrugged it off. Why would he care anyway? It wasn't his business if Jaebum had a girlfriend or not. 

He returned and went back to writing emails. Jaebum was somewhere in his room doing the same thing.  

When it got lunch time Youngjae thought he could just stay at his desk but apparently his friend wanted to surprise him. 

„Yo Youngjae!", Mark yelled. 

„Mark? What are you doing here?", Youngjae asked and mentioned for him to be quiet since Jaebum was just next door.

„Sorry," he whispered, „I thought we could eat lunch together"

Youngjae agreed and grabbed his coat when a cough came from behind. 

Jaebum stood there with his arms crossed but a lovely smile on his face. Weird. 

"Hello, I'm JB", he said brightly and shook Mark's hand. 

The other immediately smiled back. "I'm Mark, his best friend."

Youngjae was once again confused that day. Why was he nice to Mark? Jaebum never acted like that when it was just Youngjae alone. 

"Well, enjoy your meal then", Jaebum said to Mark and smiled one last time before he went back to work. 

Youngjae admitted he was jealous. Not because Jaebum only smiled at Mark, no that would be stupid. It was just frustrating that he tried so hard to make JB like him and at the end the other seemed to love practically everyone except him. Yes, that was it. 

"Let's go now!" Mark grabbed Youngjae's arm. 

"Oh and who's that hottie with the blond hair downstairs? You have to give me his number."


	11. Chapter 11

„So hou wath your fay so far?", Mark asked with a full mouth. It wasn't very appealing to look at. 

„Alright", It wasn't a complete lie, he had had worse days. His friend saw through his half lie immediately though. 

Mark swallowed down the last bite of his food before he started talking again and Youngjae was grateful for that. 

„You don't look good, Youngjae" 

„Oh wow, thanks. Better say it directly to my face than behind my back", Youngjae grumbled.

The other rolled his eyes. „You know what I mean"

Yes, Youngjae knew but that didn't mean he had to answer or talk about it. He just wanted to enjoy his meal with his best friend and maybe forget about work for just an hour. 

„Can we talk about something else?"

The other didn't look satisfied with his reply but he also knew that Youngjae would tell them if it got too hard for him to handle. 

„Sure," 

The other smiled thankfully at Mark.

"There's this new club opening Jinyoung wants to go to", Mark continued but was rudely interrupted by a choking Youngjae. 

"Our Jinyoung wants to go clubbing?" 

"Well, yes. He isn't dead you know?" 

"Yeah, I guess you're have a point", Youngjae coughed, "when is it?" 

"Saturday, that means in three days." 

"I'm in", The other replied. Maybe it will distract him from work. 

"Of course you are, do you want to invite someone from your office too? Jaebum seemed nice and I wouldn't have anything against blond and handsome"

It was in that moment that Youngjae realized he never told Mark that he got bullied by exactly those people he thought of as nice. He didn't want to Mark to worry about him like he did back in highschool so he kept quiet about that fact. 

He hummed and pretended to think about it, "We haven't done anything in a while now, can't it just be the three of us?" 

"Of course", Mark said fondly. It was adorable that Youngjae wanted to spend time with them alone. 

They continued to chat a bit more till Youngjae remembered something. 

"Don't you think JB looks familiar?" It frustrated Youngjae that no matter how hard he tried to think about where he had seen him before nothing would come to his mind. Mark too looked now extremely concentrated with his brows furrowed. 

"Maybe you saw him once in a restaurant or something?", he suggested but no, that wasn't it. 

"I don't think so." 

After that it was sadly Youngjae's time to go again. They hugged as a goodbye before both went their own ways. 

As Youngjae stepped into his office, loud music was coming from Jaebum's closed doors.

At first Youngjae didn't want to complain but the fucker turned the volume higher so that it was practically impossible for him to get anything done correctly. 

With a groan that was swallowed by the sound of Bang Bang Bang he stood up, his chair nearly falling over in the process and went over to JB's room. 

He didn't expect his boss to be dancing in his room alone nor that he wasn't even bad at it. Youngjae cursed himself for not being able to avert his eyes from Jaebum's backside. It wasn't his fault really, the other wore an especially tight shirt that day. 

"Bang Bang Bang!" Jaebum screamed over the music and a small laugh left Youngjae who had been silently watching till now. With wide eyes JB spun around, his cheeks heating up a little as he saw the other man. He hastily paused the music and brushed his hair out of his face that had fallen down as he danced around and bounced his head.

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon", he admitted.

"Work started twenty minutes ago", Youngjae raised an eyebrow, shouldn't the CEO know something like that?

"Huh, it did?" 

A nod from Youngjae. 

"Then why aren't you working?" 

With a deep sigh the other tried to stay calm and collected. It was Jaebum’s fault, that the music had been too distracting for Youngjae.

"I wanted to kindly tell you to tune the volume down a bit" 

"It's off now so you can just wush wush", his boss waved him out and closed the door in front of Youngjae‘s face.

„Did he just say wush wush when he wanted me to leave?", Youngjae muttered to no one in particular as he walked over to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Jaebum will soon get nicer to poor Youngjae :) just a few more chapters of waiting, I promise. 
> 
> And thanks to all those wonderful people who leave kudos, comment and even read my story! 
> 
> Have a great day/night~


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today because these are two very short chapters and mainly a bit bromance fluff :)

„But Jaebuuuuum", Yugyeom whined for the hundredth time this day. Jackson and Yugyeom were both sitting on the floor in front of Jaebum's desk. It was Friday evening and every other employe had already gone home. Youngjae had already excused himself an hour ago. 

It seemed like Jaebum had no intentions of leaving his office any time soon though so Jackson and Yugyeom made it their mission to distract him. 

"I'm sorry Yugyeom but I need to finish that", Jaebum sighed, he knew it was late but they really had to move on with the coffee client. 

"But it's already", Jackson looked at his watch, "10pm." 

Jaebum put his head in his hands. He wanted to go home and sleep too but he couldn't neglect work. It had reasons why he was the CEO and staying longer than anyone else was one of them. 

"You leave us no choice then", Yugyeom said while he rolled on the floor like a small child, he randomly did that sometimes when JB frustrated him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"He means that we will stay here and help you, idiot", Jackson filled in for Yugyeom who had sat up and was currently flattening down his hair that stood up in all directions. 

"You don-"

"Just shush and give us a third of your work", Yugyeom said smiling a bit as he took notice of Jaebum's wide eyes. 

"You guys are the best!", he exclaimed and the others agreed because they really were great.

Together they worked till 1am and to say that they were exhausted would have been an understatement. 

"You kno-", Jackson had to yawn in between his sentence, "-w, I'm pretty proud of us."

Jeabum nodded, too tired to say anything.

Yugyeom had already fallen asleep on Jaebum's chair. The other didn't have the heart to wake him up even though Jackson had to finish the younger's task. 

"Should I give you a ride home?", Jackson asked Jaebum. 

"That would be great but what about sleeping beauty?"

Jackson thought about the possibilities. Of course they could leave him here or- 

"Help me carry this lazy bastard to my car."

Somehow they managed to bring Yugyeom down safely. And if his head maybe bumped into a desk, a wall or the doorframe it was completely accidental, at least at the beginning.

After they had put him in the car Jackson started to drive. 

"Can Yugyeom sleep at yours? I'm too tired to drive over to his", the blond asked Jaebum, who had his head leaned against the window and was nearly dozing off if it hadn't been for Jackson's question. 

"Of course"

Not much later Jackson pulled over at Jaebum's driveway. With joined forces they also managed to dump Yugyeom unceremoniously on the sofa in JB's living room. 

Jeabum quickly searched for a blanket for the younger as he saw Jackson softly snoring next to Yugyeom. Looked like both would be sleeping here tonight. With a soft smile Jaebum carefully put the blanket over both of them and made sure that they had a comfortable sleeping position. 

Finally Jaebum got to bed too after he had brushed his teeth and had put his pajama pants on.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very important: I won’t be able to post daily (or even) for the next week. The reason is that school is getting hella stressful and my lazy ass really needs to study. So I sincerely apologize and I hope you understand... If I take too long to update don’t hesitate to yell at me though. I’ll try my best to find time to write! <3

"God dammit, what the hell happened to my head?", Yugyeom complained as soon as the first rays of sunlight woke him up. Still with his eyes closed he grabbed what he thought was his pillow expect that it was strangely warm.... and breathing? 

"That's my shoulder you're drooling on. Take me on a date first, then we can cuddle", his pillow said. Actually it was Jackson but Yugyeom didn't budge, he kept hugging him. 

"When did you get so heavy?", Jackson groaned which made Yugyeom flinch. 

"Keep your voice down, my head feels like it got shredded into a jigsaw puzzle that then got glued together only to be shaken up again"

"Poor you, but why are you at my place? I thought I left you at Jaebum's?" 

"What?"

"What?"

"You're both at my place, idiots", a third voice yelled from the kitchen. Jaebum was preparing coffee for the three of them and also some painkillers for the youngest. Maybe they shouldn't have hit his head so often against various objects but now it was too late.

Jackson jumped up from the couch, quickly apologizing to Yugyeom that had fallen down because of the fast movement. He then went over and hugged Jaebum from behind. 

"Thanks for letting us stay"

Jaebum tried to wriggle out of his grasp but complied as Yugyeom joined the hug. 

"It's funny how you seem so grumpy but in reality your the biggest cutie patootie", Yugyeom whispered and received a slap from JB. 

"That's enough human contact for a whole year, please let go" (HA! ME)

Chuckling his best friends did as told and waited at the table for their coffee and Jaebum handed Yugyeom the painkillers. 

After JB explained to them why both were here (leaving the head bumping out of course, no need to anger the younger any further) the two at least weren't confused anymore. 

"Since we're all here why won't we do something together?" Jackson happily asked. 

Jaebum agreed, they all could use a rest after they had worked so hard. 

"Why won't we watch some good old Disney movies?"

"Yugyeom, how can you still be such a child?" 

"You're never too old for Disney" 

"You've got a point" 

Long story short they were now huddled either on or around the sofa watching the lion king. 

"Jackson are you crying?" 

"What?" He sniffed, "I'm not crying, you're crying" 

Jaebum laughed and continued to watch the movie, it was the scene were Mufasa died. The older put an arm around his crying friend in an attempt to comfort him. Jackson gladly leaned in and let his gaze drift to the TV again.

After the second movie Yugyeom's phone started to ring and he quickly excused himself, a pink blush gracing his cheeks. 

"What's up with him?", Jaebum asked curious. 

Jackson, who was as cheerful as ever again, wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Bambam called him"

Jaebum nodded knowingly. To be honest it got extremely awkward to watch Yugyeom and 'daddy long legs' dance around each other. It was obvious to everyone at work that the two grew close after 5 weeks of working together so why couldn't they? 

But Jaebum knew that rushing Yugyeom into admitting anything wasn't the right thing to do. The younger would confess at his own time and so it should be. 

"Guys listen up!"

Speaking of the devil, he came jumping back into the living room and plopped flat down on the sofa, a dopey grin plastered on his face. 

"Bambam invited us to a club opening today, can we go?" 

"You don't have to ask if you can go, you're old enough", Jaebum stated as a matter of fact. He didn't feel like going but that didn't mean his friends couldn't.

"You sure he his?", Jackson's received a kick from Yugyeom. 

"Please Jaebum, come with us?", Yugyeom pleased and Jackson mustered up his best puppy eyes. 

Jaebum wanted to decline but looking into his friends eyes, he couldn't. With a sigh Jaebum finally agreed. 

What could go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh also, any ideas who ‘might’ go to exactly the same club? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUES WHO HAD TIME TO WRITE WHILE LUNCH BREAK! I’m sorry for keeping you waiting but on Friday I’ll have my last test~
> 
> PS: Thank you so much for all those awesome comments! Love you guys <3

„Damn Youngjae, you look good", Jinyoung exclaimed as he inspected his friend from head to toe. Youngjae was dressed in a silk shirt, that must be new and black pants that were a little tighter than what he'd usually wear. 

The other rolled his eyes but couldn't fight the small blush on his cheeks. 

„Mark made me put this on"

„Of course I did", Mark appeared behind Jinyoung and whispered something in his ear that Youngjae couldn't understand. Whatever it was made Jinyoung chuckle and nod his head in agreement. They were talking about how Youngjae would definitely get ‘some’ in that outfit.

„What are you two talking about?", Youngjae wanted to know but the others wouldn't answer. 

It was Saturday night and they were getting ready to go to the club. Mark took it as his personal mission to style Youngjae and the younger regretted ever agreeing on it. He wouldn't stop squirming in his pants. The only comfortable thing was the shirt he had got from Jaebum. No, from a client, he remembered himself.

Also his hair was messily done by Jinyoung and it honestly didn't look half bad. 

„Ready to go?", Mark clapped his hands together and his two friends nodded. 

Together they drove to the club. Youngjae didn't plan on drinking much so he decided to be the driver afterwards. 

The loud music as they entered was unbearable. Together with the many people that were crowded on the dance floor and the sweat that shimmered on their skin made Youngjae uncomfortable. He quickly went to a more secluded area and waited till Mark and Jinyoung came with drinks and water for him. 

„You sure you don't wanna drink anything? You've been stressed lately, it could help you loosen up", Mark said. Although it would be convenient to have a driver when they would be drunk later on, they could always call a cab. 

Youngjae reassured them that he was fine with it and sipped on his water. 

They talked a bit more, well they had to shout or else no one would have understood a word till Mark pointed at something behind Youngjae. 

„Why didn't you tell me you invited JB too?"

„Wait what?", Youngjae blinked confused before it hit him. He turned around so fast, he was afraid he would break his neck in the process. 

There he was. The guy that made all his work days complete hell and hated him to the core without giving a reason why. 

Youngjae chuckled nervously, already knowing that Mark and Jinyoung would want to go over to JB. 

„We better leave him alone, you see? He's got Yugyeom, Jackson and Bambam with him. He won't need us" 

That wasn't very smart of Youngjae as he saw the sparkle in Mark's eyes. 

„Jackson is the blond hottie, right? What are we sitting here? C'mon let's go!" he grabbed Youngjae's and Jinyoung's Hand and pulled them with him. Jinyoung giggled at his friends excitement while Youngjae looked like he'd rather want the ground to swallow him up than take a single step further. 

„Jaebum?", Mark yelled over the music as the three reached their table. 

The other looked up surprised and let out a groan when he noticed Youngjae standing behind Mark who kept his head low. A pang of hurt hit him as he heard or more like saw JB's frustration. 

„Can we sit with you?", His friend frowned at Jaebum but didn't mention his previous gesture, his mind was already occupied with Jackson. 

Just as Jaebum wanted to tell them to back off and leave them the hell alone Bambam chimed in. „Sure! The more the merrier, right guys?" 

Reluctantly the other three agreed. Neither of them were exactly thrilled to spend their free night with Youngjae but Yugyeom and the others didn't want to make Bambam sad nor disappointed. 

Jinyoung and Mark sat down smiling, Youngjae still had his gaze down. 

Bambam noticed the tense atmosphere and stood up to bring a round of shots. An icy silence came over the table after he had left. 

„Bottle up guys!", Bambam cheered as he was back, slamming the shot glasses on the table. 

This was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is really lame.... I wanted to do a small filler just to bring the boys together at a table heheh. 
> 
> But boi I’m excited to write the club interactions!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great week! My tests are over for now so you can expect more updates again. ｡◕‿◕｡
> 
> I just want to quickly say how much I appreciate the support this story is getting, like seriously, all your comments are so nice ^•^ You’re amazing people and don’t let anyone dull your sparkle~

Youngjae didn't know how much time passed or how many glasses everyone had drowned already but he was sure that none of them even knew how to write their names anymore. All, except for him.

After an hour Yugyeom and Jinyoung started a fight and began to throw peanuts at each other. The table was a mess but no one actually cared. They themselves didn't even know what they were arguing about. Youngjae thought it started with something trivial like a tv series or something. Then it escalated.

"You little idiot, I'll kill you!", Jinyoung threatened the younger. 

"What will you do, heh? You're so old it'll take you weeks to even lift your hand, grandpa!", Yugyeom replied back and Bambam let out a loud 'ohhhh'. Of course he took Yugyeom's side. It was obvious to Youngjae that Bambam liked Yugyeom but the youngest was too occupied with arguing to notice the looks he received from Bambam. All three of them had tinted cheeks from the alcohol and their words were slurred. The rest wasn't much better, especially Jaebum, he had drunk the most so far.

"Say one more damn word and you gonna-!"

"Fucking language guys!", Mark tried to calm them down but wasn't any better with his choice of words. It managed to shut them up though, Yugyeom falling back in his seat and leaning against Bambam's shoulder.

"Hey Jaebum", Jackson whispered and Jaebum turned towards him with a dopey smile that showed how much alcohol he had intus.

"Whut?" 

"Imma go to the toilet" 

Jaebum let out a childish 'ewww'. He did not need to know this. 

"Be careful, take care and have fun", Yugyeom, who had somehow heard bits of their conversation, did finger guns in Jackson's direction. He looked just as confused as the rest. 

"It's just the toilet, not an adventure" 

"Oh", Yugyeom looked deeply concerned, "I think I understood that wrong" 

"Idiot", muttered Jinyoung which earned him a kick from Yugyeom under the table. 

Jackson stood up with a last shake of his head and stumbled towards the men bathroom. 

"Youngjae, you're so quiet, are you alright? Maybe some drinks would help!", Jinyoung offered. 

In the meantime Jaebum poured himself another shot. He couldn't remember the last time he had drunk that much or even drank a single drop of alcohol but Youngjae's presence alone made him nervous and angry. He didn't like this combination of feelings.

"Youngjae never says anything, he never did. So where's the surprise?" Jaebum scoffed, no one got what he meant except for Yugyeom who looked at him concerned. Jaebum only shook his head, meaning that the youngest shouldn't worry.

"What do you mean?", Mark asked harshly. He had never liked it when someone was rude in any way to his best friend and got really protective sometimes. 

Jeabum laughed bitterly, "What I'm saying is tha-"

"GUYS", their annoying blond friend interrupted JB. He put a hand on the table to steady himself before he began to talk again. "I made some new friends on my way back! We'll be the next awesome boy group! We gonna be a damn hit!" 

Only then did they notice three tall men standing behind Jackson, all extremely good looking. 

"This is Hakyeon, that one is Hyuk and... uhm, sorry I already forgot your name", Jackson pointed at each one as he said their names but stopped at the last male. 

"Sungjae", the man replied and grinned at everyone, not caring that Jackson didn't remember his name. It seemed like they were completely wasted too or else they wouldn't have agreed to what was likely Jackson's idea.

Jackson threw his arms around Hakyeon's and Hyuk's shoulders and smiled knowingly at JB. 

"And you, my dear best friend, will promote us. Just imagine how successful we'd be together"

"Why is he your dear best friend and not me?", Yugyeom pouted.

"Because you are my annoying best friend, but back to the band now", Jackson grinned, "what do you think?"

"This is a great idea!", Jaebum agreed because for his clouded mind it truly was. "What will be your name?" 

"You mean band name? I don't know, I didn't think they'd agree so I didn't plan this far. Have you any ideas?" The question was directed at the three newcomers. All shook their heads except for Hyuk, he eyed the table before his eyes landed on the now empty bottle of alcohol. A grin soon spreading across his face.

"What about Big Byung?" 

"Perfect!" Everyone cheered except for Mark and Youngjae. Mark because he wanted to get to know Jackson this night and was a little jealous that some strangers got his full attention when he himself didn't even have a conversation with him. 

Youngjae because he wasn't in the mood, the previous words from JB still prominent in his ears. 

„So I'm gonna be Wangkong from now on", Jackson declared, already reaching for the next shot glass. No one asked how he came up with the name so quickly. 

„I'm Dolbaeki, it has a nice ring to it"

„I'll go with Hyukddi, such a great name"

„I always wanted to be called Yookduk"

With that their stage names were also chosen. The four exchanged numbers so that they could contact each other for further..... band discussions. No one expected them to take the whole thing so serious but they apparently really meant it.

Later on Yookduk, Hyukddi and Dolbaeki had to go, saying their friends would probably be searching for them. Jackson looked like he might cry because his band mates were gone and Mark took his chance to distract the other. 

"Hey, Jackson. Wanna dance?" 

Of course the blond nodded and stood up, still a bit sniffling. He pulled Mark behind him who winked at Youngjae and Jinyoung before he followed Jackson. Maybe now they could actually talk, Mark thought to himself.

"Dancing sounds good! May I ask for this dance my lady?", Bambam went down on one knee, causing Yugyeom to giggle. He was so extra. Not even because he was drunk, just because he was. 

And Yugyeom loved it.

"I'm not a girl but I'll accept your offer, my shining knight"

"I really am a shining knight today"

With that those two were also gone, giggling on the way to the dance floor.

Traitors. That was all Jaebum could think of as he watched his two best friends go, leaving him alone with Youngjae and Jinyoung. How could they do that to him? 

Jaebum drank more of Jackson's beer that he had left there. It would be a waste if he didn't, he reasoned.

"Don't you think you have enough?", Youngjae asked with worry in his voice. It couldn't be good to be drinking so much alcohol, especially because Jaebum looked like he would rarely drink.

"Don't act like you care"

Well that was just rude.

Jinyoung felt the growing uncomfortableness and decided it was his cue to search for Mark and that other dude. He quietly left but neither of the two noticed, too busy staring at each other. 

"What is your problem, Jaebum?", Youngjae asked irritated, his brows furrowed.

JB began to chuckle slightly as he eyed Youngjae. A few seconds later loud laughter left his mouth and he clutched his stomach.

"What are you laughing at?" Youngjae got confused, he had hoped JB wouldn't be the laughing kind of drunk but apparently the alcohol took his tools now. 

"You-" again a laugh, "you look so funny when you're angry! Have you ever seen your face like this?"

Seriously? Youngjae couldn't believe the other.

"Like a small child! It's cute!" 

Okay, Youngjae had enou- wait. 

Cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just agree that Big Byung is a.... masterpiece?
> 
> PS: sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I’m really tired but I’ll go over it tomorrow again :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all doing great~

"Did you- did you just call me cute?" 

Jaebum's eyes widened in shook as he put his hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying more things he'd regret later on. He did say cute, didn't he?

"No?", Jaebum applauded himself mentally for his smart answer. Of course Youngjae was to some extend really cute, nothing had changed there, but he never planned on saying that out loud, yet alone to his face.

"I think I should do the sleep", Jaebum sighed, already putting his head on the table. It was a poor attempt at changing the topic but just thinking about the other was exhausting in his opinion. 

Do the sleep? Youngjae had to help the poor guy. 

"Come on up", he sighed. 

Jaebum squinted at Youngjae. 

"I don't wanna throw up" 

"I said come on up, not throw up", Youngjae smiled a bit at the older. Who would have thought that Jaebum could be so stupid and... sweet. Well, he was drunk but nonetheless it counted. 

Jaebum mumbled something that sounded like 'more sense' and stood up on wobbly legs. Immediately Youngjae came rushing towards him and put Jaebum's arm around his own shoulders, trying to support the other.

"I'll bring you home, is that alright?" 

Jaebum's eyes got big. 

"But your friends!", he whisper shouted, "they need a drive too!"

Youngjae was touched by his concern. It was nice knowing that Jaebum already cared about Mark and Jinyoung. 

It would be nice if he cared about me too, Youngjae thought bitterly.

"I'll pick them up later, they seem to enjoy it here"

Indeed they did. Mark and Jackson somehow ended up with switched shirts, not that they seemed to mind though, Yugyeom and Bambam were dancing close to each other and looked like they had the time of their life while Jinyoung was back at it again with the peanuts. He must have stolen them from a table only to throw them at Yugyeom. The youngest often threw him annoyed looks but Bambam made sure Yugyeom would only look at him.

Youngjae was amazed Yugyeom and Jinyoung hadn't killed each other yet. 

"Oksie, lead the way captain Jae", Jaebum saluted. 

"Were you always such a weird drunk?", Youngjae asked as they pushed their way through the crowd of sweating people. Both of them grimaced in disgust. 

"When I was your age-"

"You're not that much older", Youngjae interrupted him with an eye roll. 

"Lemme talk will you? When I was your age I never drank", Jaebum slurred. 

Youngjae stopped walking which made Jaebum bump into him. He wobbled a little bit Youngjae's grip helped him to steady himself. After a quick 'sorry' Youngjae talked again. He didn't expect that answer. He thought Jaebum would be the typical guy who got drunk in highschool, college parties and later on with his friends in a bar.

"So it's your first time being drunk?" 

Jaebum only shrugged his shoulders, obviously embarrassed he had admitted it although Youngjae didn't see why he would feel like that. 

Finally they got out of the stuffed place and the cool air hit them, making both shiver. 

"Remember when you told me to throw up?", Jaebum asked and only now Youngjae noticed how pale the other was. He hadn't been able to see it with the bright and flashing lights before. 

"I didn't tell you to throw up", he corrected once again. 

"But it seems quite peachy now"

Before the younger could react Jaebum wrestled himself out of his grip and ran as fast as he could on his unstable legs to the next free spot and puked. 

Jaebum looked so helpless that Youngjae forgot that he usually would turn away in disgust at the sight of vomit and kneeled down next to Jaebum.

„Don't look at me, I'm disgusting", Jaebum croaked out before he had to vomit again. Why did he have to do that in front of Youngjae? It wouldn't have been a problem if it was Jackson or Yugyeom. He simply felt ashamed now 

He was so occupied with scolding himself that he didn't notice Youngjae sitting down next to him.

"You're not disgusting, don't ever say that", he whispered and rubbed small circles on Jaebum's back while he waited till the other was feeling better. The words made Jaebum look up in surprise. He lifted his head a little too fast and everything went spinning. 

Again he puked. 

Youngjae had to look away, fighting with the urge to vomit himself. But he wouldn't leave JB's side.

After ten minutes Jaebum felt ready to stand up and walk again. Youngjae extended his hand for him to take and together they went towards the younger's car. 

"I think that sobered me up a bit", Jaebum mumbled as soon as he put his seat belt on. He leaned his head back and kept his eyes closed since he didn't want the nausea to return, which also meant that he didn't see the small smile on Youngjae's face. 

„What a pity, you were quite amusing", to bad your an asshole when you're sober, Youngjae added in his head.

„Shut it" 

Youngjae chuckled and Jaebum opened his eyes to look at the man next to him. 

„I've always liked your laugh the most" 

"Always?"

The other didn't answer.

What did Jaebum mean? Youngjae guessed he was just talking gibberish and decided to ignore it although he was confused and curious. Jaebum was especially cryptic tonight, first his statement about Youngjae never saying anything and now this.

„Hey! Don't fall asleep!", Youngjae scolded the older that was dozing off. That's why he didn't answer. He tried to hit his shoulder but missed since Youngjae had to keep his eyes on the road and accidentally hit Jaebum's face lightly. 

„I'm awake! No need to punch me!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!", Youngjae repeated over and over again.

"Fucker", Jaebum mumbled and Youngjae would have been hurt if it hadn't been for the small smile on the other's face. 

"I need your address" 

Jaebum told him and they continued to drive in silence. While they did Youngjae had time to think about what was going on. 

He was driving his drunk boss, who hated him, to his house and actually had a decent conversation with him for the first time. 

Youngjae was happy about the fact that he did some progress with JB. But he also knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up. Just because the other decided to be nice for once didn't mean it would stay that way. Nor did it mean that Youngjae would forgive JB that easily for what he had done to him in the past weeks. 

Not late afterwards Youngjae and Jaebum stumbled into the older's house and Youngjae told him to get ready for bed. He complied and Youngjae began to search for painkillers, he was sure Jaebum would need them the next morning.

As soon as Jaebum was tucked into bed Youngjae quietly left, not wanting to disturb him while the other tried to fall asleep. 

Just when the door to his bedroom got closed, Jaebum whispered a small 'thank you' but Youngjae was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, the chapters are getting long... just tell me if it’s hard to read and I’ll split them ^^


	17. Say the name SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you all stay healthy now that it’s getting colder (at least where I live)~ I’m just saying that bc I got sick and don’t want any of you to have the same <3 
> 
> ALSO WARNING! 
> 
> This chapter includes a flashback of how JB got bullied. I don’t want to make any of you uncomfortable so I wrote where it began and ended in brackets. You can easily skip it and I’ll explain what happened in a short summary at the end   
> notes.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter ^^

"You fucking idiot! Where the hell were you last night? I swear to god now that I know you're alive I'll kill y-" 

"Jackson please be quiet", Jaebum felt like his head was a piñata and small children were hitting it mercilessly. A fuming Jackson wasn't helping either. 

"My head hurts too, dumbass. Can you imagine how worried we were? Youngjae wasn't there either and when he got back to pick up Mark and Jinyoung he told us he had brought you home and Yugyeom, Bambam and I shared a taxi!" 

"I'm sorry Jackson, I really am", Jaebum mumbled disappointed at himself. How could he forget to tell his friends that he had gotten home safely? 

His friend sighed and plopped down next to Jaebum on the sofa.   
It was still early in the morning because Jackson didn't waste any time to come and scold the older as soon as he woke up. Jackson looked hangover too and Jaebum felt even guiltier seeing his friend yelling even though he must have a bad headache. 

"Should I bring you painkillers?"

Jackson nodded. 

Jaebum stood up and went over to the kitchen. A small note and three pills laid on the counter. Curious he read it. 

Your head must hurt, I hope these are the right ones  
-YJ

A smile graced Jaebum's features as he reread the note. Could it be that maybe Youngjae did change after all this time? Jaebum would see for himself. 

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, sorry", quickly JB grabbed the three pills and a bottle of water from the fridge before he went back to the blond. 

"Thank you", he mumbled as he took them out of Jaebum's hand and swallowed one, leaving the other two for Jaebum. 

As Jeabum questioned him why he didn't take one more, he told him that since it was basically Jaebum's first time being hangover he should have two. So he wouldn't be ‚grumpy' all day. But Jackson just didn't want JB to have a bad headache.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Jaebum spoke again. 

"How was it with Mark, Wangkong?" 

Jackson laughed, promising himself he'd call his band members tomorrow, maybe they could become actual friends.

"You're just jealous that I'm part of Big Byung" 

"Darn it, you're right", Jaebum chuckled. 

"Mark was really nice but it's funny" 

„What?"

„How come they didn't recognize at least Yugyeom and me? I'm seriously concerned about their memory"

Jaebum never thought about that, it was weird that no one remembered them. Yes sure, they all had changed a lot and many years had passed but still, were they so unimportant that everyone forgot them? At the beginning Jaebum was happy that Youngjae was so oblivious but now he felt hurt, realizing that his first love probably never looked at him too long or else he would know that it was him by now. 

„Don't think too much about it, let's eat something" 

„I'd rather puke again", Just the thought of eating anything made Jaebum sick. 

"Yadda yadda, you need something and later on we'll go to Yugyeom and interrogate him about Bambam", his friend seemed so eager that Jaebum found himself nodding in agreement, not wanting to disappoint him.

After their short visit at Yugyeom's Jackson brought Jaebum home again. The older felt a bit better now that he knew all his friends were alright and healthy. 

He decided to keep it simple and watch something on Netflix for the rest of the day. His mind wouldn't let him relax though, he kept thinking about Youngjae. 

Why Youngjae didn't recognize him. 

Why Youngjae always changed the topic when it came to why he got fired at his last place. 

Why Youngjae was so nice. 

The thoughts wouldn't leave his mind so the best thing he could do was go to bed early. 

He struggled falling asleep and when he eventually did, he wished he had stayed awake.

 

(The dream is starting now) 

 

"Yo, faggot! I'm talking to you!"   
A punch to his stomach had Jaebum gasping for air. 

"You're disgusting"

The bullies were cornering him behind the school, the main bully held him up by his collar while the others took turns kicking and punching him. 

"Youngjae look at this walking disgrace!" 

But Youngjae wouldn't look, he turned his head away and Jaebum was sure he had his eyes shut. 

"That's what you get for being so fucking pitiful", the main bully spat in his face before he let go of Jaebum. The in blood covered boy fell on the ground, his legs too weak to keep his weight up. With deep breaths he tried to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks, all while Youngjae stood there and watched. Looking helpless. 

The dream changed all of a sudden and Yugyeom, Jackson and JB were now in the older’s office. 

"Look at him! He's so ugly" Jackson called out to no one in particular. 

Yugyeom agreed. 

"He's so pathetic" 

Jaebum didn't know who they were talking about so he stepped a little closer and noticed a male figure. He sat in a corner, hugging his knees and hiding his face. His shoulders were shaking and Jaebum guessed he was crying. 

"Should we teach him a final lesson?" Jackson asked Jaebum who nodded although his mind wanted to scream at them to stop. This wasn't right. They shouldn't be hurting anyone. 

„Please stop", came a broken sob from the man on the floor. Hugging his knees so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Jackson ignored his pleads and pulled at his hair, forcing him to look up. 

Jaebum felt like screaming as he saw the beaten face of none other than Youngjae.

 

(The dream ends here)

 

Jaebum shot up from his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. His breathing was heavy and the sound of his own heartbeat was ringing in his ears. 

With shaky fingers he touched his face and felt something wet. He was crying but didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing, knowing it wouldn't work. Loud sobs escaped his now shivering body.

The first nightmare was common for him, after he had left his old highschool the dream returned every week. With a lot of time and the help of his two best friends it got better. But even now, after nine years, he couldn't fully forget the bullies' words.

The second dream was the one that scared him the most though. He began to cry harder as he thought about how Youngjae looked. Jaebum knew he should hate the younger, he really tried to hate him but even Jaebum could finally realize that they would only hurt Youngjae if they continued to bully him. 

If they hadn't yet. 

They didn't punch him but for some people words cut deeper than anything else and Youngjae seemed like one of them, he just didn't show it.

Jaebum's heartbeat calmed down and he was able to breathe normally again. A few tears were still rolling down his cheeks and Jaebum tried to wipe them away with his blanket. A sigh escaped his dry lips and he sank into his bed again but sleep wouldn't come anymore. He kept tossing and turning but nothing worked. 

Of course he had wanted to see Youngjae cry when he hired him. He wanted that the other begged for forgiveness but now, the thought alone made Jaebum sick.

They weren't better than the bullies.

Somehow the bullied became the bully along the way and Jeabum didn't like it. He should be ashamed of himself.

How could he forget how much he had suffered? How could he willingly be so rude towards someone? Even though the other had hurt him so badly he shouldn’t do the same.

JB lied in his bed, wide awake. All these thought making sleep for him impossible to come. 

But JB promised himself something. 

No matter how hard it would be for him, he wanted to change. 

He wanted to get nicer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the dream was a quick scene where JB got called names and stuff from his old bullies. Youngjae was there too but like always, never did anything and looked away as it happened. The dream changed and JS, JB and YG were in Jaebum’s office. There was also a figure that they insulted and hit. At the end of the dream JB realized that it was Youngjae. 
> 
> ~
> 
> Jaebum will finally get nicer to poor Youngjae ;) 
> 
> Also I deeply apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Youngjae went to work sooner than usual. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who had planned on doing so. 

"Good morning", Youngjae said as he saw his boss standing in front of him, blocking the entrance to his office. 

"Good morning" 

Youngjae wanted to ask JB if he could kindly move but closed his mouth immediately again. Did he just say good morning back?

"What?", Jaebum grew nervous under Youngjae's gaze that wouldn't leave him. The younger didn't even notice how intensely he was probably staring at JB.

"Are you still drunk?", he asked.

"No?"

"You sure?"

"Positive" 

Youngjae squinted at him. Was JB sick? Maybe. 

„You just gonna stare at me or actually do something?" 

Ahh there he was again, the sarcastic bastard Youngjae knew. 

Youngjae didn't want to push his luck and ask if he was feeling any better although he was curious. Jaebum looked more tired than usual and he even greeted him today, which was extremely weird.

Slowly he walked over to his desk after Jaebum had gone to his own office. He really needed to stop worrying about Jaebum. For all he knew the latter hated him so why should he care? 

But the dark circles under his eyes didn't look healthy at all. Did something happen the next day after the club? Youngjae couldn't help but wonder.

After an hour JB called for Youngjae. 

He knocked before he entered. „Yeah boss?" 

„About the preparation you did for our new-"

Immediately the younger ducked his head expecting to get scolded for doing something wrong and only heard the last sentence again.

"It's not all bad" 

Youngjae's head shot up in surprise. He knew it wasn't the best compliment, if it even was, but this sentence coming from Jaebum felt special to him.

"Although there are still a lot of mistakes", Jaebum continued and burst Youngjae's small bubble of happiness. 

He hung his head low again and went over to his boss to ask him if he could go over the papers one more time.

"No-"

"Please let me correct them"

"Don't interrupt me"

"I'm sorry" 

Jaebum sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Youngjae would lie if he said he didn't notice how tight it hugged his upper arm like that.

"No you can't go over them again because we'll do it together." 

He didn't know what to respond, or if he should even respond since it wasn't a question so he just kept quiet and waited for JB to continue.

"I realized I can't be mad if you do something wrong when I never showed you how to do it right in the first place"

Youngjae was still silent. 

"Come on then, take a chair and we'll begin with PR for dummies", Jaebum grinned but it didn't quite reach his eyes. It looked forced but Youngjae didn't notice. JB rolled his chair a bit to the left to make sure Youngjae had enough space. He then proceeded to sort the papers on his desk while Youngjae still stood there frozen in place.

Just as Jaebum kept looking at him expectantly he realized that he should finally move. Hastily he took the nearest chair and carried it over. He sat down as far from JB as he could with still being able to see everything the other did, not feeling comfortable when the other acted so nice all of a sudden. It was just strange when he was sober. While he was drunk Youngjae could blame it on the alcohol but now JB's behavior was extremely suspicious for the younger.

Jaebum of course realized that but didn't comment on it since he, for once, didn't want to make the other uncomfortable. 

"Alright, you see? When you put it like that the people who read it won't know if it's.....", Jaebum went on explaining how and what he should do better. Youngjae nodded along trying his best to follow but the other was talking so passionately about it that Youngjae often zoomed out and just watched him talk. He had to remind himself that he should listen.

He really wanted to learn this. 

"...you got that?", his boss asked. 

"It's logical when you explain it" 

Jaebum nodded, trying not to smile at what he supposed was a compliment. 

It wasn't exactly the best situation for him either though. He still had to get used to the whole 'being nice' thing but he thought that this was a pretty good start. 

"Can we go over that one more time?", Youngjae questioned just to make sure he really got it right. His voice was unsure, like he was afraid Jaebum would decline and call him stupid.

"Of course"

Over the time Youngjae also moved a bit closer with his chair, he didn't actually realize that he did it till he was basically next to Jaebum. The atmosphere around the two was still somewhat stiff and impersonal but nothing compared to the tension they had last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I’m amazed that no one called this story boring yet... I mean they finally had a real conversation after 17 chapters. That’s an improvement XD
> 
> Thanks for having patience with me! <3


	19. Chapter 19

"Boss, I'll go now", Youngjae called out. It was already an hour after the time he'd usually leave but today was especially busy. 

When he heard a quiet 'goodbye' from JB the younger left the office. On his way down he spotted Jackson and Yugyeom talking to Bambam. Youngjae cursed his bad luck, that was exactly what he tried to avoid the whole week. 

He put his coat collar up and tried to sneak away without being seen. Or so he hoped. 

"Youngjae!", Bambam yelled excitedly. 

Youngjae suppressed a groan. He turned around and flashed Bambam a fake smile. "Yes?"

"Wanna grab something to drink with us?", Yugyeom shot Bambam a glare but only received a slap on his shoulder from the slightly older. 

"No, thanks", Youngjae mumbled over his shoulder and began to walk again. Sadly he didn't see Jaebum coming from this direction and bumped unceremoniously into the older. Both of them fell on the cool ground. 

Jaebum whined as he tried to sit up again. 

"Idiot, watch where you're going!" Jackson yelled from behind. 

"I'm so so sorr-"

"It's alright, it can happen"

Jaebum's sentence shook everyone in the room, even Bambam. Jackson and Yugyeom blinked like idiots as they tried to process what he had just said while Youngjae just stared at him, mouth slightly opened. 

With a sigh JB stood up and held his hand out for Youngjae to take. As Youngjae's hand touched JB's the older tightened his grip and pulled the younger up. 

Youngjae wiped some dust off his clothes, when he looked up to thank JB no words would leave his mouth. The other had a pair of round glasses on which Youngjae was sure weren't there this morning and also his hair wasn't styled up anymore, probably from driving his hands through it often. It all looked so familiar that Youngjae wanted to scream. He couldn't shake the feeling off that he had seen the other once before. It was like knowing a word in a foreign language but not knowing how translate it into your native language.

"The least you could do is say thank you", Yugyeom said harshly as he walked towards his friend, making sure the other wasn't hurt anywhere. 

"Thank you", Youngjae whispered embarrassed. He was he so distracted by Jaebum's appearance that he totally forgot it. 

"No need, are you hurt?", Jaebum asked. He just did it because his back is hurting from the impact and didn't want Youngjae to have the same. 

"I'm fine", he assured him, confused as to why JB would care. 

Jeabum nodded and faced his three friends, laying an arm around Yugyeom. "Can we go or does someone have to get something from their office first?" 

Youngjae took that as his cue to leave. Before he could walk out the door something Jackson said caught his attention. 

"Aw bummie you look just as squishy as you did back in highschool"

Youngjae simply shrugged the weird feeling he got off and made his way towards the bus stop. Too tired to think too much about it.

"Stupid Youngjae, just walking into y-" 

"It's my fault too, Yugyeom. I didn't look where I was going either"

The youngest of them squinted his eyes at Jaebum. What was up with him? 

"Did you get soft?"

Jaebum clapped his hands together, telling everyone to get ready to leave. It was a poor attempt at ignoring Yugyeom's question. 

What if he'd get soft?

"Anyway I want to get drunk tonight!" 

"Of course you do, Bam", Jackson chuckled. 

Together they went to same bar like the last time. JB ordered water for himself though, the idea of vomiting again wasn't very appealing to him. 

Yugyeom and Bambam sat very close to each other. Jaebum wasn't sure if they were aware of that but decided not to point it out. 

"What was up with you before?" Apparently Jackson was just as confused and curious as Yugyeom. 

"What do you mean?"

"Don't feign innocence now, you know what I mean"

"It's just that it wasn't his fault", Jaebum defended Youngjae. He didn't understand why his friends made such a big deal out of it. 

"Are you sick or something?" 

Jaebum let out a small chuckle. "No, I'm not. Can't we just enjoy our evening and stop the questioning?" 

Jackson didn't look satisfied but let it slide since he didn't want to ruin their night. 

But something was up with JB and neither Jackson nor Yugyeom liked it.

 

~

(A week later)

 

"Good morning, Youngjae. I bought you a coffee but I didn't know what you like so I just ordered a simple latte, I hope that's alright", Jaebum smiled, he was proud to say that it got easier being nice to the younger. It didn't feel completely natural just yet but he was taking steps into the right direction. 

Youngjae looked up from his computer, his eyes so big that JB was afraid they would pop out anytime. 

"For me?" 

"I just said so" 

"How much do you get?", Youngjae asked, reaching for his bag where he had his money. 

"Nothing, dumbo," JB laughed, "It's on me" 

He placed the cup on the other's desk and went to his office without another word. 

Youngjae sat there dumbfounded. Did that just happen? What was going on? 

He wasn't used to the other's behavior. How come he acted like a complete asshole not two weeks ago but now he was.... friendly all of a sudden? Maybe he should ask him? No, that wasn't a good idea. He would just wait and see, maybe it was just a phase? 

Youngjae continued to do his work till the faint sound of music could be heard from JB's office. It wasn't loud or anything, just the choice of song was amusing to Youngjae. 

Quietly, not to disturb the other, he opened his office door to see JB sitting behind his desk, head bobbing to the song. 

"-me likey, me likey likey", Jaebum whispered and Youngjae couldn't help but giggle. The sound made Jaebum jump in his seat. A faint blush graced his cheeks as he saw the younger standing at the doorway. 

"I-H-How long have you been standing there?" 

"Just since the chorus" 

Jaebum nodded. 

"I turned the volume down but I'm sorry if it still distracted you", he remembered the last time he had blasted bang bang bang.

"No, no, it's quite alright. I didn't think you'd be a Twice fan though" 

"Their songs are catchy", Jaebum muttered slightly embarrassed. 

"True" 

"You like them?"

"Yep" 

Jaebum thought for a second and surprised even himself with his next sentence. 

"You wanna listen to music together?" 

People could bond over music, right? Maybe it could work with them too? 

Youngjae contemplated if you should accept the offer, he was still cautious around JB but there could be no harm in listening to music with him. He nodded and told JB he would just quickly get his stuff. 

Youngjae worked on the small table in a corner of JB's office, the music playing at a pleasant volume. Not too loud so it would distract them but not too quiet either. 

JB had his phone on shuffle so it was always a surprise which song would come next. 

"Do you often listen to music while you work?" Youngjae asked because he was genuinely curious. Not many people did that and he expected JB to be one of them. 

"Yeah, it calms me down" 

The younger nodded. 

"You?", Jaebum always thought it was rude when someone asked you something, for example, ‚how are you?' And you didn't ask them back. It showed a lack of interest in his opinion. Besides they actually talked for a change. 

"Sometimes", the younger responded. 

A comfortable silence came over the two but like everything good it had to end.

With the next song. 

"La la la lala la la la", Jaebums eyes got big and even Youngjae looked up, highly amused by JB's expression. 

"Ooh, ooh, I'm just tryna get you in the mood" 

Jaebum couldn't remember the last time he grabbed his phone that fast and paused the song. 

Youngjae bit his lip, holding back laughter.

Jaebum shut his eyes. "Come on, let it out. Laugh all you want" 

The younger couldn't hold it back anymore. Loud laughter came bubbling out of him. 

"I- I didn't know your music taste varies that much" Youngjae wiped nonexistent tears away. 

The blush returned on JB's cheeks. 

"Jackson has downloaded it for me" 

"Sure he did" 

"I'm serious" 

"Of course" 

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really" 

Jaebum looked at him and Youngjae thought that he should maybe tune the teasing down a notch but then JB began to laugh too. 

"Alright, I download it", He said still laughing. 

"I knew it"

After they had calmed down they continued to work. 

"Hey Youngjae, can you come quickly?" 

Youngjae didn't answer he just stood up and went over to his boss. 

"Yes?"

"The CEO from another company requested a meeting with me over dinner. Isn't that the PR agency you worked for before you came here?", He handed him the paper and Youngjae took it, hoping JB wouldn't see how his hand shook. 

As he inspected the paper Jaebum could see the color leave the younger's face.

What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some 2jae bonding time~  
> hope you all had a great day!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: homophobic language
> 
> I just want you to know that I do not mean any of the things I wrote/write. I’m really sorry if I have offended anyone in previous chapter and I genuinely apologize for that. I hope you’re not mad at me but if some are I completely understand, I would feel the same tbh.

"Youngjae, is everything okay?" Of course it wasn't but Jaebum didn't know what else to say.

"Y-Yeah", Youngjae stuttered, handing the sheet back to him. 

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, what was up with the younger? 

"You sure?"

A nod. 

"Would you like to accompany me?" 

Youngjae quickly shook his head. "Wouldn't Jackson be better?" 

"Normally yes but I just thought since you know him it would be better to take you along" 

"I- I-", Youngjae could simply say no, right? 

So why didn't he? 

"Alright" 

"Just if you want to, of course" 

The younger couldn't back away now. 

"When do we meet him?" 

"Tomorrow evening around 6pm for dinner" 

"Do you know what he wants?" 

"I'm not sure but we'll find out" 

Jaebum noticed how uncomfortable Youngjae looked for the rest of the day and regretted asking the other to tag along tomorrow. Youngjae should've told him that he didn't want to. At the end of his work shift Youngjae left with a small goodbye that Jaebum returned.

The next day work continued normally for JB. Not as much for Youngjae. He couldn't stop fidgeting around and even worked in JB's office in hopes that that would soothe his nerves but to no avail. He was anxious about meeting his previous boss. Anxious about what Jaebum would say if he'd find out. 

Jackson was offended that JB didn't ask him to come but understood after he explained to him the reason as to why he chose Youngjae. 

Finally it got time for him and Jaebum to leave. The restaurant where they would meet wasn't far away so they decided to walk there. 

"You're really sure it's okay for you? You seem nervous", his boss asked Youngjae while they wandered down the streets. The cold wind making him shiver. 

"Absolutely" not. 

They sat down on the reserved table when they got there. Youngjae kept looking towards the door when it opened, expecting to see the man he was so afraid of. 

"He's late", JB muttered annoyed as he saw the time. It was already a quarter past 6pm and still no signs of Mr. Lee. 

Eventually an old, chubby male entered. Youngjae stiffened and JB supposed that this was the man they were waiting for. Both stood up to greet him. 

Mr. Lee's eyes grew smaller as he squinted at Youngjae, his smile slowly disappearing. 

"I didn't know you worked for him fa- I mean Youngjae"

Youngjae flinched as realized what Mr. Lee wanted to call him. 

Jeabum noticed the other's discomfort and chose to talk for him. 

"Yes, he's a valued member of our team" 

"I doubt that" 

Jeabum got irritated at the other's behavior. JB knew he wasn't any better to Youngjae at the beginning but even he saw now that Youngjae wasn't all bad so it annoyed him when someone talked rudely about him. 

"Your behavior isn't very professional" 

"You're right," Mr. Lee finally sat down, "let's talk about your business" 

"What about my business?" 

"I want it" 

Jaebum leaned back in his chair, laughing at his straightforwardness. "You're not the only one" 

"At least hear me out" 

"Fine, don't waste my time though" 

Mr. Lee went on explaining how he wanted to buy Jaebum's agency and even offered him a very healthy amount of money for it. Youngjae knew that nothing could change JB's mind. He'd never sell his company to anyone. He'd earned his title as CEO and wouldn't give it away for any amount of money. Nonetheless he let Mr. Lee talk. 

All while Youngjae was dead silent. 

After an hour Jaebum excused himself, saying he needed to go to the restroom. Youngjae wanted to beg him to stay, not to leave him alone with the other but even he knew how childish that would look like. 

As soon as Jaebum was gone Mr. Lee began to talk again. 

"How did a faggot like you get his secretary, heh?" 

Youngjae looked down, not saying anything. 

The old man laughed. "You probably offered to sleep with him, didn't you?" 

"I-I didn't" 

"Sure you did, why else would someone hire you? For your skills? Never" 

Youngjae felt a sting in his eyes and tried to wipe the tear away that rolled down his cheeks. 

"See? You're a small baby, you better quit your job before I tell everyone what a freak you are" 

"Please don't", Youngjae whispered broken. 

"I think that's enough", came Jaebum's calm voice but everyone could see that he was furious. His calmness only made him look scarier. 

"We just talked", said Mr. Lee innocently. 

"I've heard what you said to him" 

This made Youngjae look up afraid. Would JB fire him?

"Good, so you know that he's gay?" 

Youngjae expected Jaebum to look at him with disgust but all he could see was a small shimmer of surprise in his eyes before it was replaced with anger. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" 

"Of course I have! It's disgusting!", the old man exclaimed. 

"The only thing that's disgusting is you", Jaebum whispered dangerously that it scared Youngjae and even Mr. Lee backed away a little. 

"How dare y-" 

"No, how dare you talk to my employe like that? Who do you think you are to decide what's normal and what not? People like you make me sick", now JB raised his voice and the other costumers looked at them, wondering what was going on. 

"Excuse me!", Mr. Lee stood up but was still a lot smaller than JB.

"Youngjae," Jaebum turned to the younger who cowered in his seat, "come on, we're going" 

Hastily Youngjae grabbed their coats and shuffled behind JB out of the restaurant. 

When they were outside JB finally let his anger out. 

"How dare that small cockroach talk to you like that! That small, ugly man has no right to say stuff like that! He even offered me money for my own company! Can you believe how pathetic and fucking sad that is?" 

Youngjae was scared at JB's sudden outburst. He kept silent, not trusting his voice and handed JB his coat. 

"Thanks", he said and slipped it on, Youngjae did the same. 

"You won't fire me?" 

Jaebum turned towards the younger, a frown on his face but Youngjae refused to look at him. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because I'm gay?"

It clicked in Jaebum’s head. That was the reason Youngjae had to leave his previous workplace. Why he didn’t want to talk about it. 

It was silent and Youngjae thought that JB ignored him but when he looked at the other he saw that his shoulders were shaking which meant he was either crying or laughing. 

"I'm sorry but-", apparently JB was laughing, „have you met my friends? They're like a walking rainbow! Heck, I even think Bambam and Yugyeom are a couple" 

Youngjae slightly chuckled now too. JB was right, they were pretty obvious. 

„So no, I won't fire you" 

„I just thought that since you don't like me it would be a good reason to", Youngjae mumbled. 

„You're not that bad Youngjae", Jaebum looked ahead. "Besides I'm gay too"

Youngjae was taken aback at his confession. But now something made sense. 

"That explains why you called me cute" 

"I never calle- Hey! That doesn't count! I was drunk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo....
> 
> As you can guess there will soon be an explanation of Youngjae’s past. ;)
> 
> I really want to make the chapters good and I plan to put a lot of effort into them, which sadly means that I probably won’t update tomorrow. It’s just because I need a bit time to write them...
> 
> I hope you understand and thank you so much for all the support this story is getting. I never thought someone would read it so you won’t believe how surprised I am that you do. 
> 
> <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello~ hope you all are doing great! You’ll finally find out more about Youngjae’s past ;)

They were still walking in the cold. The darkness embracing the two, only a few streetlights and the shining stars making the way in front of them visible. 

„It's freezing", Youngjae muttered as he hugged his arms around himself but it didn't help to save him from the cold wind. Jaebum looked at the younger and saw that he was shivering. Youngjae looked like a small child, which was somehow amusing to JB.

„I would do this thing true gentleman do and give you my jacket" 

Youngjae looked at JB with hopeful eyes. 

„But then I'd be cold so no", the older flashed him a sarcastic smirk which caused Youngjae to roll his eyes, slightly chuckling though. 

„You're horrible" 

Jaebum put his hand on his heart in fake hurt. „Is that a way to talk to your boss?"

For a minute Youngjae had really forgotten that Jaebum was his boss, teasing him about the cute topic had felt so natural before. Nearly like the way Mark and Jinyoung teased him from time to time. 

„Sorry", Youngjae whispered, a bit of sadness in his voice.

JB chuckled and bumped his shoulder against the younger's. „Don't apologize. I was only joking" 

Youngjae smiled a little at that and JB continued to talk.

„Anyways, thanks to that poor excuse of a man I didn't get to eat anything", Jaebum cried out frustrated. Anger rising up again at the mere thought of Mr. Lee. „Are you hungry?", he asked slightly calmer now since he didn't want to scare Youngjae again.

„I'm alright" 

No he wasn't, simply talking about food made his mouth water but he didn't want to admit it in front of JB for reasons he wasn't so sure of himself. 

Sadly his stomach chose this moment to rumble loudly. 

Jaebum chuckled as he heard it and Youngjae tried to hide his face behind his hands in embarrassment. He was sure his cheeks were flushed red. 

The younger felt something grab the sleeve of his jacket and then a light pull. Confused he removed his hands to see Jaebum looking at him expectantly. 

„Huh?" 

Now it was the older's turn to roll his eyes. 

"There's that diner at the end of the street, it's quite comfy," He pulled the younger again a bit who staggered a few steps forward. 

"I'll treat you dinner as an apology that you had to see this horrible man again" 

Youngjae smiled shyly, nodding along as he followed Jaebum. Eating dinner sounded great although he was nervous since it would be just the two of them. He was afraid it would get awkward because he didn't know how to act around the older outside of work. 

To be honest, it was different working for, or more like with him now. Youngjae wasn't nervous anymore, actually he somehow looked forward to it. The other had changed a lot. 

And Youngjae liked it.

Besides there had also been the encounter from before.

Youngjae had to admit the way JB stood up for him was something he admired. 

Something Youngjae wished he could do. 

Something he wished he would have done. 

No, he scolded himself, he wouldn't think of the past now. Like Mark had told him so many times: what's done is done and he should move on. 

"What are you thinking about?" Jaebum noticed that Youngjae didn't say anything for quite a while and the look on the other's face seemed somehow... hurt?

Youngjae shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts. "I'm just hungry" 

Jaebum figured it was a lie but who was he to ask Youngjae what was on his mind?

"Well then what are we waiting for? C'mon!" 

Together they hurried down the street, both wanted to get into the comfortable warmth of the diner as soon as possible. 

"Finally", Youngjae sighed out as he opened the door, holding it open for Jeabum who thanked him.

Youngjae was pleased as he saw that Jaebum was right, the place was extremely cozy.

"Let's sit at the window!", Jaebum said excitedly. He didn't wait for a response and simply sat down at the table that had the best view in his opinion. Youngjae didn't know what the other expected to see though, it was pitch black and he voiced his confusion out loud as he sat down in front of the older. 

"Never say you can't see anything", Jaebum said and took the menu. "The view is beautiful, just look at the stars" 

So Youngjae did. 

His eyes traveled from one star to the other, admiring every single one with the same curiosity as the previous. He had never taken the time to actually look at them before. They were always just 'there' for him. 

And he regretted never doing it sooner. 

"It really is beautiful", He whispered softly, JB hummed in agreement. 

"You know, for someone who looks so scary, you're actually quite a softie"

Jaebum chuckled in his seat. "I guess you're right" 

Before Youngjae could say something again, a waiter came to their table. 

"Good evening, have you decided on something yet?", he asked politely. 

Youngjae hadn't had the opportunity to look at the menu yet so he just ordered a lemonade while JB chose a glass of sparkling water for himself. 

The waiter promised to bring their orders soon and the two took the time to decide what they'd eat. 

"Can we just go with a normal pizza?", Youngjae asked, he didn't feel like eating something extremely fancy. 

"That sounds amazing" 

They told the waiter their orders when he came back with their drinks. 

"How are Mark and Jinyoung?", Jaebum thought it would be good to make some small talk and this was the first question that popped into his mind. He wanted to ask Youngjae something very important though but he felt like this wasn't the right time. 

Youngjae seemed surprised at his question. "Jinyoung is fine although Mark is a bit stressed with work right now which means he isn't home very often, thanks for asking", he finished with a small smile.

JB nodded, he knew all too well how hard work could get. 

"Jackson and Yugyeom don't really like me, right?", Youngjae questioned the other in return after a while. It was pointless to ask if they were fine too since he had seen them today at the office. 

The older took his time to answer since he didn't know how to in the first place. 

"No, they don't" 

The man in front of him nodded. Although Youngjae knew it already it still somehow hurt. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"You did nothing", it wasn't exactly a lie, was it?

They dropped the topic and moved on to something more cheerful, like music. The pizza was delicious and while they ate, they continued to talk about random stuff, enjoying the other's presence. Both didn't realize it had gotten late till they saw that it already was 10:30pm. Neither of them actually wanted to go but they didn't want to annoy the workers so they decided to walk back to the office. 

As they got outside Youngjae started to shiver again. "It's even colder now" 

A sigh escaped Jaebum's lips while he shrugged off his own coat, lying it over the other's shoulders. 

The younger wanted to give it back to him, saying he'd get sick but JB refused. Reluctantly Youngjae snuggled further into the large coat, noticing how it smelled just like JB.

Jaebum was very cold now himself but it wasn't far from the office building, he would survive it.

As they stopped by their cars Youngjae faced his boss once again.

"Jaebum?"

The other turned towards him with raised eyebrows, signaling him that he was listening. 

"Thank you for standing up for me today. It means a lot", Youngjae didn't meet Jaebum's gaze, suddenly he took a special interest in his shoes. 

"Of course I did", Jaebum told him like it wasn't a big deal. 

"But can I ask you something though? I know it's late and the question is really personal but I'd be glad if you could answer"

Youngjae slowly looked up at the older, nodding his head. 

"When did you realize you're gay?"

Youngjae did not expect that. He blinked for a few seconds trying to process the question. It wasn't often someone asked him something as personal as this but surprisingly he didn't feel all too uncomfortable when Jaebum did.

"It's a long story. Can I tell you in your office? I don't wanna freeze to death and if we stand here any longer you'll get sick" 

Jaebum agreed. With already numb fingers he opened the entrance door and they made their way up with the lift. No words were spoken in the short period of time but it wasn't awkward either. 

Eventually they reached JB's office room and the older plopped down on the floor, patting the place in front of him. 

Youngjae chuckled slightly at his actions. He didn't expect his boss to be sitting on the floor but it was a pleasant surprise. He sat down and shrugged of Jaebum's coat. He didn't let go of it though, instead he hugged it closer. Jaebum watched his every movement.

„So uhm," Youngjae wasn't sure where to start, "I guess it all began in highschool" 

Jaebum's eyes widened and he felt a little bit uneasy but he let Youngjae continue. 

"There was this boy and he got bullied because of me"

The older fidgeted around, he was sure he was paler than before. It was clear who that 'boy' was.

Youngjae took his nervousness the wrong way though. "Oh no, no! I didn't bully him at all! I'm not a bully" 

Jaebum didn't say anything and Youngjae sighed. 

"He wrote me a love letter and somehow my previous friends got their hands on it and read it out loud in front of the whole school. Needless to say that this was only the beginning. They-," Youngjae's voice cracked slightly, "they began to hit him a-and I didn't do anything to stop them. I was disgusted by their actions"

Jaebum tried his best to remain calm but it got harder with every words that left the younger's lips. Maybe he should just tell him to shut up. 

But he wanted to know. After nine years he deserved an explanation.

"I'm ashamed of myself, I truly am but you saw it yourself at the restaurant. I couldn't even talk back to Mr. Lee so how should I stand up against a group of what I considered to be my friends? I told them over and over to stop what they were doing but that only caused them to make the assumption that I was gay too. At the time I didn't really know it myself, I had never payed much attention to any gender at the time but I realized that I didn't have anything against being with a man", Youngjae tightened his grip on Jaebum's jacket. 

„They threatened to tell my parents if I helped the boy and I was scared of that so, like the coward I was, I didn't try to defend him and that still is the one thing I am most ashamed of" 

Jaebum swallowed heavily. He didn't want Youngjae to stop talking though. He wanted to know it all. 

Youngjae couldn't stop himself from talking even if he wanted to, it felt too good getting everything from his chest. He was aware of the fact that JB only asked how he found out he was gay but that didn't stop him. 

„Once a beating got so out of hand that the parents of the boy decided that he should change the school and that was when I, although much too late, finally did something. I broke off the contact with my previous friends and they told my parents that I was gay in return", Youngjae looked up at JB but the other avoided his gaze and Youngjae excused himself for rambling on him. 

„Continue, please", JB whispered. 

„Uhm well, they kicked me out but payed for a hotel for the rest of highschool till I'd be able to get a job and pay for my own apartment. They didn't want to live with such a disgrace like me," Youngjae chuckled darkly. 

„It was hard at first but I felt better knowing that I finally did the right thing. Besides I also made new friends, Mark and Jinyoung. I didn't get bullied like the boy but I practically lost my whole popularity. I couldn't have cared about that less though and threw myself into studying as a distraction. After highschool Mark and Jinyoung asked me to move in with them since we got really close and here I am now, nine years later."

Jaebum was oddly quiet. How could he have known that Youngjae had to go through all that? Jaebum at least had the luck that his parents loved and accepted him even after they found out about his sexuality. He couldn't imagine how awful it must have been to get kicked out by his own family. How hurt Youngjae must have been. No wonder he never did anything.

„I'm sorry for telling you all that. I probably made you very uncomfortable. I should have stopped in the mid-"

"Y-You can't remember the boy at all?", Youngjae remembered everything that happened to JB but not that it was JB? It didn't sound believable.

Youngjae shook his head. "There are a few pieces of memory. Like I sometimes saw him in the library and of course when the bullies mocked him but I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. I was too scared to see the hurt in his them, that I just couldn't. I never talked to the boy before so I don't know much about his personality. But I remember that he was the cute, chubby kind of boy with round glasses and baggy pullovers. I can't quite remember his name but I think it started with J? Or G? I don't know"

It was silent between the two before Jaebum lifted himself up. He grabbed Youngjae's hand and pulled him up too. The younger let go of JB's coat in the process, caught of guard by the sudden movement. What he didn't expect was that Jaebum engulfed him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry that I was such a prick to you at the beginning"

Youngjae didn't know what to do at first. After a moment of standing frozen there, he wrapped his arms hesitantly around Jaebum's upper body and laid his head against his shoulder. He didn't know why the other hugged him but he couldn't deny that it felt nice. 

Very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Let me know :) And also Youngjae still is a small /huge/ idiot since he can’t figure out who JB is but don’t worry, that will soon change. 
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend and rest well~
> 
> PS: I’ve been listening to Beautiful by Wanna One on repeat lately somEONE SEND HELP


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh guys! Your comments made me cry today ;-; I was at a friends yesterday so I couldn’t check ao3 and when I did this morning and saw all these comments it was just.... wow.
> 
> Thank you so much!!

Jaebum removed his arms from Youngjae's body and took a few steps back, a somehow sad smile on his face. 

„I think we should go home now", he told Youngjae who nodded in agreement. 

They didn't talk much as they went to their cars. Youngjae was extremely glad he had decided to drive this morning instead of taking the bus like he usually did. After a short ‚good night' and ‚drive safely' the two went their separate ways. 

Jaebum sat in his living room, the conversation he had with the younger still ringing in his ears. Youngjae was afraid, that's why he never did anything. It wasn't Jaebum he was looking at with disgust in his gaze, it was his old group of friends. 

He ran a hand over his face, a loud sigh leaving his lips. Jaebum was exhausted but at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep probably. The older reached for his phone to look at the time. 

12:46am. Great. That meant he would be dead tired at work again.

Just as he wanted to switch his phone off again, a thought crossed his mind. Quickly he opened his group chat with Yugyeom and Jackson and sent a message. 

Def_dayum:  
can we meet tomorrow/today evening at my place? i have something to tell you

He was more than surprised when he got a text back not five minutes later. 

wang-kong:  
everything alright?? 

Brownieee:  
did something happen?

Jaebum smiled softly at their concern. 

Def_dayum:  
everything is good

wang-kong:  
if you say so.... 

wang-kong:  
and sure, when do you want to meet?

Def_dayum:  
directly after work? 

Brownieee:  
sure :)

wang-kong:  
i have to check my calendar

Brownieee:  
pfff as if you'd have anything planned

wang-kong:  
why you gonna be like this?

wang-kong:  
....after work is good

Brownieee:  
see? told you

Def_dayum:  
you two are impossible

Brownieee:  
i take that as a compliment

Def_dayum:  
do that 

Def_dayum:  
anyway, why are you still up?

wang-kong:  
i started a series and now it seems like i can't stop.... 

Brownieee:  
bambam was at my place 

wang-kong:  
ouuuuuuuuiiii

Brownieee:  
not what you think

wang-kong:  
are you sure about that ;)))

Def_soul:  
jackson is right, that sounds weirdly suspicious

Brownieee:  
not you too! 

Brownieee:  
good bye, traitors. I'll go to sleep now

wang-kong:  
with bambam?

Brownieee:  
bLOcKed

Def_dayum:  
i'll try to sleep too, good night 

Def_dayum:  
but you have to tell us everything later yugs 

wang-kong:  
nighty~

Jaebum fell asleep around 2am. It was sooner than he had expected. 

The next day he woke up with a sore throat and a merciless headache. Apparently the short walk without a coat on resulted in him getting a cold. Grumpily he got dressed. He was too lazy searching for a suit that was clean so he simply wore a bright red pullover and black skinny jeans. That would do it for today. He did take the time to style his hair though. 

As he prepared himself something to eat he couldn't help but sneeze. He really should have worn his damn coat yesterday. 

...but then Youngjae would have been cold. 

Jaebum munched on his breakfast and before he left his apartment he grabbed his warmest coat and a scarf. 

„Good morning, boss", Jackson greeted him with a wink. They often called him boss when they wanted to annoy him. 

„Morning", JB croaked out and his voice made Jackson frown. 

„Are you sick?", the blond asked and laid a hand on JB's forehead. 

„You're pretty hot", he mumbled and Jaebum chuckled although it hurt his throat. 

„I'm always hot" 

Jackson rolled his eyes but smiled. „Of course you are but take care, yeah? If you need something tell me or Yugyeom, got it?"

Jaebum nodded. He often forgot how caring Jackson could be when it came to his friends since he usually was so cheerful and not serious at all. 

JB liked this side of Jackson. 

He took the lift to his office and came face to face with Youngjae who was already in the middle of work. 

"Good morni- Are you sick?", he immediately stood up and did the same as Jackson. As he felt how warm JB was a guilty expression washed over his face. 

"You got a light fever, I shouldn't have worn your jacket. I'm sorry" 

Jaebum smiled at the younger, waving his concerns off. 

"It's just a cold, I won't die" 

Youngjae still looked troubled but didn't say anything. 

Jaebum finally reached his own office and plopped down on the chair behind his desk. He tried to concentrate but the nagging headache made it nearly impossible to do so. Nonetheless he worked till lunch break and when it was time to eat, Jaebum decided to take a nap instead. He laid his head on his desk, with the scarf as a pillow and closed his eyes. 

Youngjae went to check on the older since he didn't leave his office to meet up with Jackson and Yugyeom as usual. As he opened the door the slight snoring from Jaebum caught his attention. He must have fallen asleep. Again Youngjae felt extremely guilty. He obviously was the reason why JB was sick and so tired.

Youngjae shrugged on his own coat and left the office to go to the next coffee shop, returning with two cups of hot tea. He softly knocked on the other's door, carefully not to spill any of the hot liquid. When Jaebum barely audible told him to come in he opened the door. 

"I got you a tea, I hope you like it", he placed the cup in front of Jaebum on the desk. 

"That's really nice, thanks" 

"No problem", Youngjae smiled and took a look at the papers Jaebum was working at. 

Without a second thought he took the nearest chair and brought it over next to JB. 

"What are you doing?", the older asked confused. 

"I'll help you with that" 

"Or more like I'll do it and you try to sleep", he added after he saw how exhausted Jaebum looked like up close.

"You don't have-" 

"No complaining, yeah? See it as an apology" 

Jaebum wanted to tell him once again that there was no need to apologize but he figured that it wouldn't make a difference so he just nodded defeated.

The older fell asleep with the even breathing of Youngjae next to him. It was oddly relaxing.

"Jaebum?" 

Jaebum stirred in his sleep. 

"As much as I hate to wake you up, I'm afraid that if you sleep any longer you'll be wide awake at night" 

Finally Jaebum opened his eyes to see Youngjae with his hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking the older. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Morning" 

Youngjae chuckled. "It's four pm"

That made Jaebum stop and turn towards the younger, eyes now dangerously wide open. 

"I slept for so long? But all my work!" He would have to stay over hours again to finish everything but he also told his two friends to meet him later. 

"Don't worry, I did it" 

"You what?"

"I filled out the papers and postponed every appointment you had today. You needed the rest" 

Jaebum smiled brightly at him, feeling a bit better now that he wasn't as tired anymore and the headache wasn't as bad as before. 

"Thank you", he said with as much sincerity as he could.

Youngjae didn't know why but it made him blush slightly. His words sounded so honest although it wasn't a big deal for Youngjae. Apparently it was for JB though. 

When Youngjae wanted to go back to his office Jaebum told him he could stay if he wanted to. The younger happily agreed and sat back down, already continuing with his work. The next hour flew by and before they knew it it was time to go. 

"Make sure to rest well and drink a lot of water! No alcohol though because you are a weird kind of drunk. Not giggly giggly but also not grumpy grumpy. You aren't the emotional kind of drunk either and I don't know i it's because the puking sobered you up but apparently you think I'm cute an-"

"Yeah yeah, I got it. I'm weird", Jaebum interrupted him and shoved the giggling man towards the door. "Come home safely!", he said to Youngjae who stopped teasing him in order to say good bye probably.

"You too" 

With that the other left and Jaebum was alone. Not long though. He met with Jackson and Yugyeom outside the office building and the three of them drove to JB's place. 

"So what do you want to tell us?", Jackson asked as he inspected his friend's fridge, hoping to find something to eat. 

"It's about Youngjae" 

That made everyone turn in his direction. 

"What about him?", Yugyeom questioned confused. 

"Can you two forgive him?" 

Jackson scoffed. "No way in hell I'll-" 

"Please, for me?" 

Yugyeom squinted at JB. He was acting especially odd right now. He did notice that his friend was weirdly nice to Youngjae but thought it was a phase or something. 

"Why should we? Don't you remember how he hurt you?" 

"He never did anything", Jaebum defended the other. 

"Exactly! He was a stupid coward!" 

"Let me explain his side!", Jaebum could already feel the headache coming back as he rubbed his temples. 

"How the heck do you know his side?" 

"That's what I want to explain if you two would let me" 

Jackson and Yugyeom reluctantly nodded and sat down on the sofa. 

Jaebum began to tell them about what happened at the restaurant with Mr. Lee and they grew silent as he revealed that Youngjae was gay. They were just as surprised as Jaebum had been. Then he continued with what Youngjae said to him as they were in his office. How and why he got kicked out from his own home. Why he never did anything.  
Why they weren't better than the bullies if they didn't stop being rude now. 

At the end of the story none of the two dared to say anything. Both feeling awful and guilty. Jaebum was right, they went too far.

"We were dicks" 

Yugyeom nodded. "We should apologize"

Jaebum was glad and proud of his friends for realizing that too. 

"Are you going to tell him?" Jackson asked after a short silence. 

"Tell him what?"

"That it's you he was talking about?"

Well, Jaebum never thought about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whuup Whuup! Jackson and Yugyeom finally realized that they maybe weren’t the nicest potatoes to Youngjae. 
> 
> Hope you liked the new chapter and I wish everyone a great start for the next week! And good luck with school and stuff~


	23. Chapter 23

„I don't see why I should tell him. Things are going good right now so why should I risk ruining everything?" 

Jackson blinked, not believing that his friend just seriously said that. 

„Because maybe he still thinks you hated him for no reason?"

„We", Jaebum corrected. 

„Potayto, potahto", Yugyeom waves off. 

Jaebum sighed loudly, resting his head in his hands. „How should I even tell him? ‚Hey I'm the chubby boy your old friends hit' or ‚Hey, remember the loser from back then? That's me'"

Jackson looked at him with wide eyes before he stood up to smack the other's head. „Neither, you idiot"

JB rubbed the hurt spot on his head out of reflex. „Not nice"

It was silent for a minute, no one really knew how they should admit everything to Youngjae. 

"I just won't", said JB finally.

Yugyeom and Jackson groaned in annoyance. Why was the other so damn stubborn? And stupid?

"Bad idea, extremely bad idea"

"For once Jackson is right", Yugyeom chimed in which made the blond look at him with squinted eyes. 

"No," Jaebum declared in an intimidating way that made both back away a bit and stood up. "He won't ever find out and you two will promise not to tell him" 

In truth he was scared.

Scared of what would happen if Youngjae found out. How he would react. If he would continue to talk to JB or ignore him. If he would just be friendly out of pity. 

The older didn’t want to risk the small friendship they had built so far.

His friends wanted to protest, telling him how that would only make Youngjae feel worse when he'd eventually find out. They were sure he would, but a glare from JB silenced any attempts quickly though and they nodded defeated.

"Let's talk about Bambam"

Yugyeom couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as Jaebum said his name and Jackson gave him a knowing look. 

"How are things going between you two?", the older tried to stay at the Bambam topic since he didn't want to talk about Youngjae for the rest of the night. 

Yugyeom's smile faltered for a second but he quickly covered it up again which concerned Jaebum. 

"Don't tell me I have to beat his ass"

A soft chuckle left his mouth and Yugyeom pulled Jaebum down onto the sofa so he could put his head on his lap. Jaebum plopped down next to him with a surprised yelp but let the younger do as he pleased. 

„Now tell us", Jaebum mumbled as he began to stroke his hair. 

„That looks so gay", Jackson helpfully commented and Yugyeom chucked a pillow at the blond. He and JB had been doing that whenever something upset Yugyeom since they were younger. It helped him to calm down and relax. 

"I like him, as in like like him"

"We know" 

"But do you guys think he likes me too? I know he's especially sweet and nice to me but maybe he sees me just as a very good friend?" 

Wait, they weren’t together yet? 

Jaebum resisted the urge to push Yugyeom on the floor. How blind was that boy? He thought to himself. 

"You stupid idiot", Jackson sighed dramatically, "All my friends are idiots! I'm the only normal per- Oh! You have chocolate", He scrambled on his feet and hurried towards a table where Jaebum had left some sweets. So much about being the only normal one.

"You should just tell him, I'm sure he returns your feelings. He'd be a stupid pumpkin if he didn't", Jaebum told the other who still had his head on his lap. 

"I'm scared, I don't want to lose him", Yugyeom whispered and Jeabum felt a pang of protectiveness overcome him. Bambam better not break his heart. 

"You won'f", Jackson said with a full mouth. He continued to eat while he sat back down in front of his two friends on the floor. 

"Alright, I'll tell him", Yugyeom tried to sit up but was too tired and gave up after the first try, just lying back down again, "I'll tell him tomorrow" 

His friends stayed overnight, not that Jaebum had anything against it but his mind was making him crazy once again. He couldn't fall asleep and Jackson's loud snoring didn't help at all. The tree decided to sleep in the living room and Jaebum although it wasn't as comfortable as his own bed, he couldn't find it himself to care. It reminded him of their time when they were kids in highschool. How they'd often sleep over at the other's and eat as much candy as they could till they were high on sugar. He smiled at the memory of the three of them reading comic books under a blanket with their flashlights on, trying not to get caught by Yugyeom's parents as they giggled late at night.

Jaebum turned around pulling the blanket he had brought from his room closer to his face. He should really sleep now, he couldn't take a nap every day and let Youngjae do all the work. 

The next morning after Yugyeom practically had to kick Jackson awake they made their way to work. Yugyeom looked extremely good today and his two best friends told him so. He thanked them and said he would finally ask Bambam out today. 

"Get him tiger", Jackson clapped him on the back and went to his office. Jaebum did the same after he gave Yugyeom a thumbs up. 

Jaebum couldn't stop smiling as he stood in the lift. He was so proud of Yugyeom. 

"What got you in such a good mood?", Youngjae asked when he saw the dopey smile on the other's face. 

Jaebum sat down on his desk, ignoring the surprised look the younger gave him. 

"Yugyeom will finally confess his crush on Bambam, I'm so proud of that stupid bean" 

Youngjae grinned now too. "That's great, I'm sure Bambam likes him too" 

JB nodded "Yeah right? I mean, did you see the way they looked at each other?"

"Yes!", Youngjae groaned, "I'm happy that will stop" 

"I don’t think so, it will only get worse from now on" 

"How do you mean?" 

"They probably start making out in front of the printers, the entrance and well, basically everywhere" 

A horrified look washed over Youngjae's face. "You're right" 

Jaebum ruffled the other's hair in an attempt to cheer him up but stopped as he realized what he was doing. Quickly he pulled his hand back and chuckled nervously. 

"Anyway, how was your evening yesterday?" 

Youngjae was caught of guard by JB's action and didn't reply immediately so the other had to repeat the question. 

"Oh, uhm, it wasn't anything special. Mark, Jinyoung and I watched a movie but nothing else. What about you?" 

Jaebum told him everything except the conversation they had about the man right in front of him. They chatted for half an hour, both not caring that they should work. It was scary how much Youngjae liked talking to Jaebum lately. It wasn't uncomfortable and they went along surprisingly well. 

After that JB excused himself, saying he should definitely work now and Youngjae nodded. He should too. 

When lunch came around Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam came to get their friend. 

Jaebum came running out of his room and when he saw Yugyeom's and Bambam's linked hands he hugged both, Jackson squealing next to him. 

"I know right? They're so cute!", the blond said excitedly.

"I love you two but no kissing or any kind of other activities while you should be working", Jaebum whispered loud enough for them to hear. 

Bambam blushed a bright shade of red and Yugyeom only grinned sheepishly, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Ewww, now it's too much", Jackson mocked but everyone could see that he didn't mean it. 

"Let's grab something to eat, shall we?", the youngest asked and the other three nodded. Youngjae was still behind his desk and didn't look up because he knew they weren't talking to him. 

Jackson coughed to get Youngjae's attention but it didn't work. 

"Youngjae?", he asked. 

The male looked up with slightly widened eyes. "Yes?" 

"Would you-", Jackson looked everywhere but at him, "would you like to join us?" 

Jaebum grinned proudly like a father at his children. His friends really made an effort to be nicer and he appreciated it immensely. 

"I'd love to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh this chapter is so bad but I’m really exhausted and too lazy to rewrite everything so that will have to do it for today. Sorry~
> 
> Also I don’t wanna seem annoying but I would love to make new friends ^^ if you maybe want to text me my...
> 
> wattpad account is: bambamismyaesthetic 
> 
> and instagram is:  
> bambamismy_aesthetic
> 
> You don’t have to but I thought it would be nice to get to know each other:)


	24. Chapter 24

After the five ate dinner they went back to work. Youngjae didn't know why or how but Jackson and Yugyeom were extremely nice throughout the whole lunch break, they even apologized for being so rude towards him. Youngjae couldn't help but think that Jaebum had something to do with it. 

When the two reached the office after their break, Jaebum held the door open for the younger. 

"Thank you", he said as he slipped past him and JB waved him off, saying it wasn't a problem.

"Would you like to work in my room again? There were some pretty good comebacks and we could listen to them together?", it came out more like a question because JB wasn't sure if Youngjae even liked doing that or if he just stayed with him because he was his boss. 

„Sure!"

Both were grinning brightly, turning away so the other wouldn't see it. 

„I'll just grab my stuff", Youngjae told JB and not twenty seconds later the younger stepped into his office, a pile of paper in his hands. 

Jaebum had already put his phone on shuffle and ‚Runaway' by Pentagon softly played.

After ten minutes of working Youngjae just had to ask. 

„Did you tell Jackson and Yugyeom to be friendly to me?" 

Jaebum coughed. 

He could just tell Youngjae that it was them who decided on doing so but he had the feeling the other wouldn't believe him. 

„I just told them that you are in fact nice", it wasn't a lie. 

„Huh", Youngjae leaned back in his chair before he smiled mischievously, „So i'm nice and cute? I'm flattered"

Jaebum groaned. „You can't just keep reminding me of the cute thing, I was drunk!" 

„Aren't drunk words a sober's thoughts?" 

„I take it back, you're actually really mean", the older grumbled. 

„I'm just kidding", Youngjae laughed, "You're kinda nice too" 

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" 

"Okay, okay, you're really nice. Happy now?"

Jaebum nodded satisfied. He was glad Youngjae thought that. 

"Would you like to come over this weekend? Mark, Jinyoung and I planned on watching a movie again, you can bring Jackson and Yugbam too", Youngjae said nonchalant but deep down he was a little nervous about the other's answer. He wanted to spend a little more time with him out of work and that seemed like the best way.

"Sounds like fun, are you sure Mark and Jinyoung are fine with it though?", JB remembered how angry Mark looked at him at the bar after he had said something rude to Youngjae, he could understand him. 

"Yeah" 

"Then I wou- we'd love to come"

Youngjae looked up and smiled brightly at the older. 

So many things had changed... for the better. Not only was Jaebum there for him when he talked about his past, he also treated Youngjae like one of his friends.

"You know what? This is boring", JB exclaimed as he pushed the papers on his desk away from him. Youngjae chuckled since JB was again very much acting like a child. 

"It's work, what did you expect?"

Jaebum glares at him in fake annoyance. 

"Come on up!", he clapped his hands together, switched the music off and grabbed his coat.

Youngjae watched him in confusion. Where was he going?

"We are going to the park"

Apparently Youngjae asked that out loud but it didn't make more sense now than before. Wasn't it in the middle of the afternoon? Shouldn’t they finish the papers?

„Let's go", The older rushed him impatiently. 

Reluctantly he grabbed his own coat and followed Jaebum out. 

JB closed his eyes in content as he breathed in the cold but fresh air. Youngjae had learned his lesson and had chosen his warmer coat today. He snuggled into it a bit more, the cold wind having no mercy. 

"Can we do that? Just go?", he asked JB. 

The other shrugged which wasn't much of a response so Youngjae repeated his question, this time more stern. 

"I just need a break, besides I'm the boss", Jaebum sighed out. To be honest they could but they shouldn't. He didn't care though.

"You had a nap yesterday" 

JB rolled his eyes and shoved the younger. "Then let's see it as a get to know each other more" 

Yes, Youngjae thought, they could do that. 

He reached into his pockets and found the wooly hat he took with him this morning too. He went over to JB and put the hat on head. 

„So you won’t get sick again“

Jaebum mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’, touched by the other’s concern.

When they reached the nearest park children were running around, a few people were walking their dog and some were simply enjoying the november day. It was rather loud for a weekday but they came all the way here so why shouldn't they stay now. 

"What do you want to know?", Youngjae asked as he sat down on a bench next to JB. 

"Favorite color?" 

Youngjae scoffed. "That's all you can think of? Yellow, I guess?" 

"You're not even sure what your favorite color is and I give you all the important stuff to do?" 

„Just shhhh", he said to him, „what's yours?" 

„Pink", Jaebum said it with so much honesty that Youngjae had a while to get the sarcasm. And he bumped his shoulder against the older’s.

„It's actually dark red. Your turn" 

The younger thought for a moment, „Favorite movie?" 

„Well, now we're getting personal", Jaebum mocked but Youngjae told him that his question hadn’t been much better either. 

The questioning continued for more than an hour, both only realizing how late it had gotten as many children began to leave the park. 

They decided to go too and when they were nearly out a loud sob caught their attention. 

Jaebum turned towards the noise and saw a child, it couldn't be older than five, crying under a tree. Without a word to Youngjae he jogged to the small figure, slowing down at the end since he didn't want to scare the kid. Youngjae followed, curious as to what JB would do. 

The older crunches down and lightly tabbed the young boy's shoulder. As expected the boy jumped in surprise and tried to wipe the tears away that were still running over his cheeks. 

„What's the problem, buddy?", JB said in a calming way. 

„I can't find my dad", he sniffed before another sob had his body shivering. 

„Should I help you find him?" 

The boy looked as if he wanted to say yes but shook his head instead. „I'm not allowed to go with strangers" 

Jaebum had to admit that this child was smart. 

„I'm JB and you see that doofus over there?", he pointed to Youngjae who puffed his cheeks, making the small boy giggle, „That's Youngjae but his name is really long so just call him Jae" 

„I'm Chen", the boy said after a minute. „Does that mean we aren't strangers anymore?" 

„Not really but I want to help you" 

Chen nodded and stood up holding his hand out for Jaebum to take. „Let's find dad"

„Can you see him?" Youngjae asked. Chen was walking between the two adults now, still holding JB's hand. 

„Hang on", Jaebum said. He bend down to pick Chen up and put him on his shoulders so the small boy had a better view. 

„Better?" 

„Yap" 

Youngjae watched him with a fond look. It was amazing how caring Jaebum was and the small boy seemed to like him done the first minute. 

„There he is!", Chen suddenly screamed and he pointed towards a male that was running around like wild, clearly searching for the missing boy. As they got closer they heard the man scream the kid’s name and he sprinted towards the trio.

„Oh my god Chen where were you?", he yelled but tuned down the volume of his voice when he saw Chen duck his head in fear from being scolded at.

Jaebum helped the young kid down from his shoulders and his father immediately pulled him into a tight hug. 

„Never scare me like that again", The man whispered into his son's hair who nodded. 

„Thank you so much for helping my son, my husband and I wouldn't know what to do when something happened to him", the father finally turned his attention to the Jaebum and Youngjae. 

„Dad, that one is JB and the other is called doofus", Chen explained and his father looked at him in shock. 

Jaebum was laughing and even Youngjae had to suppress a giggle. 

„Chen! You can't just call someone a doofus!"

„It's alright, I somehow am", Youngjae reassured him, slightly hitting JB with his elbow so he would stop laughing.

„I'm so sorry again, my name is Baekhyun", the man, Baekhyun, held his free hand out, still holding Chen with his other. 

„I'm Youngjae"

Both JB and Youngjae shook his hand and they talked for a few more minutes before both duos had to leave. 

On the way back JB wouldn't stop giggling. „A child called you doofus" 

„I know", Youngjae rolled his eyes, it was the fourth time the older had said that already. 

„That's hilarious" 

„It's not" 

„Oh of course it is"

"It's your fault he did that"

"What? No, I told him to call you Jae" 

"And you said doofus before though" 

"You're just grumpy that he could remember my name" 

"You got me" 

They both ended up chuckling and when they reached the office building Jackson didn't look very happy that the two ditched work and didn’t ask him to tag along but when JB told him the story about Chen, Jackson was crackling up too and ran away to tell Yugyeom and Bambam. 

"Shall we continue our work-", Jaebum started.

"Don't you dare"

"-doofus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy some 2jae fluff before stuff will go down in a few chapters :)))
> 
> Also I might not update regularly because I have a second story that I kinda neglected and should seriously finish soon (ikik, stupid me can’t even wait to finish one before i start the next) it’s a Yugbam story and if you’re interested in reading it, it’s on wattpad. The title is ‚lemme smash’ and as you can guess it’s basically just texting, bad puns and memes... 
> 
> You certainly don’t have to though. I don’t like it when people be like ‚read it!’ because I always felt like that shouldn’t be a command. If you want to read it, read it. If not, than I’m glad you’re taking the time to read this story instead!
> 
> Have a great day/night you wonderful people <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new chapter!
> 
> (I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes in advance....)

"Do I look good? I don't look good. Should I change? I think I should change"

"First thing you should do is shut up", Jackson laughed as he watched JB having a small breakdown in front of the mirror. They were all getting ready at the older's place to go to Youngjae's and Jaebum was apparently really nervous. 

"You look good, hella good if I might say so", he reassured his friend. 

"Maybe the blue shirt was bett-" 

"If you change one more time I'll personally kill you", the youngest entered the room with a bottle of water in his hand. He took a sip of it and offered one to JB who gladly took it. 

"I don't even know why you're making such a big fuss over it. It's just Youngjae", Jackson squinted his eyes as he realized something, "It's Youngjae!" 

JB nearly choked on the water and he coughed awkwardly before he said something. "Don't be stupid, I want to apologize to his friends, that's all I'm stressing about" 

"Yeah yeah," Yugyeom took the water bottle out of JB's grip, he didn't deserve another sip because of his lies, "Don't think we didn't notice how much time you've been spending with him" 

"I do not"

Did he? He couldn't deny that he was often working together with the younger in the same room and since the park they even got closer, as in they now have the other's number and maybe they did text often in the last few days but did he spend much time with him? 

Okay, yeah, he obviously did.

And yeah, maybe Jaebum thought that the other was very kind and funny but nothing more.

...and he still had a beautiful laugh.

"You've always been a bad liar but we don't have time to argue about that", Yugyeom clapped his hands together, "Let's go!" 

The three made a short stop at Bambam's who was already waiting for them outside. The cold weather tinted his cheeks with a red color and his hair was messy from the wind. The smile that broke out on Yugyeom's face made JB feel happy for them. It looked so genuine and the way Bambam smiled back was just as lovely and heartwarming. Bambam hopped into the car and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. 

"You two are so cute I think I need to puke", Jackson groaned and started the motor of his car again. 

Bambam sticked his tongue out, the shyness from a few days ago was nearly completely gone and he openly held Yugyeom's hand and showered him with affection even when people were watching them. The youngest gladly returned the favor. 

"Jackson do you think that we maybe could go to my place one more time to-", Jaebum asked but was rudely interrupted.

"No"

"You don't know what I wanted to ask you"

"We can't turn around so you can change your shirt for the tenth time" 

Jaebum grumbled in his seat, picking on the shirt he was currently wearing. He should have just worn a simple pullover then he wouldn't have to worry about anything. Theoretically he didn't have to worry at all but he couldn't help it. 

He openly admitted that he wanted Youngjae to like him (as a friend).

"Is Jinyoung going to be there too?", it came from the backseat. 

"Of course, they share an apartment", Jaebum remembered Youngjae telling him. 

Yugyeom cursed but he didn't really mean it. They all knew he secretly enjoyed teasing the other when they were at the bar. 

"We're here", Jackson informed them as he parked. They all scrambled out of the car and when they stood in front of the other's apartment door Jackson and Yugyeom started to argue who would ring the bell. 

"I'm older" 

"I'm taller" 

"I'm better looking" 

"For christ's sake just come in", Mark yelled from the inside and not a moment later he opened the door. Jackson looked down at the floor as he shuffled inside, flustered. Yugyeom laughed at him but Bambam shoved him and told him he shouldn't be so rude but he was giggling too.

"Hello", Youngjae greeted them with one of his bright smiles that made you immediately grin back. 

The four newcomers said a friendly 'hello' to him back and Youngjae explained to them that Jinyoung was in the kitchen, making dinner. 

"I can help him", proposed Jaebum and since no one had anything against it he followed Youngjae to Jinyoung and greeted the male too. 

"Ah thank god someone is willing to help me!", he sighed relieved and Jaebum chuckled which made Youngjae pout. 

"You wouldn't let me help you", he muttered and crossed his arms. 

"I don't want you to burn yourself again"

"That was last week" 

"No complaining, Youngjae"

He glared at Jinyoung but left the kitchen nonetheless, quietly whispering 'good luck' to Jaebum. 

"Where do you need help?", JB rolled his sleeves up and looked at Jinyoung, ready for orders.

"Potatoes and the carrots", he told him and JB began to work. 

"How did Youngjae burn himself?", the older asked curiously. 

"He straight on grabbed a hot pan that was falling down and burned his hand in the process" 

"Damn, that must have hurt a lot" 

They chatted throughout the whole cooking, laughing and giggling here and there. Somehow they went along extremely well and Jaebum thought it was nice that Youngjae had such great friends. Maybe the seven could hang out more often? 

When they finished everything the two yelled for the others to come and eat. Bambam and Yugyeom were the first to enter, followed by Jackson and Mark. Youngjae took his time and when he finally appeared he seemed a bit upset. 

"This tastes so good!", Jackson said with a full mouth. He completely missed the amused stare from Mark since he only had eyes for his food. 

"Thank you", Jaebum and Jinyoung said in unison, both laughing afterwards. 

A loud screech from a knife hitting the plate was heard and everyone turned to Youngjae who had caused the noise. 

"Sorry, my hand slipped", he muttered. 

Jaebum watched the younger for a moment but Youngjae didn't look back at him. 

Youngjae was upset that when he wanted to spend time with Jaebum, Jinyoung got to. He knew it was childish, stupid, immature, whatever you want to call it but thinking about how long it took for JB to like Youngjae it hurt seeing him smiling and talking with one of his best friends that he had only met for the second time now.

The night was still young, Youngjae tried to cheer himself up. 

They could talk later, he was sure of that. 

"Do you like it?" 

Jaebum's question startled the younger and he nodded furiously. No one payed attention to them since Yugyeom and Jinyoung were already mocking each other and Bambam, Jackson and Mark were in their own small bubble. 

Jaebum's full attention was on Youngjae. 

"It tastes great", he said after he had swallowed a bite. 

"I'm glad you like it", Jaebum grinned slightly. 

"You and Jinyoung should cook more often for us", maybe I can help too then so you two won’t be all alone, he added in his mind.

"If you want to" 

Youngjae couldn't help but feel special. 

‘If he wanted to’

It mad him happy.

"What do you guys want to do now?", Mark asked when everyone was done eating. 

"How about a movie?"

"Boring, we can do that later" 

"Jinyoung is right, let's play something!" 

"Twister!", Bambam shouted. 

"You just say that because you want an excuse to sneakily touch Yugyeom!", Jackson retorted. 

"You're right"

"I'm in for Twister too!", of course the youngest found the idea very appealing but the other five didn’t want to.

Then Mark spoke up.

"How about truth or dare?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys get all excited I just have to warn you, it won’t be the cliche kind of ‘we have to kiss’ truth or dare, it’s too soon for a kiss... *coughs* aren’t we at chapter 25? *coughs* but the next chapter will be very very important so stay tuned! ^^
> 
> ANYWAYS DID YOU ALL HEAR JACKSON’S OKAY YET??! It’s freaking littt 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO GLAD I COULD FINISH THIS CHAPTER TODAY! I’ve been studying for so long and my brain is basically dead but now I can say that my friend is stupid in Latin and that is all I ever wanted tbh but most importantly I had enough time to write this though ^^

It was quickly decided that Mark won their argument about which game they would play. The seven sat in a circle, it looked more like an egg to be honest, in the living room. They had to push the table and the sofa a little away to have enough space. 

"Any rules?", Youngjae asked, he had never liked this game but didn't want to disappoint anyone so he just kept quiet. He trusted his friends that they wouldn't make him all too uncomfortable. 

"No stripping", said Mark and Jackson whined. "But where's the fun in that?"

Yugyeom didn't seem very disappoint since he could always ask Bambam to lift his shirt a bit when they were alone. 

"Is that all?", asked Jinyoung and the other six nodded. 

Bambam brought a water bottle and while the other's were still talking about something he started to flip it. He didn't notice that everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him. When it landed he smiled brightly and shook Yugyeom's shoulder only to see that the youngest's attention was already on him. 

"I'm sorry", he mumbled embarrassed but Jackson crawled over to him and took the bottle to flip it too. He didn't succeed at first but after many attempts it landed correctly and Bambam cheered along with the blond. 

"We can start now that I flipped it", Jackson announced and held the bottle out, silently questioning who would like to begin. Jinyoung took the bottle and spun it. 

It landed on Mark. 

"Truth or dare?" 

"Truth" 

"You're so boring but okay, do you think Jackson is cute?" 

At that the blond looked up with an excited but scared expression and watched Mark intensely as he chose his worlds carefully. 

"He's pretty cute" 

Jackson smiled largely at him and Mark grinned back. 

"Guys my ship is sailing", Jinyoung sobbed dramatically.

"Bambam you owe me twenty bucks" 

"Fuck, you're right", Bambam searched for the money and handed it to Yugyeom who thanked him with a kiss on his forehead.

Mark and Jackson gaped at them but were too embarrassed to say anything. Did they bet on them?

Mark spun the bottle and it was Yugyeom's turn. 

"Dare"

"From now on you must ask for our permission to use the bathroom" 

Yugyeom shrugged, it wasn't a big deal for him. "If you want to know when I need to pee, alright"

Yugyeom spun the bottle and it pointed at Jackson.

"Dare because I'm not a party pooper like Mark" 

"Go outside and greet every neighbor overly nice and make it awkward" 

Jackson cracked his knuckles. "That's easy" 

Everyone followed him outside, excited to see what he'd do.

They didn't have to wait long till a young woman walked through the hallway. The six hid themselves and let Jackson do his dare. 

With sure steps he walked over to her and waved obnoxiously. 

"Good morning! I mean, evening or is it march? I don't know", he held his hand out and surprisingly she shook it, although unsure if she should.

"Have a great life, I mean it", he said creepily, "Live it wonderfully!", he held eye contact for a few seconds till he saw how uncomfortable she was and let her go before he walked back without turning around again. The woman looked deeply weirded out.

The next target was an old, grumpy looking man. 

Jackson approached him. "Good evening sir, might I say that today is a lovely night!" 

The old man didn't even spare him a glance. Jackson continued nonetheless. 

"Have you ever seen the stars, like from up close? It must be shiny"

"Are you on drugs, boy?" was all the man said before he escaped into his apartment. 

The others applauded the blond and he bowed. 

They went back inside and Jinyoung excused himself for a short moment before he came back with three bottles of alcohol. 

„Are you sure we should drink?", Youngjae asked worriedly.

„Come on Youngjae! Have some fun", Mark said and the other agreed reluctantly. 

Jaebum refused any alcohol, he didn't want to risk getting drunk again but his six friends had another plan. Even Youngjae. The game continued and the alcohol bottles seemed to empty themselves. 

It was Jinyoung's turn to do a dare now. 

"Lemme think", mumbled Jackson and his eyes held a mischievous shimmer in them. 

"Sit on JB's lap for the rest of the game"

Jaebum groaned. Of course only Jackson would come up with such a stupid dare. Jinyoung shrugged and crawled over to the older asking if it was alright. JB didn't want to spoil their fun and let the younger sit on his lap. After Jinyoung got comfortable he laid his head against the other's shoulder, JB didn't mind although he would have rather sat in peace alone. 

Youdngjae watched the duo. He didn't know why it upset him as much as it did. Obviously the two liked each other, maybe a bit more than he'd think is appropriate but who was he to separate them? He really wanted to shove Jinyoung off from the other male though.

When he saw Jinyoung whispering something into Jaebum's ear that made the older blush he immediately reached for his third beer and emptied it with large gulps. JB wasn't drunk so the red cheeks couldn't come from alcohol. Did Jinyoung flirt with him? 

That must be it. 

At the thought he grabbed a next bottle of beer and sipped on it, ignoring the worried stare from JB. Why was he watching Youngjae? Shouldn't he be busy being nice and touchy to Jinyoung? He could understand the older though, Jinyoung was very attractive.

JB saw Youngjae opening his fourth beer and he was truly concerned. He thought Youngjae wasn't the type to drink and if the way he swayed on the floor was anything to go by it was clear that the amount of alcohol affected him. The younger had been grumpy the whole evening but after Jinyoung's dare he seemed to practically glow with anger. 

"Youngjae maybe you should give your beer to someone else", he couldn't help but call out. The man in question pretended not to hear him and took a second sip. 

"Young-"

"Let him, JB. It's better when he drinks at home than at a bar so let him have fun", Jinyoung whispered in his lap, softly touching JB's shoulder so the other would turn his attention to him. 

Youngjae tightened the grip on his bottle, knuckles turning right. 

"What are you whispering about?", Jackson leaned closer to them, resting his head on Jaebum's other shoulder. 

It seemed like everyone wanted to somehow touch JB. 

"Nothing, let's continue with the game", Jaebum said. It was okay that two people were basically lying on him but the smell of alcohol was prominent on them wich wasn’t very nice and he was sure Jackson would drool on his shirt in a matter of time.

Jinyoung spun the bottle, again landing on Yugyeom.

"Truth"

"Have you and Bambam slept together yet?"

The youngest flushed bright red and Bambam looked rather uncomfortable. 

"They don't have to answer", intervened JB. They shouldn't make the youngest two feel like this.

"It's okay," Yugyeom assures hesitatingly, "and no, we haven't", the last bits were more whispered than anything else.

Everyone nodded and dropped the topic again. The question got a little too private, that Jinyoung admitted.

Yugyeom spun the bottle and his boyfriend had to decide between truth or dare.

„If wild alien bunnies asked you to be their king, would you agree?" Bambam had chosen truth. 

„Is- Is that even a question? Of course I would! Then I'd squish them really hard" 

Yugyeom agreed that that would be a great plan and he'd gladly be the queen although he is a male but they could make a gay alien fairytale, so the problem was solved for them. Great to see that they had their future already planned out.

It was Bambam's turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on Youngjae whose eyes were only half open now. He looked like he would pass out every minute.

„Truth or dare, doofus?" 

Youngjae groaned. „Can't you let the doofus thing die?" 

„Nope", Bambam plopped the p at the end. 

„Truth" 

„What's your most embarrassing highschool moment?" 

Youngjae thought for a long time. He didn't like thinking about highschool for too long but he couldn't back away now. 

„I once made out with a tree", Youngjae mumbled shyly and everyone began to laugh. 

„Ohh!", Jackson yelled, surprising everyone, „I remember that! It was the end of your freshman year, right?" 

Jaebum stopped laughing the second he realized what Jackson had said. Mark, Jinyoung and Youngjae chuckled awkwardly.

„How do you know?", Youngjae asked. 

JB stared in horror at Jackson but the blond didn't get what he was about to reveal.  
"We were there too! JB, Yugie and I"

"Jackson", Yugyeom warned him. The blond should really shut up now or else he would say more and sober Jackson could never forgive himself for spilling their secret especially when Jaebum asked them to keep it.

"You were at our highschool?", Mark couldn't believe it. 

"No", Jaebum said too quickly. 

Youngjae got an idea to clear it once and for all. He stood up on wobbly legs and made his way into his bedroom, clinging onto the walls in support. He mumbled something about 'familiar' along the way.

Jaebum tried to follow him but Jinyoung was still in his lap and didn't make any attempts to let him go.

"Get off of me, Jinyoung", Jaebum nearly yelled, fear dripping from his voice.

"No", Jinyoung didn't say more.

Yugyeom watched Jaebum, he hadn't had as much to drink as Jackson which meant that he realized what would come now. He wanted to comfort Jaebum and ask if they should just leave now but the other didn't meet his eyes, or anyone's for the matter.

After what seemed like hours Youngjae came back, nearly crawling as the alcohol took it's tool on him, a book under his arm. 

"What's this?", Jinyoung looked with squinted eyes at the book. 

"Yearbook", was all Youngjae said. 

Jaebum felt sick, this couldn't be happening. How could he forget that there were stupid yearbooks? He tried to push Jinyoung away but the older wouldn't budge. 

Yugyeom tried to get the book out of Youngjae's grasp but Mark held him in place. They all wanted to know if Jackson was right. The blond looked as pale as a ghost now that the realization of what he had done washed over him. 

Youngjae flipped through the pages. The time seemed to went slower as Jaebum felt more and more like screaming.

Youngjae's hands stopped, his eyes getting bigger and bigger with the second. He looked up at JB, down on the book and repeat the action three more times.

He crawled over to JB who closed his eyes, expecting to get slapped but all he felt was a hand pushing his hair down so that it was covering his forehead. 

Slowly he pried his eyes open to see Youngjae, his lips beginning to quiver and he withdrew his hand back in shock. 

„I need to get out of here", He mumbled but his words weren't easy to understand. He waddled towards the apartment door, closing it behind him with a loud bang. He forgot his shoes, coat, literally everything and it was freezing outside. 

Everyone was frozen in place as they tried to process what just had happened. 

Jinyoung rolled himself off from JB and took a better look at the page that caused Youngjae to act so weird. 

There was the picture of a small chubby child, the boy that was bullied, he recalled. The name underneath was what really caught his attention.

Im Jaebum. 

„I need to go after Youngjae", Jaebum said not caring what Mark and Jinyoung would think of him now. If they would scream at him or punch him, he didn't care. Youngjae was drunk and upset. God knows what the hell he would do all alone. Maybe he would freeze if no one brought him back.

„You don't go anywhere", Jinyoung tried to get a hold of JB's hand but he dodged.

„He's drunk! Someone needs to help him!", Jaebum didn't want to argue about it. If he'd go now he could catch up with Youngjae. 

He put on his shoes, grabbed his coat in a haste and slammed the door shut as he sprinted out. The apartment went dead silent. 

No one knew how to react. 

No one knew what to say. 

No one really knew what was going on. 

Except for Yugyeom and Jackson.

 

 

 

 

 

„I really need to pee now", whispered Yugyeom into the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers aggressively* it’s about to go, go DOWN DOWN BABY
> 
> I hope it didn’t disappoint anyone but I thought it was time that they found out who JB and Jackgyeom are....
> 
> (also my best friend says I always ruin the mood at the end of the chapter but ohhh well that’s me in a nutshell)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS GONE YESTERDAY

Jaebum sprinted down the stairs, nearly slipping but he could luckily hold his balance. He didn't spend too much time recovering from the shock of nearly falling and continued with his fast pace. How far could Youngjae have come?

When he got out the cold wind surprised him. He knew it was cold but he clearly underestimated it. Jaebum let out a loud curse as he couldn't see Youngjae anywhere near. The fact scared him since the younger was completely wasted and what if he fell over somewhere? Or blacked out? Jaebum couldn't forgive himself if something happened to him. 

"Youngjae!", he screamed from the top of his lungs. No answer, not that he expected one. 

He kept yelling for the other till he reached an open field. There on the ground was a figure lying, not moving. Jaebum could feel his blood run cold and it wasn't because of the freezing wind. He gripped the coat he still held in his hand tighter and ran towards the dark mass. 

As he reached it he kneeled down in the wet grass, not caring that his clothes would get dirty. He took a better look and a wave of relief washed over him as he saw that it was indeed Youngjae, his eyes closed but breathing loudly.

"Youngjae?", he whispered and slightly touched the younger on the shoulder. 

The male jumped up in surprise and fear. He didn't hear the older approaching him. His heartbeat didn't calm down when he looked at Jaebum, no, if anything it increased.

Jaebum tried to reach for him but he dodged his hand. 

"Don't touch me", He hissed and backed away, nearly falling over in the process. The fresh air helped to sober him up a bit but he was still unsteady on his legs.

Jeabum ignored Youngjae and grabbed his hand so he wouldn't hit the ground.

"Youngjae, listen to m-"

"Go away!", Youngjae cried, he didn't want to see him. He didn't want to think about him. He didn't want anything right now.

"Youn-"

"Just leave me alone", he wriggled his hand out of JB's grip but the other wouldn't have any of it. 

"Go back to Jinyoung", Youngjae whispered and it was clear that his anger crumbled and turned into sadness. His voice was barely audible and shaky. 

"Youngjae-", Jaebum tried again but he got interrupted. 

"No wonder you didn't like me", Youngjae sniffed, he was close to crying, "I actually thought we got closer, was that just to mess with me too? Do you want to break me? Is that all part of a sick revenge? If that's the case then please, hit me, punch me all you want but don't mess with my mind and heart"

Jaebum watched the other ramble, his heart shattering with every word that left his mouth. No, this wasn't the plan. He didn't want to hurt him. He had thought it would be better to keep it a secret.

Apparently he was wrong. 

Before he could say something Youngjae began to talk again.

"I can't say I don't understand you at least a little bit. Heck, I would be pissed too if I were you. What I don't understand is why you didn't say anything when I told you about my past, why you kept silent", he trailed off at the end. Saying it more to himself than to JB. 

Jaebum let go of his hand and Youngjae waited, hoping JB would say something, anything. 

But he didn't. 

Youngjae turned away with a disappointed frown on his face, hugging his arms around him but it didn't help to soothe the coldness that was biting on his revealed skin. He started to walk away and that's when Jaebum got out of his trance. 

He caught up with the younger and laid the coat over his shoulders. Youngjae stopped in his movements and wanted to shrug it off but Jaebum didn't let him. 

"Listen to me, please", he begged desperately. 

Youngjae contemplated it for a few seconds. It seemed like hours to Jaebum till he nodded and mentioned towards a bench.

They sat down on it, enough space for another person between them. The atmosphere awkward and uncomfortable in the silent night. 

"Talk", it was clear a command and Jaebum didn't miss a beat. 

"Yes, I wanted revenge", Jaebum tensed up as he admitted it, "but not anymore"

"Why?"

""Why? Because of you. Let me put it like that, over the years all my memories of you got replaced with a feeling of anger and when I saw you for the first time after highschool it didn't change. Remember the night at the bar?" 

"You called me cute"

"You just won't let me forget that, won’t you?", Jaebum groaned but there was certain fondness in his voice. Youngjae despite himself smiled too. 

"Anyway, the next day I realized that we weren't better than the bullies. Theoretically you did nothing wrong and I decided to forgive you, I couldn't be mad at someone who didn't deserve it. And you don't", he said seriously so Youngjae would really understand how much he meant it, "I didn't say anything because I was afraid it would ruin the friendship I thought we had built", Jaebum mumbled and Youngjae nodded in understanding.

"Over the weeks I really grew fond you and I was sometimes reminded of highschool. Not in a bad way", Jaebum added quickly as he saw the confused look on Youngjae's face. 

"Just- Do you know your laugh didn't change at all? I like it, it makes me happy to see you smile. You still are the sunshine from nine years ago", he turned his head to the younger only to find Youngjae already looking at him, a tear running down his cheeks. 

"Why-Why are you crying?", Jaebum rushed out concerned and wiped the tear away with the sleeve of his shirt.

Youngjae shook his head and told JB to continue. In truth he was touched but he wouldn't admit it out loud. He didn't know Jaebum bottled all that up and he was glad the older finally chose to tell him,

trusted him enough to tell him. 

"What I want to say is that I'm deeply sorry and that I'd be incredibly happy if you could forgive me but I understand if you need time or if you don't want to see me at all", he didn't meet Youdngjae's gaze, looking at his fidgeting hands. That's when he felt a punch on his shoulder, a second one and a third followed not long after. 

"You stupid, stupid idiot!", Youngjae kept hitting him, not hard but to make his point clear. 

"I don't understand", Jaebum let the younger punch him, he knew he deserved it. 

"You're so stupid"

"You said that already" 

"I should forgive you? The question is do you forgive me? Like wholeheartedly? Because if you still hold a grudge, no matter how small, then just- just stop being nice if you don't mean it", Youngjae punched him hard again. 

That was the last straw for Jaebum, he grabbed the other's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, successfully silencing the younger. 

"I already did", he whispered. 

"Good", Youdngjae whispered, "I'll forgive you too... although you're still a complete idiot and you better buy me coffee on Monday", he mumbled and lifted his arms up to hug him back. 

"I'm sorry too", Jaebum tightened his embrace when he heard those mumbled words from the younger.

"What about Jinyoung?", that was the last question Youngjae wanted an answer to. 

Jaebum blushed as he remembered what Jinyoung told him. "He said that you were jealous and kept watching us, that's why he was so clingy. I told him to quit it but he said it was part of his master plan. I don't know what plan though" 

"That fucker", Youngjae grumbled and felt the older chuckle.

Jeabum didn't know how long they stayed like this but after a while he felt Youngjae's grip loosen and a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw that Youngjae rested his head against him, his eyes closed, and soft snores audible with his mouth slightly opened.

JB smiled fondly and picked Youngjae up bridal style, making his way to the younger's apartment. Jaebum's coat hung big on the younger and the way he snuggled into it while Jaebum hold him was endearing. The older found himself smiling from ear to ear.

He knew he would probably get a cold (again) but Youngjae was alright and healthy. He knew who JB was now and he forgave him. 

That was all that mattered to him at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh wellllll... I suck at writing angsty stuff. I hope I didn’t disappoint anyone though. But they finally cleared everything so that’s a plus, right? 
> 
> Hope you had/have a great day/night! <3   
> You guys are amazing and make my day with all your comments!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Jaebum kicked on the door with his foot, careful not to wake the sleeping man in his arms. He didn't want to put Youngjae down to knock like a normal person. Youngjae looked too peaceful like this.

The door creaked while it got opened and Jackson stood there, his eyes red and puffy. When he saw Jaebum a relieved sigh left the blond and he wanted to say something but kept quiet as he noticed the snoring Youngjae. He made place for the two to enter and Jeabum went straight for Mark to ask him where Youngjae's bedroom was. Mark told him to give him the younger so he could bring him there but in that moment Youngjae put his hands around Jaebum's neck and they decided that Jaebum should be the one who would put him to bed. 

"Second door left", Mark whispered and JB nodded. 

Luckily the door was open and Jaebum laid Youngjae on the bed that stood in the middle of the room. The younger let out a small whine as he didn't have anything to hold onto anymore. Jaebum chuckled at the sight and went on to remove his coat but Youngjae held it as if his life depended on it. It seemed like he would keep the coat for tonight. He quickly removed his socks that were drenched from the wet grass they stood on and laid the blanket on top of the sleeping man. He especially made sure that the other's feet were neatly tucked in so they wouldn't get any colder than they already were. 

When everything was done he left the room with a last glance to Youngjae. Smiling he closed the door with a soft 'klick'.

He reached the living room and it felt like someone had died while he was gone. Mark and Jinyoung were cleaning the living room in silence while Jackson sat on the couch, his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Yugyeom and Bambam helped the other with the cleaning. Everything was too quiet for his liking.

Jaebum went over to Jackson till he stood behind him and ruffled his blond hair. His friend squeaked in surprise. 

Jackson stood up to face Jaebum, his head tilted down. "JB- I'm- I am so so sorry I-", Jackson choked out in between sobs, rubbing his eyes to stop the tears from falling. 

Jaebum went to the other side of the couch and embraced the sobbing male tightly. 

"Shhh, it's okay", he whispered and Jackson threw his arms around his neck, still crying. 

"No it's not, I was such an idiot"

"You were," JB chuckled, "but I'm glad you said it" 

Jackson stepped away. "How do you mean?" 

Jeabum smiles sheepishly. "I explained everything to him and we talked for a long time to clear everything and it might take a bit to get normal again but he forgave me" 

Jackson was now smiling along with JB, tear tracks visible on his cheeks.

"That's great!", Yugyeom squealed but got shushed by his boyfriend, saying he should be quiet or else Youngjae would wake up. 

"Sorry", he whispered embarrassed.

Jaebum now turned to Mark and Jinyoung, they didn't look angry at him, they seemed relieved. 

"I'm happy you two sorted everything out and Jackson and Yugyeom explained everything to us while you were away", Mark went over to Jaebum and punched his shoulder, hard. Why did everyone hit JB today? He was sure there would be bruises later. 

"That's for being a dick at first to our poor child" 

Jaebum chuckled. "I guess I deserve that too"

"Shall we go home?", JB asked as he looked into the tired faces of his three friends who nodded. 

"I'm sure we'll meet more often now", Mark said excitedly as he accompanied them to the door, Jinyoung nodding in agreement. 

"Of course", Jackson said, winking in Mark's direction. The male rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the faint blush on his cheeks. 

They waved at them and Jaebum helped his friends to get to his car. The car drive was mostly spent in silence since Yugyeom and Bambam kept dozing off and Jackson was already fast asleep. 

"My friends are idiots", Jaebum mumbled to himself. 

"Heard that", the youngest was apparently now awake, a tired grin on his face. 

JB sighed and shook his head. Not much later they halted in front of Bambam's place and he sloppily kissed Yugyeom goodbye before he said a 'good night' to them and told Jaebum to drive carefully. 

Jaebum was glad that he was finally in his apartment after he had brought Yugyeom and Jackson home. It soon reached three am and he welcomed sleep with open arms. 

The next morning he was woken up by loud knocking on his apartment door. Sleepily he patted his nightstand where he had put his phone the night before. He squinted his eyes at the bright light that streamed off the screen. It was already ten pm. Grumbling that his peaceful sleep got interrupted he stood up and went to door. Whoever wanted something from his was persistent and kept knocking. 

Jaebum opened the door to reveal Youngjae. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. 

"Youngjae? What are you doing here?", he asked disbelieving. 

"Don't scream", the other sighed. 

Jaebum hadn't screamed but it seemed like the younger had a hangover and was oversensitive to noises.

"Come in", Jaebum whispered. Just then did he notice that Youngjae was still wrapped in his coat. He didn't know why but a tingling feeling grew in him as he saw the sweater paws Youngjae had because it was too big on him. 

"Why are you here?", Jaebum whispered again. 

Youngjae seemed embarrassed for a moment but quickly covered it up. 

"I wanted to bring you your coat", good for Youngjae that the older didn't notice his lie. When the younger had woken up today and saw Jaebum's coat he seriously wanted to spend a bit time with him. So the first thing he did was go to the other's apartment... but Jaebum didn't need to know that.

Jaebum frowned, that could have waited till Monday, not?

"Thank you?", it came out more like a question. 

"But now that I think of it I'll probably keep it a bit longer", Youngjae turned towards the door but Jaebum prevented him from leaving. 

"Wait"

Youngjae faced him again but immediately regretted it as the whole room went spinning.

"I'll get you some painkillers, can you wait in the living room?", Jaebum remembered how the younger had laid him some pills out when he was hungover as wanted to return the favor.

Youngjae nodded thankful and marched to the sofa where he plopped down unceremoniously. 

A chuckle escaped Jaebum as he saw Youngjae's cheek squished against the pillow. 

Youngjae didn't have to wait long before Jeabum came back with a glass of water and the painkillers.  
He sat up and swallowed them in one big gulp. 

"Thanks", Youngjae muttered and patted the spot next to him, signaling for Jaebum to sit down too. 

"Uhm," Jaebum started, "now that you're here would- would you like to stay?"

Youngjae watched him with wide eyes. Originally that was his plan but he didn't expect Jaebum to ask him that. 

"I'd love to, I don't think I could survive another bus drive"

Jaebum smiled brightly and he shifted around, trying to get comfortable on the large sofa. 

"Can I rest my head against your shoulder?", Youngjae whispered and Jaebum nearly missed that the other had said something.

He nodded and Youngjae laid his head against him, sighing contently. 

"Sleep a bit more", Jaebum told Youngjae, "your headache will be better when you wake up" 

"You won't leave?", Youngjae didn't mean to say that but now it was too late. 

A rosy blush spread across JB's cheeks and he shook his head. 

The younger closed his eyes and Jaebum couldn't help but drive his hand through the other's hair. Soon Youngjae fell asleep and with the even breaths from him, Jeabum felt his own eyes getting heavier and heavier till he too fell asleep. 

Youngjae was the first to wake up again. He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up but wasn't able to. Somehow while they were sleeping Jaebum's arms found their way around Youngjae's upper body and hugged him close. The younger couldn't say that he didn't like it. 

The slight movement caused Jaebum to stir and his eyes fluttered open. 

When he realized in what position they were he quickly removed his arms, saying 'sorry' over and over again. 

"It's okay", Youngjae assured him with a smirk on his face, he enjoyed seeing Jaebum all flustered. 

"Is your headache better? Do you need more water? Did you get sick yesterday?", Jaebum rushed out and this time Youngjae actually laughed. 

"I'm better now, what about you? You didn't have a jacket or something yesterday", Youngjae felt guilty that he again had to wear Jaebum's coat the other night because he was too stupid and stormed out without one.

"Surprisingly I'm feeling great", Jaebum didn't lie, after the short (long) nap with Youngjae he felt weirdly energetic. 

"Wanna watch a movie?", the older asked after a short silence. 

"Sure", Youdngjae shrugged but he was glad the other wanted to spend some time with him to. 

"How about the bridge to terabithia?"

"Never heard of it, is the movie funny?"

Jeabum hesitated. "Of course" 

At the end of the movie Youngjae was a sobbing mess and had to get some tissues. 

"You liar!", he yelled. Jaebum had betrayed him, the movie was incredibly sad. 

"I didn't lie! It was funny in the middle, at least a bit", Jaebum tried to defend himself but ended up giggling as he saw Youngjae's shocked face. 

"She died!", he sniffed. 

"Okay okay, it was mean that I didn't tell you"

Youngjae crossed his arms and sat down on the sofa again, grumbling some curses which highly amused JB. 

"You're not really mad at me, are you?" 

Youngjae ignored him. 

"It's just a movie" 

Still no reply. 

"Then can we watch it again, right?" 

At that Youngjae turned towards him with squinted eyes. 

"You really want to see me suffer, don't you?"

"Is that a yes?", JB asked sneakily, happy he made the other talk. 

"No" 

Jaebum leaned back, studying the other. Youngjae's hair was a mess, sticking from one end to the other. His eyes were a bit red but all that made him look... rather adorable. 

He still wore his coat though. 

"Aren't you hot?"

"I do think that I'm a very attractive human being, thank you for noticing", Youngjae grinned at him smugly. 

Jeabum flushed as he realized how it sounded and shoved the younger. 

"I meant the coat, doofus"

"Alright that's it", calling him doofus was all Youngjae needed to start tickling the older. 

Jaebum squirmed as he tried to wriggle away from Youngjae but to no avail, loud laughter leaving his mouth. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Have mercy!", Jaebum screamed. 

Youngjae chuckled and let go of Jaebum. "Just because I'm nice today" 

Youngjae stayed at Jaebum's for a few more hours till it got time for him to go. Youngjae surprised both of them when he hugged Jaebum as a goodbye. Afterwards he rushed out in embarrassment. 

It was normal for friends to hug each other, right?

 

 

Then why did it feel so special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO HYPED TO WRITE THEM ALL LOVEY DOVEY!!! 
> 
> Also this story will come to an end soon, maybe about four or five chapters left so if you want anything to happen please tell me^^ 
> 
> Somehow this got over 6k hits and I can’t really believe it.... but I want to thank everyone for their support! You guys are amazing!<3


	29. Chapter 29

It was Monday morning and as Jaebum had promised Youngjae he bought him a coffee. He thanked the barista as he received his order and continued his way to the office building. 

He was excited to see the younger today even though he didn't know why. Maybe it was the feeling of relief that Youngjae finally knew everything. 

Maybe something else but who knew?

Youngjae had kindly left his coat yesterday so Jaebum wasn't cold as he walked through the busy streets. The hot cups in his hands helped warming him too. 

He greeted his friends before he took the lift to his office. Youngjae wasn't behind his desk and a frown crept up on Jaebum's face. Confused he pushed his own office door open to reveal the man he was searching for. 

Youngjae looked up at him with a blinding smile that had JB immediately grinning back. 

"Good morning, I hope you don't mind but I thought it would be easier to just work here since we've been practically doing that for the past week", he said, suddenly unsure if JB would like the idea. 

„Yeah, of course," he said and Youngjae smiled at him, „I bought you a coffee" 

JB held the still warm cup out for the younger to take. Their fingers brushed together as Youngjae took it but neither of them commented on it, not thinking too much about it.

„I was only joking when I said that", he mumbled shyly. 

„Then see it as a gift"

„Thank you"

They worked for the next hour in silence till Youngjae let out a small yelp, startling Jaebum. He had forgotten that he had something for the other.

„What is it?", the older asked confused. 

„Can I play some music?"

Jaebum watched him in confusion, the other seemed oddly eager but he nodded and told him to play his music before he concentrated on his work again. 

Youngjae grinned as he scrolled through his phone and when he found what he was looking for he kept watching Jaebum excitedly. The older didn't notice since he had his head down and was busy going through the papers. 

When the first few seconds of the song played he slowly looked up at Youngjae.

„Is- Is that knock knock?"

Youngjae nodded furiously. „Yes! I made a playlist for you" 

Jaebum blinked. 

For him?

„How... how do you know which songs I like?"

At that the other seemed slightly embarrassed. He scratched his neck and chuckled awkwardly. 

„Well, over the time I noticed what songs you especially seemed to enjoy and put them all together"

A grin spread across Jaebum's features. He wasn't aware that Youngjae paid that much attention to him. 

„Don't worry I have Lu too", Youngjae giggled as he switched to the next song. 

Jaebum threw a pencil at him. 

„Hey!"

„You deserve it", Jaebum grumble but he wasn't actually mad, he thought it was incredibly sweet what Youngjae had done. 

„So cute", he mumbled and saw a smirk on Youngjae's face. He didn't mean to say that out loud. 

„What was that?", he asked. 

„Nothing", Jaebum rushed out. 

„Did you call me cute again?"

„No"

„Sure you did"

„Did not" 

„You did"

„Nope"

„Mhm I don't think so" 

„I called you a flute" 

Youngjae began laughing. „That not what you said"

„You're right", What did JB think? Why would someone call another person a flute?

„Just admit it", Youngjae was still giggling. 

„What do I get if I admit it?", two could play this game. 

„I'll buy you a coffee tomorrow" 

„You're a flute"

"Okay no coffee then, how about dinner at my place? I'll cook?", was that too straight forward? Did Youngjae just make things awkward? 

Jaebum tried to seem cool on the outside but inwardly he had a small breakdown. It oddly sounded like Youngjae asked him out for a date but that couldn't be, right? 

"S-sure, why not?", he hoped that the younger didn't notice his stutter.

Youngjae grinned again. „Now say it"

„Say what?"

„That I'm cute"

„Annoying, that's what you are"

„Lying isn't good for you"

"I'm not lying"

"You keep doing it though"

„Fine!", Jaebum groaned defeated, „You're cute"

Youngjae was taken aback, he didn't think he would actually say it. He just wanted to tease him and Jaebum's words made him now the flustered one. 

„Is someone blushing?", the older teased. 

„Shut it", Youngjae mumbled, his cheeks gaining on color.

„You wanted that I call you cute"

„I didn't think you'd actually do it"

„Why?"

„Just because!", Youngjae got frustrated. He didn't plan that his small game would backfire like this. 

Jaebum shook his head, satisfied that the other was so embarrassed. He didn't even lie when he called him cute. Anyone could see that Youngjae was adorable and those who denied it were just jealous. 

Yes, Jaebum even thought that he was very attractive. 

„Let's continue with our work", Youngjae whispered, ripping JB out of his thoughts and he nodded.

"I wanted to thank you too", Youngjae said after twenty minutes, "I forgot to do it yesterday" 

"For what?", JB looked up and met the younger's gaze. 

"You know, for searching for me when I ran out, giving me your jacket, explaining everything, bringing me home and I could probably go on for another half an hour but I think you know what I mean" 

Jaebum chuckled. "No need to thank me" 

Youngjae protested. "Yes need, I don't know if I would have gotten home on my own and you even helped me with my hangover yesterday" 

"Talking about it, are you feeling better?", he asked worried, it could be that Youngjae still felt sick or had a light headache.

Youngjae blinked, caught off guard by the sudden concern. "I'm really good, what about you?"

"Nice to hear," he smiled, "I'm good too" 

Youngjae couldn't help it. The way JB looked at him made his heart swell. He felt cared for. 

The younger stood up from his chair and went over to give Jaebum a hug. 

"Thank you for everything"

JB immediately wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be with him sitting and Youngjae standing. 

No, it felt nice, safe even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it~ 
> 
> Have a great week and make sure to stay healthy, yeah? <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe we’ve reached chapter 30... I don’t think i’ve ever written something that long hehe normally I stop writing in the middle of the story XD

Hugging wasn't anything out of the ordinary for the two now. Three weeks had passed and they were closer than ever. Youngjae practically moved his desk to Jaebum's office and they worked together, hands and shoulders brushing from time to time but neither of them saying anything about it. 

Jackson and Yugyeom noticed that too and they were happy for them. Especially Jackson since he couldn't have forgiven himself if their relationship got ruined because he had told Youngjae. It was more of the contrary, it seemed that that brought the two even closer together.

What Youngjae didn't want to admit, not even to himself, was how much those simple touches affected him nowadays. 

He didn't suddenly wake up one day and noticed that. No it developed slowly. At the beginning he didn't think all too much about it but now he couldn't help the tingling in his chest whenever Jaebum leaned closer to him in order to explain something, how his eyes sparkled when he talked about something he is passionate about. Youngjae noticed that all. He was sure the other didn't even realize what he was doing.

Except that Jaebum certainly did. 

They still had to meet once for dinner though, 

"Do you have time this Saturday?", Youngjae asked on Thursday. 

"For what?"

"Did you forget that I still owe you dinner at my place?"

Jeabum didn't forget, he was just too afraid to ask the younger if he had really meant it or if it had been a friendly joke. He quickly shook his head, saying that he remembered.

"Would you like to come over then?"

"Of course", why was he so nervous?

The words made Youngjae smile throughout the whole day. Whenever someone asked him why he was so happy he kept quiet. Jaebum realized that too but didn't think it was him who caused the younger to smile so brightly. He wasn't complaining though. He figured out that Youngjae's smile was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and was glad he was able to witness it the whole day. 

Friday seemed to pass in a minute and before they knew it, it was Saturday. 

"Jackson dammit! Stop jumping around!", Jaebum groaned frustrated. What did he think asking the other for help with his outfit? He was glad that Yugyeom and Bambam tagged along. At least the Thai took his job seriously. 

"I can't! You're all grown up and going on a date! It seems like yesterday when you learned how to walk", the blond squealed, jumping on the bed and hugging the pillows. 

"I don't even know if it's a date, besides I'm older than you", Jaebum rolled his eyes but the blush gave him away. He wanted it to be one. 

"Oh believe me, it is a date", Yugyeom chuckled and Bambam nodded, throwing clothes on the floor in process of searching for the perfect outfit. 

"Here put them on", he gave him a pair of black skinny jeans that looked at least two sizes too small. 

"I don't think they will fit", Jeabum commented. 

"It should be tight"

"But-"

"That's perfect!", Bambam yelled, successfully interrupting him. 

The item he was holding was an oversized white shirt.

"I use that to sleep"

"Not anymore my friend", Bambam pushed him towards the bathroom so he could change. 

Putting the pants on was a challenge but once he was in them he was able to see why Bambam wanted him to wear them. They fitted nicely and together with the white shirt it looked stylish but not like he was trying too hard to look good, at least that's what Yugyeom told him.

Jackson whistled as he saw his friend. "You look fine"

"Now sit back down, I'll do your hair", Bambam ordered as soon as he got out of the bathroom. 

JB once again rolled his eyes but sat down so Bambam could begin. After ten minutes and a lot of gel he was finished. The other stepped away to admire his work. 

"Wow, I did a fantastic job", he dramatically wiped a nonexistent tear away.

Jaebum looked at himself in the mirror and understood what he meant. 

"Thank you Bammie", he said sincerely but the worries came creeping back. What if it wasn't a date? Did Youngjae even like him that way? What if he misinterpreted the younger's actions? 

"Don't think so hard or you'll hurt yourself", Yugyeom chuckled. 

"What if it isn't a date? Does he even like me? Maybe I should cancel? Where's my phone? I need to cancel", he was close to panicking. 

"Shhh", Jackson laid his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, "You're overthinking"

"Jackson is right, you don't know how uncomfortable we three were watching you two be all lovey dovey without even realizing it", commented Bambam smiling reassuringly. 

„Yeah, no way he doesn't like you"

„You two were worse than our Yugbam couple", Jackson mumbled only to receive a slap from the youngest. 

They somehow managed to soothe JB's nerves. Everything would work out. 

„And now go or else you'll be late"

„Seriously? Thank you all and byebye!", he yelled, grabbed his leather jacket and put his shoes on. He stormed out, his friends watching him leave and sighed in unison. He was really gone for Youngjae and that idiot didn't even know it yet. 

The drive to Youngjae's apartment was uncomfortable for the older. The fear came back now that his three friends weren't with him and he was close to turning around again but stopped himself. He shouldn't make a bigger deal out of it than it was. 

They were friends. 

Just friends. 

No need to worry.

He pulled in at the other's driveway and parked his car. With unsure steps he walked to his apartment and stood for what felt like hours in front of the door. 

„Get a grip of yourself", he whispered and finally lifted his hand to knock. Before he could touch the sodden door it got opened and he stood there awkwardly. 

„I knew I heard something". Youngjae said and smiled widely at him. 

„Hi", Jaebum said, proud of himself for sounding so at ease. Well, he hoped he sounded like that but he couldn't be sure.

„Hi" 

They just stared at each other before Youngjae coughed.

„Come in", he opened the door wider and Jaebum entered. Shrugging out of his jacket and shoes. Youngjae would be damned if he didn't notice how the other's pants left nothing to the imagination. He quickly adverted his eyes to anything but Jeabum. 

"You, uh, you look very good", the older told him after he took in the other's appearance. Jeans and a black pullover, simple but yet Youngjae looked amazing in it. 

"Have you seen yourself?"

Jaebum looked at his own outfit. "I knew I should have worn something else" 

"No!", the younger nothing but yelled, "I mean, you look great"

"Thanks"

Youngjae didn't know how it had gotten so awkward that quickly but he didn't like it. 

"Mark and Jinyoung are gone so we two are alone", Youngjae informed him and JB had to stop himself from smiling excitedly. It's not that he didn't like the two....

He just wanted to be alone. 

"I still have to do some cooking, would you like to help?", Youngjae miscalculated how long it would take to cook a simple meal but he wanted to impress JB, he had spent an hour googling recipes. 

"I'd love to", JB grinned in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo like honest question: who would like to finally get some 2jae moves? it’s about time don’t you think?
> 
> Also why do I always write JB as the shy squish??
> 
> Anyway, stay healthy and make sure to not let school or work stress you all too much! I know how hard it can get but take a break in between~
> 
> You guys are amazing ^^


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I’m probably annoying you all with my stupid notes but JYP kicked Felix out of stray kids and damn, it hurts. There’s another petition for him going on and like I said with the one for minho you don’t have to sign it but I’d really appreciate it. 
> 
> I don’t know if it will even change anything but I’d feel awful if I didn’t at least try to bring him back even with something as simple as signing it.
> 
> So here’s the link:   
> https://www.gopetition.com/petitions/bring-felix-lee-stray-kids-back-ot9-9ornone.html
> 
> I did not create the petition, a huge thank you to Graciana for doing it <3
> 
> And also a thank you to those who sign it! 
> 
> Anyway.... did someone say it’s time for a kiss in my story? ;))

„I do can cook without burning myself, you know", Youngjae pouted as he sat on the counter, feet dangling while the other cooked.

„I'm just being careful", Jaebum mumbled. Youngjae nearly touched the hot stove by accident before but JB could luckily hold his hand back in time.

„I feel useless", Youngjae complained after three minutes. The older should only help him, not do the whole cooking on his own. 

„You're not"

„I sure am"

„Fine, you can set the table"

Happily to do something he hopped onto the floor and began to bring the items to the table. Maybe he put a candle in the middle on purpose but that was his secret. Satisfied with his work he walked back into the kitchen and stood there a couple of seconds just admiring the other man. Jaebum felt a gaze on him and turned towards the younger, smiling. 

„It's nearly finished"

Not five minutes later Youngjae helped carrying the pots to the table and the two began to eat. 

„Thanks for cooking", Youngjae said genuinely. 

„Like I said a few weeks ago, I'd gladly do it again" 

„You still remember that?"

Jaebum chuckled. „I won't ever forget that night" 

Youngjae giggled too. It had been indeed a very special night for the both of them. 

As Youngjae tried the chicken Jaebum had cooked he couldn't suppress the quit moan that left his lips. 

Jaebum looked up in shook as he heard the noise. How dare Youngjae, he thought to himself.

„This is so damn good!", he said after he had swallowed a second bite. A rosy blush on his cheeks.

„That's", Jaebum coughed, „nice to hear" 

The two went on chatting about unimportant topics for the next hour. Like, are you a cat or a dog person? Or why Youngjae hated cucumbers.

„But they're tasty", Jaebum defended the vegetable. 

„Tasty? If satan had children they would be cucumbers", Youngjae crossed his arms while he leaned back in his seat.

„Okay, what about tomatoes?"

"They are okay, like the neighbors next door who you wave at when you see them in the hallway but don't bother to learn their names" 

"So you're saying your neighbors are tomatoes?"

"Yes, except for the old woman upstairs. She's definitely a cucumber, I can't stand her" 

Jaebum couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and Youngjae joined in. 

"What am I?", Jaebum asked once he sobered up, wiping the tears that rolled down his cheeks away.

Youngjae thought for a minute. It was hard thinking of a vegetable when Jaebum stared directly at him. 

"You're not a vegetable, you're sweet"

The man across from him blushed at the compliment, if it even was one. 

"So I'm a fruit?", he asked. 

"Yes" 

"That's good to know, fruits are way better than vegetables" 

The younger agreed immediately. 

After a while they decided to clean everything up so they could watch a movie later. 

„I'll do the washing and you the drying?", Youngjae asked and rolled the sleeve of his pullover up.

He let water pour into the sink and added dish soap. The younger smiled when bubbles formed and Jaebum watched him fondly play with them. 

They did it in silence. No words were needed at the moment, just knowing that the other was right beside them was enough. 

At least until Youngjae accidentally splashed a whole lot of water on Jaebum's face. 

"I'm so sorr-", he couldn't finish his sentence because Jeabum returned the favor. He blinked slowly, ignoring that water now dripping down from his hair. 

"You don't wanna go there", he warned the older. 

Instead of saying something Jaebum just repeated the action, laughing at Youngjae. 

"Bring it on!", the younger yelled and took a handful of water before he dropped it over Jaebum's head. 

Jaebum reaches into the sink before he smeared a load of bubbles on Youngjae's cheeks. 

That's how they both ended up running around the apartment splashing water the other. Although they were careful not to ruin anything a lot of water still ended up on the floor. That much about cleaning. 

Jaebum chased Youngjae across the living room and suddenly the other halted. Jaebum ran into him and sent both of them flying on the floor. Their laughter was the only thing heard as they hit the ground. Jaebum landed on top of the younger, his hands coming next to his head to support his weight. Youngjae smeared the last bits of bubbles he still had on his finger over Jaebum's forehead while he looked him directly into his eyes. Jaebum's laughter died down and even Youngjae got silent as they realized in what kind of position they were. 

Jaebum didn't know what it was, maybe the way Youngjae smiled up at him, how drops of water ran down the younger's face or just that it was Youngjae. Nice, cute Youngjae. But the next thing he knew was that he leaned down, eyes closed. His lips barely touched the other's, it was more a faint brush than anything else before he quickly backed away. Youngjae laid there on the ground, his head spinning with what just had happened. 

„I'm sorry I shouldn't have- oh my god", Jaebum panicked. He took the other's silence as a bad sign and hastily got off of him, running his hands through his wet hair. 

Youngjae didn't want that the other apologized for what he had done. It felt too right for him and he couldn't bear hearing the regret in the other's voice. 

„Did you mean it?", he asked quietly.

Jaebum stopped talking and took a deep breath. There were only two options he could choose. Either lie to him by saying that it was just the heat of the moment and maybe safe their friendship or telling him that he meant it with his whole heart. 

There had been enough lies between the two already and Jaebum didn't want to add another one. 

„Yes but it's okay if you don't feel the same. I hope you can forgive me and we can stay friends-", Jaebum was hyperventilating again. 

Hearing the simple yes was all Youngjae needed. He stood up and grabbed Jaebum by the collar of his t-shirt. 

„Do it again", he whispered. 

„What?"

Did Jaebum just hear right?

„Please"

Jaebum looked the other in the eyes, searching for any signs that could indicate that Youngjae was lying but he didn't find a single one. 

Suddenly gentle as if the younger could break under his touch he cupped his cheek with one hand, his thumb ghosting over his cheekbone while the other rested on his waist. 

Youngjae's heart began to race, his mouth slightly agape. He retuned Jaebum's intense look and there was something in the other's eyes that he couldn't quite place. He didn't have much time to think about it tough before JB leaned in once again. 

Youngjae closed his eyes, preparing himself for feeling the other's lips on his and when he did, he wrapped his arms around JB's neck. 

The kiss was gentle and slow. Jaebum pulled Youngjae closer to him so that his chest was flushed against the other's. There was no lust or eagerness in it. There was much more to it than those primitive motives. Something that words weren't able to describe. 

They had to break the kiss in order to catch their breath. Foreheads still touching. Youngjae's eyes fluttered open, he was sure that his face was bright red but he didn't care. He drove right into a second kiss as soon as he made sure Jaebum was alright. 

Jaebum immediately kissed back, a little more forcefully this time but not with less emotions. His hand left the other's cheek and wandered down to the gape of his neck to get a better hold. Their lips moved together in a slow rhythm that didn't match the one of their beating hearts. It felt like it could jump out of his chest any moment and Youngjae found that he wouldn't care as long as JB kept kissing him.

As they parted for the third time today Jaebum couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face only for it to be reflected by Youngjae. 

„That was-", he wasn't able to describe it properly.

„-amazing", the younger finished for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST TIME WRITING A REAL KISS 
> 
> So I’m terribly sorry if it’s cringey, I hope it didn’t disappoint anyone tho.... 
> 
> Let me know what you think~
> 
> PS: I just saw the Teenager performance video and can we please talk about how good they look and also about the lyrics? ‚I can do anything if you tell me good boy’


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few asked or wondered if there could be more than kissing but I’m sorry to disappoint. It’s not that I have anything against it or something like that, it’s just that I would feel too awkward if other people read what I wrote....
> 
> sorry for those who wanted it and I hope you can understand~

The two were cuddling on the sofa. Youngjae had his head on the other's chest and one arm wrapped around his waist. Jaebum gladly was the younger's pillow and played with his hair which was still wet from the water fight they had. 

Jeabum could have only dreamed of being in this position nine years ago and now that finally was, it wasn't like he had imagined it. 

It was better.

Holding the younger in his arms did fill him with such a happiness that he was afraid his heart would burst any moment but there was something else too. The sudden urge to protect the man in his arms from any possible harm made Jeabum never want to let go of him. 

"What are you thinking about?", Youngjae mumbled, playing with the hem of JB's shirt. 

"About you", Jaebum said and softly kissed his head. Youngjae giggled and lightly smacked his chest. 

"Who knew you could be such a sap"

Jaebum rolled his eyes but couldn't fight the small smile from forming on his face. 

"I'm not a sap"

"Sure you are", Youngjae mumbled and snuggled even closer to Jaebum. 

There was still an open question none of them really knew the answer to though. 

What were they? 

But they could talk about that later, now they just wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted. 

"This feels nice", Jaebum said after another ten minutes, Youngjae hummed in agreement. 

They didn't say much more and after a while Youngjae stopped playing with the shirt. Jaebum looked down at him and saw the the other's eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep.

Gentle as to not wake the younger, Jaebum stood up and held the younger around his upper body before he picked him up. He wrapped the other's arms around his neck who unconsciously tightened their grip and JB put his hands on his legs, carrying the other to his bedroom.

Once he quickly opened the door he laid the younger down on his bed and went to put the blanket over whim. As Youngjae was neatly tucked into bed he brushed his hair that had gotten quite long out of his face and admired the what he supposed was the sleeping male. He wanted to kiss him desperately as his eyes wandered down to the younger's beautiful lips but didn't. He could wait till Youngjae was awake and able to tell him if he could kiss him or not.

With a fond smile he wanted to make his way out but something, or more like someone, held him in place. 

"Stay", Youngjae whispered and pulled JB on his wrist lightly. He let go and shuffled around in his bed, patting the empty space he had now created next to him. 

"Are you sure? I can sleep on the sofa too"

Youngjae shook his head and JB didn't want to miss the opportunity to sleep next to the younger. He didn't bother with his clothes since Youngjae still had his on too and slipped into the covers, making sure to have a bit of space between them.

"You didn't have a problem cuddling not twenty minutes ago", Youngjae grumbled and rolled to his side so that his back was now facing JB. He was confused why JB acted to shy around him now, did he regret kissing him? Was Jaebum uncomfortable?

Youngjae didn't hear anything for a minute and just as he wanted to complain he felt a strong arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. His back was now touching Jaebum's chest and Youngjae loved it. 

"You weren't asleep when I carried you, right?", Jaebum muttered.

Youngjae chuckled adorably before he turned around to look at Jaebum. 

"I was but when you held me it woke me up. I didn't say anything though but then you wanted to leave and now you didn't even want to cudd-"

Jaebum silenced the other's rambling with a kiss on the lips.

"I didn't know if you wanted to, I'm sorry", he whispered embarrassed. 

"You stupid idiot, of course I want to", Youngjae yawned. "Good night bummie", he mumbled and snuggled once again closer to JB who pulled the blanket over the two of them. 

"Sleep well"

~

Jaebum was the first to wake up. The bright rays of sunshine made him squint and he turned his head. When he blinked his eyes open he was amazed by the sight in front of him. Youngjae laid there with his hair a complete mess, mouth slightly opened and the sun illuminating his features. Minutes or hours could have passed and JB was still watching the younger, smiling when his face scrunched up or his brows furrowed in his sleep. 

Jaebum carefully replaced his arms with a real pillow under Youngjae's head and waited a second to see if he would wake up. When nothing happened JB proceeded to stand up and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. 

He found his phone in the living room and switched it on to look at the time. 

9:37pm.

But the tons of messages were what really caught his attention.

wang-kong:   
are you staying the night?

wang-kong:  
did you get there safely?

wang-kong:  
i take that as a 'you stay'

Brownieee:  
jackson is so annoying 

Brownieee:   
you better thank me for distracting him or else he'd drive to youngjae's to ask you everything in person 

Brownieee:  
i told him not to worry 

wang-kong:  
yugs tells me not to worry 

wang-kong:  
omg 

wang-kong:  
now i know why u don't text 

wang-kong:  
did you guys do the do?

wang-kong:  
the dirty?

wang-kong:  
;)) hohoHOE

wang-kong:  
text me when you wake up loser

Def_dayum:   
i'm okay

Def_dayum:  
why are you like this tho

Jaebum blushed as he scrolled through the texts and threw his phone on the sofa. He clapped his hands and walked to the kitchen. Maybe he could prepare breakfast for the younger? 

The answer was no, there wasn't anything in their kitchen except some cereal. JB shrugged, this would have to do. 

He prepared them two bowls and placed them on the table just when Youngjae waddled towards him.

"Good Morning", he smiled largely and the older had to laugh at his appearance. His hair was sticking up to all ends and his clothes were a wrinkled disaster now. 

Youngjae didn't mind and giggled too as he sat down. 

"Thank you", he said before he began to slurp on spoon after the other. Jaebum quickly did the same. 

„Did you sleep well?", he asked. 

Youngjae nodded frantically, „The best I've slept in weeks, you?"

„Me too", Jaebum smiled at him but when he saw Youngjae's suddenly worried expression he frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Well uhm- I don't know how I should say it", Youngjae muttered, eyes not meeting JB's

"You can tell me everything"

Youngjae let out a deep breath and finally looked at the older.

"What are we?"

Yes, what were they?

"What do you want us to be?", Jaebum asked after a while. 

"I asked you first", Youngjae pouted.

Jaebum thought he had waisted enough time already. It was time to act on his feelings. 

He stood up and went over to Youngjae. JB cupped Youngjae's face in his hands and said the words he had wanted to say since highschool. 

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last ><   
> It’s going to be an epilogue
> 
> I hope you’re feeling well~


	33. Epilogue

4 years later

"Don't you think Youngjae is acting rather strange nowadays?", Jaebum asked Yugyeom who was sitting right next to him. 

The youngest looked at him in confusion. "How do you mean?"

The older sighed. "It's just that he hasn't been home often and when he is he's always in his room and never tells me what he does"

Yugyeom's eyes grew bigger, he knew what Youngjae was doing but had promised to keep quiet or else he would regret it. Well, that's what Youngjae had told him and he didn't want to risk anything.

"Do you think he'll break up with me?", Jaebum nearly yelled and his eyes watered up at the thought of losing his boyfriend. He didn't want to believe it but he couldn't help and wonder. 

Yugyeom ignored the urge to laugh at him and gave him a one sided hug instead. "He'd never, you're just overreacting"

Oh how JB was wrong, Yugyeom thought to himself.

"You're probably right", Jaebum wasn't convinced, not in the slightest but they had promised to meet the other four at the bar and it got time to leave work. They picked Jackson up at his his office who was talking to his boyfriend on his phone. He held a finger up as a signal for them to wait a second. 

"Yes yes, I didn't forget and yes I called him. No, I'm not lying. Yes the band will be complete", Jackson laughed at something the other said, a loving smile gracing his face.  
"Love you too, Mark" 

He ended the phone call and turned to his two best friends. "Let's go!"

"Where's Youngjae?", Jaebum asked while they walked towards Jackson's car. He hadn't seen his boyfriend the whole afternoon and he didn't answer his calls and texts. 

It worried JB. 

"He said he had to do something", Jackson said as an excuse.

JB nodded sadly and together they drove to the bar. 

"Hi", Jinyoung greeted them as soon as they entered. He was already sitting at a table and had brought a few more chairs so everyone had enough space. Jackson and Yugyeom greeted back but JB was too busy looking for Youngjae. The other wasn't here yet. 

Weird. 

Mark went over to them with a smile when he arrived and kissed Jackson on his cheek before he took a seat next to him. 

"Bambam will be here in five", Yugyeom informed them with a grin and the other's nodded. 

"Did Youngjae say something when he'd come?", Jeabum asked and tried to sound nonchalant but knew his friends could see right through him. 

"No, I'm sorry", Mark shook his head, looking down in order to hide his smile. 

Jaebum was in for a surprise and everyone knew...

except for him. 

"Hey guys!", Bambam yelled and made his way to their table where he sat next to his own boyfriend. Yugyeom smiled lovingly at him and poked his forehead. 

"You came too late"

"That's not what you said yesterday", Bambam winked and kissed the youngest who was now flushed red. 

„I really didn't need to know that", Jackson said disgusted. 

„Why do I feel like the seventh wheel? Everyone has a boyfriend except for me, it's frustrating!", Jinyoung groaned dramatically. 

Yugyeom shoved the bowl of peanuts that was on the table in his direction. „That will help you", he said in the most serious voice he could muster up. 

Bambam whispered a 'I ship it' before he started to giggle. It was nice to know that they still were as immature and adorable as ever. Nothing had changed there. In fact no one had really changed and JB liked it that way.

Jinyoung grumbled and glared at him but took a few after a minute of contemplating.

The six continued to chat and enjoy themselves. Although it was hard for Jaebum since he kept looking for Youngjae and didn't really listen to any conversations. 

„Guys be quiet", Mark whisper yelled out of the blue, silencing the other five immediately. They all knew what would come with only made JB's reaction funnier to them.

The lights and music in the bar got turned off and even the other guests at the bar grew quiet. 

That's when a single spotlight got turned on, the bright light illuminating an empty table. Everyone was confused as to what was happening but in that moment a figure climbed on top of the table and Jaebum forgot how to breathe. There stood his boyfriend, his dark hair shimmering brown in the light. A determined expression on his face and microphone in his hand.

„What is he doing?", JB asked but just got a ‚shh' in response.

„I'm sorry to interrupt your evening but I'll promise to make it short", Youngjae began with a shy smile, the microphone slightly shaking in his hands.. He searched for something in his jeans pockets and when he got what he wanted Jaebum couldn't believe his eyes. 

It was a yellow letter.

„Dear Jaebum" 

Jaebum felt his heart begin to race and he wasn't able to remove his eyes from the younger. Not that he wanted to.

„I honestly don't know with what I should start," Youngjae continued, smiling sneakily as he repeated JB's exact words from thirteen years ago, „Maybe with how the last four years were the most beautiful ones for me or how I look forward to wake up next to you every single morning and fall asleep in your arms every night?There's not a day I regret meeting you and although we probably had the worst start ever," 

JB chuckled at that.

„I'm glad you decided to forgive me. I truly am. That doesn't really excuse you being a total dick at first but oh well, you were an attractive idiot", Youngjae laughed, "You always tell me that my smile is the most breathtaking thing you've ever seen but I beg to differ. You've probably never seen yours and I'll make sure to remind you of your own beauty till my last day on this world like you do every day for me. 

That is if you let me. 

I don't know if you got why I am doing all this so let me explain. 

I love you, Im Jaebum and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend", Youngjae took a deep breath, nervousness prominent in his voice and it seemed like the confidence from before slowly disappeared. 

"This letter is basically me proposing to you.

I love you and I'd be the luckiest man alive if you'd say yes... please", he added whispering.

Jaebum couldn't hold back the tears and his body was shaking as he sobbed into his hands. He cursed himself for being so emotional but who wouldn't be when your boyfriend wanted to be with you forever?

The lights got turned on and Youngjae looked around for his boyfriend. 

Everything was still dead silent, no one dared to make a noise. They were too excited to see what would happen next.

Fear overcame Youngjae as he spotted the crying male. He couldn't remember the last time he had ran so fast. With shaking hands he took out a small box from his jacket and kneeled down in front of JB as soon as he reached him.

The other had removed his hands and watched the other, his vision still blurry from crying not a few seconds before.

"Will you be mine forever?", Youngjae choked out as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He had never seen JB crying like this and he was scared. 

Scared that he'd say no. 

Jaebum stood up and gently took the box out of Youngjae's hands before he sat it on the table. 

Then he turned to the kneeling man and pulled him up by his collar. Youngjae's eyes grew wide but he immediately relaxed as he saw Jaebum's large smile. Youngjae found himself grinning back immediately.

"I love you, Choi Youngjae", he whispered into his ear so only Youngjae was able to hear.

"And yes I'll be yours", this he said for everyone to hear. Everyone should know that he was Youngjae's and that the younger was his and only his.

Youngjae didn't waste another second and slammed their lips together, kissing his boyfriend, no, fiancé, with all he had. Jaebum let go of his shirt and his hands travelled to the younger's waist. He kissed back and Youngjae tasted something salty. He thought it were JB's tears but he didn't notice that he had began to cry too from joy.

Jaebum broke their kiss. "That's why you were so distant lately?"

Youngjae nodded embarrassed. He had a whole week to prepare and write everything, he also had to ask the owner of the bar for permission and he was too nervous to be with the older in the same room for more than an hour but he couldn't answer JB because the whole bar began to clap. It took a few minutes till everyone had calmed down again.

Well, their five friends were still cheering and Jackson was nearly sobbing.

They smiled from ear to ear and finally their group was complete as Youngjae sat down next to JB. The older immediately held his hand out and Youngjae chuckled as he put the ring on his finger. Jaebum couldn't stop grinning the whole evening whenever he saw the shimmer of the ring on his finger. He loved the feeling of the cold material around his skin. He loved knowing that Youngjae was the one who put it there. He loved Youngjae.

"Mark you have to step up the game if you ever want to propose to me", Jackson said jokingly, "We can't let them be the cutest couple of our group"

Yugyeom gasped. "Excuse you? We are the cutest couple here!", he mentioned to him and his boyfriend. 

"Yadda, cute, ewww, boyfriend here boyfriend ther- and for fuck's sake finger off from my peanuts you red haired celery", Jinyoung grumbled and slapped Mark's hand. The other had tried to steal some of them in order to eat them but Jinyoung was really possessive. He wrapped his hand around the peanut bowl and moved it closer to his chest till he was practically hugging it. 

"No one touches my baby", he mumbled. 

"I'm worried about you Jinyoung", Youngjae laughed at his friend, practically glowing as the smile wouldn't leave his features anymore. He laid his head on Jaebum's shoulder and put an arm around his waist. 

Silently everyone agreed that these two were the cutest. 

They'd never tell them that though.

After an hour of talking three other males joined them out of the blue.

"My band has arrived!", Jackson yelled and Hyukddi, Dolbaeki and Yookduk joined their table. 

"Big byung in the house!", screamed Yookduk.

"Are you ready for our performance?", Hyukddi asked with the excitement of a small child. 

Jackson nodded furiously and went over to them, telling Mark that if they got famous he wouldn't have to be concerned, that he would still be his Markiepooh. Mark threw some of Jinyoung's peanuts at the blond while Jinyoung wasn't looking.

The other wasn't very amused and smacked Mark's hand away once again. "That's the closest thing I have to a boyfriend right now. How would you feel if I randomly throw Jackson at other people?"

Mark just patted his head. "I'm sorry sweetie"

"Are they really going to play?", Yugyeom asked.

"I'm afraid they will"

"Oh that's gonna be great!", Bambam chuckled and clapped his hands in excitement.

Bambam was right, the night really was great.

And Jaebum realized that all the trouble and problems he had to face when he was younger were worth it as he looked at the male next to him. 

Youngjae was worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is it...  
> did you like it?
> 
> I feel so- I don't even know how I feel right now. I just know that JinyoungxPeanuts is my new OTP.
> 
> I'm gonna take my time to write a long ass note about how much I love you guys so bear with me.
> 
> But first a shoutout to my two best friends! Without those two losers (jk I love you two<3) I wouldn't even have began writing this story if they hadn't encouraged me. They always helped me with ideas and punched me when I said my chapter sucked and didn't want to post it höhöhö, let's just say that they were very convincing and I ended up posting it every time.
> 
> AND OF COURSE THE BIGGEST THANK YOU TO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!!! 
> 
> Your comments always made me soooo happy and arghhh I just love you guys. I'm gonna miss you so much 
> 
> *starts playing Beautiful but switches to don't wanna cry and has a breakdown*
> 
> Thanks for supporting my story and being so incredibly nice! It means the world to me<3 
> 
> Also I want to write another story sometime soon but am kinda lost regarding which shipping..... 
> 
> It'll either be yoonmin, 2jae or a yugbam story. 
> 
> Let me know what you'd like in the comments~ I'd love to hear your opinion.
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> I'll miss you guys... take care of yourselves and make sure to stay healthy! Drink lots of water and eat enough, don't forget to sleep too! Good luck with school/work and well, basically good luck in general.
> 
> Bye bye<3


End file.
